The Forgotten Hages
by Bethey96
Summary: The Mikaelsons secret past could be the way to destroy Silas, but they're afraid to awake her. The most powerful and unstable witch family history is hidden and for a reason, she's the only one...Even the powerful fear...and she fears herself. (OC-Language)
1. A Sudden Chill

**This is my first story and it's my version of how to deal with the Silas problem and bring back the characters that people are missing. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Diaries ****but I do own the plot and my own characters such as Dawn.**

* * *

After Klaus left he realized what was coming. Although he'd wish to forget, it was impossible, he had broken the two promises. He tried to block the fear with thoughts of Caroline, but it didn't work. As he walked through into his lounge both Rebekah and Elijah sat their watching him, Elijah then got up.

"Brother, we need to know. If Silas is back, where is Dawn?" The topic of her made Klaus cringe

"Nothing. Forget her. Her casket was lost remember?" He then poured himself a glass of scotch.

"You mean you've hidden her? Nik we need her here now more than ever!" Argue Rebekah. In rage Klaus threw the glass across the room. "SHE'S NOT COMING REBEKAH!"

A sudden chill filled the room and put the hairs on Klaus's neck stand on end.

"My ears have been burning" It was over; the voice he wish he'd never hear again was back and it was vengeful. He turned around slowly with his head bowed, he then looked up.

"Hello Niklaus, have you missed me?" He ran but not in enough time, she blocked the doorway and stared into his eyes. "Why the hurry Niklaus? Are you trying to conceal something from me?" She smirked and placed her ice cold hands on his neck and her eyes changed. "Please Dawn don't!" Then there was darkness. As Klaus fell to the ground, she laughed, the only laugh you could do when you'd been dead for over 1000 years. She turned to Elijah and Rebekah and smiled. "I'm back"

As Klaus gathered his senses he saw his brother standing over him, Elijah helped him sit up and handed him a glass of blood. Dawn was sitting beside the fire with a glass of wine, watching him. "Ah finally. You've been gone for hours! And you call yourself a hybrid!" She stood up and looked at one of his paintings.

"You know why I'm here Nik. You really think that putting me in a locked container was going to stop me?"

She hinted at Elijah and Rebekah to leave, then perched herself next to Klaus.

"I'm here either because Silas is back or Kol is dead. I'm expecting that it'd only be one as it'd be stupid of you to break both promises. Eh?"

She lifted his chin so she could look into his eyes. She stood up again and walked to the doorway. "How long have you been back?" Asked Klaus. She turned, looked at the clock and smiled. "An hour" She then left leaving Klaus in fear.

"I must say Dawn; I've never seen Nik that scared before." Laughed Rebekah.

"Indeed nor have I. Yet in ways there is something satisfying about it, but I guess even the powerful fear" Replied Dawn, they slowed and Rebekah turned to Dawn

"Who do you fear then?"

Dawn looked up to the sky "Myself…Anyway show me delights of the 21st century."

Rebekah laughed "First we need to make you look modern" Rebekah and Dawn ran upstairs giggling; it was like she'd never been away. Elijah slowly re-entered the lounge and poured two glasses of scotch. He then walked over and sat next to Klaus.

"Brother, does she know? Asked Elijah, he didn't look at Klaus staring at the fireplace he sipped his drink. Klaus picked up the other glass and shook his head.

"No, not yet. She's been carted around in a casket for 500 years she needs time to settle before I break it to her." Elijah laughed in disbelief at Klaus's compassion.

"You mean to say that we're going to let her settle and then push her back down? Brother…Please. You need to break it to her soon; if she finds out that you're hiding it she'll be even madder. So when are you planning to tell her?"

"Maybe after she kills Silas? But then again she won't be able to bring Kol or Finn back after. Until I find a way it must be kept a secret, you don't know what I had to promise to dagger her." Elijah stared at Klaus knowing. "Two promises Elijah, and I broke both. You know what she's like without him, remember? Massacre, she's unstable" Elijah got up and put his hand on Klaus's shoulder.

"She'll be even more unstable if you keep it secret for much longer. As she has a forgiving and sympathetic nature, she lost her love but we've lost our brother. I and Rebekah are here to keep her sane." As he went to leave Klaus spoke again.

"What makes matters worse is that it was Elena…" Elijah stopped dead in his tracks and looked back. "If Dawn finds out…"


	2. Recollection

The next morning Rebekah and Dawn sat beside each other drinking from their own blood bags. Klaus walked in rubbing his neck, they watched him.

"Don't tell me that your neck still hurts!" Dawn scoffed, he looked at her annoyed.

"Well maybe if you stop with your witchy voodoo, the pain may ease" She smirked at his comment, and sat back into the chair. She drained the bag but looked disappointed. "Blood bags? Not as good as the real thing is it Dawn" Klaus said sarcastically. She threw the emptied bag onto the table and gave him a sharp look.

"No it's not…why do you even keep this crap? It's cold. I know why you're giving this to me anyway" Klaus looked away from her piercing look. "You think that if I have a proper meal I'll go off the rails" He tried to scoff at the truth, she was good, but he didn't bother denying. Rebekah looked back and forth at Dawn and Klaus, she felt awkward.

"Well…erm…I'm going to go to the school, you coming?" She turned to Dawn, trying to break the tension. Dawn nodded and got up.

"Yeah…sitting around here is more boring than being in the casket" She walked over to Klaus and touched his neck. "No more witchy voodoo then I promise. I cannot cope with a moaning Nik." She walked with Rebekah. "And don't worry Nik I'll behave" Klaus sighed and sunk into his chair.

Elijah trotted down the stairs and into the dining room, where Klaus sat trying to plan.

"Niklaus you are playing with fire!" Klaus stood up and walked up to him with a questionable look. "Dawn is in the house and you're keeping Kol in the basement?!" Elijah rubbed his head "You have to move him! If she sees!" Klaus walked over to the window to see if Dawn had left.

"I have nowhere else to put him! Don't you think I know...She's gone out this is our chance to find somewhere else to put him. Any ideas?" They looked at each other knowing the answer and both saying "The Salvatore's" at the same time.


	3. Within the Loop

The Mikaelson brothers walked down towards the Salvatore's house. "Do you think this is wise brother? We have to keep her existence quiet!" Elijah was beginning to regret the decision to let the Salvatore's into the loop. Klaus carried on walking.

"This is the only way, as long as they don't tell Elena there won't be a problem." Klaus hit back, he too regretted it but there was no other way. They got to the front and Klaus hammered at the door. Damon answered and sighed.

"What do you want now…actually on second thoughts I don't want to know" As he tried to close the door Elijah held open the door.

"Is Elena in?" Asked Klaus, Stefan came running down stairs to see what the commotion was.

"No she's at school…probably not the best place" Replied Damon, Klaus smiled sarcastically.

"Ah yes, the unemotional Elena…" Joked Klaus

"What do you want Klaus" Asked Stefan

"Let us in and we'll tell you" Damon rolled his eyes towards Stefan as he let them in. Klaus waltzed in and gave Damon a sharp look.

"We want to keep Kols casket in your basement…for the meanwhile. After all you and your little friend Elena are the reason he's dead. We believe it's your responsibility to have the consequences" Klaus tried to make the topic light hearted, Stefan stared at him.

"What's the reason?" He questioned, Elijah looked at Klaus and nodded at him to inform them. He then walked over to the window to make sure no-one burst in.

"Well…let's just say we're trying to conceal his death from someone. I'd recommend that you oblige since your heads are on the line."

"Who…Silas?" Asked Damon

"I wish, but you see there are others that are on a par to Silas. And she's possibly got more of an attitude that he has." Stefan noticed Klaus was uncomfortable talking about it. He walked closer to confront him.

"What's in it for us? We're busy trying to sort out the Silas situation." Klaus looked at him seriously and got up into his face.

"Because if she loses her humanity this whole town with be dead. And bearing in mind that she's the only one who can now destroy Silas, I think it'd be wise if you agreed. This whole situation is much bigger than you think" The Salvatore's looked at each other, taking the hint that this was worse than they expected. Stefan nodded and shook hands with Klaus.

"We'll collect him tomorrow morning" Stefan sighed and began to walk away. Elijah turned back towards them.

"Under no circumstance are you to tell Elena. If you do, you're responsible for her death" The Mikaelsons then walked out leaving Stefan and Damon filled with questions.

"So…when are we telling her?" Damon asked as Stefan watched from the window.

"I think it's best if we take their advice for once. If this is bigger than just Silas we should listen" Stefan grabbed his jacket to leave.

"Oh come on Stefan. She'll find out anyway!" Damon called out after him.


	4. The Encounter

"Fascinating. But why with all your knowledge do you come here? Bearing in mind, that you're old enough to be their ancestor." Joked Dawn, Rebekah laughed she had missed Dawn. The two friends linked arms as they walked down the busy corridor.

"I joined so that I could annoy Elena and her friends. Make her feel uncomfortable. I don't know why I still come, since she has lost her humanity it's not as fun anymore." Caroline stood next to Elena by the lockers; she'd promised Stefan she'd watch over her after all. Caroline saw Rebekah and pointed her out to Elena. As she turned around Rebekah quickly ushered Dawn into the history class, before she was out of sight to Caroline she signalled at her to get Elena out of school.

"Come on Elena, let's go home" She tried to pull Elena away, but she wriggled her arm free.

"What you and Stefan tell me to come to school and then want me to leave?" She shook her head and walked into History, Caroline ran after her. As they entered classroom the room went cold as Dawn watched her.

"You know what; I think I should go home." Dawn said as she got up "You can stay here" As she quickly left the room Rebekah chased after her.

"What did I do?" Elena blurted out.

"Dawn wait!" Rebekah grabbed her arm to stop her. Dawn turned around her eyes watery.

"Why did you bring me here if you knew she was here?!" She argued. Rebekah sighed and looked at her friend sympathetically.

"That's not Katerina!" She paused "It's Elena, she's the new doppelgänger. Now please just stay!" Dawn looked a little more comforted but she shook her head.

"I don't think it'd be wise for me to stay, I'll go back to yours before I start something. Stay here I just need time alone." Rebekah nodded and gave a half smile. Before Dawn walked away she hugged her. Dawn left the school grounds, a single tear fell from her blue eye and she quickly wiped it away. She then walked back to the Mikaelsons manor


	5. The Truth Hurts

When Dawn entered the house it was empty, she called out for Klaus and then Elijah, there was no-one. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a full glass of wine, she needed it. Memories of the last encounter with the famous Katerina Patrova invaded her mind, as she tensed up the glass shattered.

"Dammit" She watched her hand heal and wished her heart could too. After cleaning up the glass she poured herself another. She walked into the study and looked through Klaus's paintings and drawings; she took a gulp of wine as she sat down on the stool and began to twirl the locket that was around her neck. After finishing her wine, she caved something to take the edge off. She went down to the basement to get a blood bag. She sighed but she knew she wasn't in the mood to go hunting. She turned to go back up stairs and saw 3 coffins, 2 were open and the other closed, she was drawn to the middle one and began to walk closer to it. Still twirling her locket she tapped on the coffins lid, the latches were done tight. As curiosity got the best of her, she slowly opened up the lid. As the content was revealed she dropped the blood bag, her heart ached as she held the locket tight in her palm. "No!" Tears began to stream down her face uncontrollably as she stared into the burnt face of her true love. She rested her forehead on the side crying and screaming hysterically, she tried to hold on to her broken heart, it felt as if it was torn into a million pieces. Klaus and Elijah came rushing in, they had heard her screams. As she slid to the ground Elijah ran and caught her, he put his arms around her as she rest her head on his chest. They sat on the cold floor, she gasped for air, Klaus watching from a distance, he felt as helpless as he did when Kol died. Elijah looked up at him as he pulled her up onto her feet.

"Come on, we don't need to see this" He lead her past Klaus. Klaus looked into her eyes; they were red from the tears. Elijah was right she should have been told. As they left the room, Klaus stood and stared at his little brother; remembering how he couldn't do anything to save him. Rebekah rushed through the front door and realized what had happened; Dawn didn't say a word, they then both lead her upstairs to her room.

"Bekah stay with her, I need to talk to Klaus" Elijah then left. Rebekah sat next to Dawn and held her hand.

"If there's anything we can do…" Rebekah pleaded

"Who did it?" Dawn interrupted her in a sharp voice, she stared into the distance. Rebekah fidgeted and sighed.

"A hunter…but he's dead now…Silas killed him" She slowly said, Dawn seemed amused by this.

"Funny that…the one I'm bound to kill, is the one who kills him. Karmas a bitch" Dawn gave a half smile as she turned to Rebekah "We've been separated so many times that I'm in disbelief that I'm so shocked. Don't worry about me, I'll just rest I'll be better by morning" Rebekah hugged her and then left. Dawn laid back and stared at the ceiling "If only that was true" she said to herself, she shut her eyes as a single tear fell. "My dear Kol"


	6. Entrance

Dawn sat up, she felt different. They hadn't checked on her for an hour and they were due any minute. She got out of bed and quietly went downstairs; she checked behind her, they were all in the lounge. She then quickly ran down to the basement and walked towards Kols body, there were no tears this time. As she got closer she removed her locket, and then slowly placed into his hand. Lightly touching his cheek she gave a half smile.

"I'll find who did this to you. And when I do, they'll wish that they'd never been born" She then turned and went towards the front door, she was gone.

Rebekah walked into Dawns' room, it was empty. Alarm bells began in her head as she raced down towards to the basement. As she got closer to Kol she saw the locket, and then she knew. She burst into the lounge holding the locket.

"She's gone." All their faces changed as they ran out of the house, the search was on.

Dawn walked into the Mystic Grill and clocked all the faces; no-one she knew was here. Matt was behind the bar and Damon and Caroline sat in one of the booths. Dawn sat at the bar and ordered a drink, a group of young men sat watching her. She turned to Matt.

"Do you know those guys?" She asked, Matt laughed as he gave her a drink

"Not personally. I do know they're troublemakers, I'd recommend you don't walk home alone." She smiled at him and sipped her drink. She coughed as she tasted vervain, he looked at her awkwardly. She noticed this but carried on none the less.

"You must get a lot of people come through here. So I'm just wondering did you ever come across a Kol Mikaelson?" Matt began to feel awkward

"He came in here for a few times but it's mainly his brothers and Rebekah who come in here" She looked into his mind, he was telling the truth.

"Thanks, I better get home or Niklaus will have a heart attack." She smiled at him and took a last gulp of her drink. One of the men walked up to her, he touched her face and whispered in her ear. She pushed his hand away and told him to leave.

"Leave her alone and go back to your group" Matt stepped in but the man didn't listen, he got closer to Dawns face. She smiled at Matt, and then he knew.

"Oh come on baby, you steal my heart" She laughed at the man's pathetic chat up line; she got up and dragged him towards the door. The man put his thumbs up to his mates thinking he was going to get lucky. As Dawn dragged the man out, Matt rushed towards Damon and Caroline.

"I think she's a vampire…" He whispered, Damon sighed and got up

"Why is it always me? Why can't you leave the good guy stuff to Stefan?" Caroline smirked as she followed him out of the doorway.

The man struggled as Dawn pushed him towards the wall. She knew that the town was filled with vervain but she didn't care, she could bare the after taste. She began to drain the man as he squirmed and tried to escape. She sensed Damon and Caroline's present and stopped, she looked deep into the man's eyes as he gasped for air, she smirked.

"'I will steal your heart…through your rib cage" She let his lifeless body fall to the ground, she turned back to face Damon and dropped the heart. Caroline cringed as Damon turned to her.

"New vampires…always make a mess" He whispered as Dawn laughed and walked towards him.

'Do not mistake me for being a new vampire Damon Salvatore, you are younger than me" She tilted her head. She ran towards him and grabbed his hair and firmly said "Now tell me…what do you know about Kols death"

"Nothing! How did you know my name?" Her hand tightened

"Do not lie to me. I know you know something." Caroline went to help but was pulled back by Klaus, Dawn looked up and sighed. "Oh come off it Nik, you expect me to sit around and do nothing" She dropped Damon and began to walk towards him. Klaus looked behind her and saw the dead man.

"I see that you've been busy. But I recommend next time you find somewhere a little more private" Dawn chuckled as she looked at the mess she'd made.

"It's his own fault. People should know better than to invade my personal space…I felt like making an entrance" Klaus laughed under his breath as she walked away.

"Who the hell is she?" Damon got up rubbing his head.

"The devil" She called out from a distance


	7. Dancing With The Devil

**Sorry this one took so long, the writers block! Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Dawn walked into the house first Klaus after. Kicking her boots off she then fell into an armchair, she looked at Klaus waiting for the lecture.

"What kind of stunt are you trying to pull?" He kicked her boots out of the way "You had us worried sick" She rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

"I was bored. You don't think that I'm just going to mope around crying my eyes out until Prince Charming decided to turn up? Do I look like a doppelgänger to you?" She got up and tried to leave the room before Klaus grabbed her arm.

"I'm trying to keep you safe. It's what Kol would've wanted" Dawn gave him a cold look as he collapsed to the ground in pain. The glowing coal on the fire burst into flame as Dawn fixated her powers on Klaus.

"How dare you use my emotions against me!" Klaus gripped onto his arm as it clicked out of place. "Let me do what I want with my life. I'm fed up with people trying to control me." Rebekah rushed into the room and watched as her best friend tortured her brother.

"Fine…Do what you want" Dawn released the pain and acted chirpy again. She turned to Rebekah and smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Excellent! Now I'm desperate to let my hair down and kill something. You coming?" Rebekah smiled and followed, before leaving she turned her head to Klaus "And Niklaus I will find who killed him, and when I do I will destroy them." As they walked out of the door Klaus followed she sighed "You're not coming to be our chaperone are you?" He shook his head and continued to walk with them.

"No, I've decided to take your advice" With that they headed out to fix their cravings.

* * *

Next Day-

Dawn and Rebekah walked through the canteen of the school, their presence brought interest to Caroline and Bonnie; who were waiting for Elena.

"Is she the one you were talking about?" Asked Bonnie, Caroline nodded as they walked towards them. Dawn gave her best smile as she sat opposite Caroline.

"I'd like to apologise for our last meeting. Anyway my names Dawn" She reached out her hand towards Caroline, as she shook her hand she invaded her mind looking for any scrap of information about Kol. "Hmm, interesting" She whispered to herself, making Caroline uncomfortable. She then reached towards Bonnie, reluctantly shaking her hand Bonnie saw what she was. "So…tell me about your little friend Elena" Rebekah smirked as she saw Elena in the far distance.

"I wouldn't class us as friends, ex-friend, she's gone crazy" Caroline snorted as Bonnie slapped her leg, Dawn nodded along she knew if she was going to find out this is how.

"Let me guess, her humanity is off" Dawn sighed jokingly "You've got to be the right sort of vampire to pull that off successfully" Rebekah laughed, she knew what Dawn was doing. "Tell me, have you ever reconsidered whose side you're on?" Caroline froze at her question, Dawn satisfied with the response she sat back in her chair and gave a smug smile. Elena strolled over towards them, pushing people out of the way to get to her seat, she then sighed at Caroline's presence. She looked towards Dawn who was sat back in her seat starting.

"So Rebekah, you've compelled a new friend! What happened to April?" Rebekah smiled at the possibilities of Dawns response.

"Oh Elena, Elena, Elena…at least she's not losing them ey?"

"Who are you?"

"Ah, the latest Original that you will have to put up with"

"I thought I met them all?"

"Fascinating that a person like you is plunged into the company with the likes of us. Many try decades just to meet us and you within a few years you met all the Mikaelsons. And now…you're in the presence of one of the 'forgotten Hages'"

"Well I guess it's just another to kill, 3 of them I can count" Rebekah chocked on her drink at Elena's stupidity, but she carried on thinking it was getting to Bekah. "Most recently Kol, at first I felt guilty but now I just don't care" Rebekah palmed her face as Elena smirked, Bonnie and Caroline looked away from her they hated what she'd become. Dawn just chuckled to herself and turned towards the others.

"Well…I thought it was going to take me longer to find out the truth" She leaned in towards Elena "I'm going to do what Niklaus should've done long ago" Within a flash she smashed Elena's forehead against the table, her skull cracked as the other jumped back. Elena was dazed and could only mutter a few words

"Who are you?" Dawn gave an evil smile, dragged Elena by her hair and snarled in her face.

"Your worst nightmare…" Still grasping the young vampires head she dragged her across the table and whisked her out of the Door.

"Are we going to go after her?" Caroline whined, Bonnie shook her head.

"Elena is on her own now"

* * *

As Elena woke her wrists and ankles burnt, they were tied with vervained rope. Her head ached as she took in her surroundings, she recognised it, and it was where Elijah trapped her before. Dawn appeared from the shadows holding a sharpened stake.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Elena spluttered. Dawn looked at her in disgust; doppelgängers were so pathetic and weak.

"No…but I could" Strolling towards her victim, she admired her weapon of choice "But that'd take the fun away. You see I'm just going to haunt your forever; a little trick that I learnt from a dear friend of mine…" She then chuckled "More fun for me, I guess it'll be a sick game"

"Your evil"

"Maybe…but alas when you're daggered at your lowest point, you never really regain your full humanity" She then crouched down to look into her eyes "Now tell me Elena, how did a baby vampire kill my Kol?" Elena laughed

"Too easy" She said sarcastically. Dawn snarled and shoved the stake into her thigh; she then grabbed a handful of vervain and rubbed it into her face. Elena's screams echoed throughout the caves. She dusted her hands off. "Three things Elena; I'm going to avenge Kol, return your humanity, and then make you lose everything"

"I did lose everything, that's why I turned off my emotions" Still crouched down Dawn gave a cold half smile.

"You haven't yet"

"What are you?"

"Who am I, what am I. Your Bennett witch is probably tearing through books right now to discover the answer" She removed the stake and tossed it to the side "You're just like Katerina…"

"IM NOT LIKE KATHERINE" Protested Elena, Dawn pressed down onto the wound as she got up

"She's Katerina only the weak call her Katherine" Elena tried to loosen the rope but winced at the pain. Dawn dragged a chair towards her and then sat forward, staring into her eyes her pupils dilated "Turn your humanity on" Momentarily Elena began to cry over Jeremy's death, satisfied Dawn stood up and walked towards the weeping girl. She gripped onto her head and manipulated her mind.

* * *

Damon rushed into the cave with Stefan and saw the battered body of his love.

"Elena!" Damon gasped, she slowly looked up and then looked around; Dawn wasn't anywhere. Damon went to untie her but jumped back as the vervain burnt the tips of her fingers; he'd never knew the concentration could be so high.

"Who did this to…" Stefan's voice jolted before he could finish, his body froze.

"Me…" As Stefan's lifeless body fell to the ground, Dawn's ghostly face was revealed. Elena gasped in horror as she saw her holding a heart; it was Stefan's. As Damon stood up he mournfully stared at his little brother's corpse, his eyes began to water before he burst out in rage.

"Damon no!" Elena screamed after him, Dawn dropped the heart as her next victim raced towards her. A meter away he fell to the ground, grasping his head in pain.

"You're a witch?!" Stepping forward she bared her fangs, after one final smile she plunged them into him. Elena screamed as his body fell to the ground.

"Thing is Elena…who are you more upset about?" Elena gasped for breath in between her wails of pain, Dawn was right she was her worst nightmare. She began to 'tut' as she walked towards Elena holding the bewitched stake. "You always think you're the victim…but how many lives have you destroyed?" Dawn held the stake harder

"I thought you weren't going to kill me?!"

"I lied…" She shoved the stake into Elena and watched as she burst into flames "The death of an Original is more painful than any other" Elena realized what she had done, everything, past to present everything she forgot came back to her. She was haunted.


	8. A New Problem

**I'm not sure about this chapter but I thought I'd publish it. Thank you for all the reviews they really help :)**

* * *

Elena woke up in a panic, she smelt of burnt flesh. There were no bodies or hearts for that matter in the cave. Dawn was standing opposite; she was looking at the runes on the walls. She ran her fingers across one of the names; she was remembering the last time she was in these caves.

"What happened to me?" Dawn twisted round towards her, and smiled.

"Come on Elena I'm a vampire I can manipulate minds" Elena didn't believe her, she looked down at her chair it was burnt.

"Then why is…" Dawn desperate to shut her up threw a stake at her as it punctured through her shoulder she got the message.

"Things got a little…heated" She'd had enough of her company for one day; she walked towards her and pushed the stake further into her chest. "I can trust you'll get out of this yourself" Elena looked up at Dawn with cold eyes. As Dawn left her cackles echoed through the caves.

* * *

As predicted Bonnie and Caroline were in the Bennett house searching for leads to Dawn, a tap at the door stopped them in their tracks. Bonnie walked towards the door, her reaction froze as she saw Dawns face.

"I'm not inviting you in" Bonnie hissed. Dawn just rolled her eyes

"There's no need to" She pushed past her and entered the house "I don't need inviting in… Anyway I'm not going to hurt you, I don't hurt witches" Caroline stood up and began to worry, Dawn laughed at herself "And don't you worry Candyfloss, I'm not going to hurt you either" She then pulled out a bunch of sage and set it aflame in her palms, looking towards Bonnie she dropped it. The house was now under her secrecy. Bonnie stood back in amazement at the power Dawn created in such a simple spell.

"What are you?" Dawn smiled at her.

""Didn't I give you enough time? Tell you what I'll give you what you want, if you help me"

"Why would I help you?"

"There are many benefits for you if you help me; I just cannot be bothered to list them all"

"What do you need me to do?"

"Help me resurrect Kol" Bonnie was astounded "I do not use dark magic so it'll be simple…of sorts"

"Then why do you need my help?" Dawn sighed

"Because my humanity was tied to Kol and my family, I have lost all. Any powerful magic now can push me off the edge, and last time that happened…never mind" Caroline began to look through their notes again, Dawn noticed and laughed. "Maybe instead of looking through those you should ask Niklaus. You too should have some time together" Caroline blushed as she dropped the papers.

"Seriously? What's he been saying?" Dawn smiled; shaking her head she walked towards her and looked at the notes. Klaus called her she looked at Caroline as she answered it.

"Have your ears been burning dear?" She laughed to herself

"Where are you and what have you done with Elena?" He sounded more concerned than angry

"Tied up in the caves somewhere and currently I'm at Bonnie's house torturing her and Caroline" She winked at Caroline as Klaus freaked out over the phone. "I'm joking Nik, I'm not stupid. Everyone knows you have the hots for her" Caroline was embarrassed "No seriously now, I'm just sorting some things out, no need to worry" She hung up the phone and then returned it to her pocket.

* * *

Dawn watched them look for links and occasionally answered their questions; she enjoyed being in their company and they began to enjoy hers. Caroline left to collect some things from Professor Shane's storage as she returned Dawn began to look through the boxes. She came across something she hadn't seen since she was human; her mother's grimoires. Her heart dropped as she looked at the barely legible writing, she closed it and held it tight as she sensed something outside. She stood up and looked towards the window, but all she saw was darkness.

Suddenly the windows smashed and the house exploded into flame, Dawn shielded the book as they were thrown back in the blaze. Caroline tried to drag herself towards Bonnie, but she couldn't move. A smoked figure appeared in front of Dawn holding a white stake, they grabbed onto her neck. She tried to fight back, but something was preventing her. As Klaus entered the inflamed building the stranger left, not before Dawn noticed a familiar broach, he was a Descendant. Klaus ran towards her but she pushed him back.

"Get Caroline…I'll get Bonnie" She forced herself up and grabbed Bonnie as Klaus carefully picked up Caroline. They rushed out the house and towards his home.

Dawn collapsed at his front door something wasn't right, she should've healed by now. Rebekah and Elijah rushed to the door as they heard, helping them inside they noticed that Dawn was unsteady. Caroline blushed at Klaus as she helped Bonnie up. Dawn ran upstairs to her room where she carefully placed the book down; she walked towards the mirror and lifted the bottom of her top. Her wound was still open; she suddenly collapsed to the floor and began to throw up blood. She then knew what was happening.

"That fucking bitch!" She spluttered as she felt a burning inside her. She held her breath and then stuck her fingers inside the weeping hole. "Gotcha" She quickly pulled out a wooden bullet. She wiped it on her top and looked at the familiar carvings; she then knew that she and Silas weren't the only ones who'd returned. Rebekah rushed in and was shocked at the blood that was spread around the room.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" She squealed, Dawn watched as the wound finally heal and then turned to Rebekah.

"We've got a new problem…"


	9. Stuck Behind

**_Thank you for all your reviews they really help! I am trying to make these chapters longer as a few of you requested it. I am trying to improve my writing and how I write the story :)_**

* * *

_'How I worry about you,_

_No one to pull you out of the blue,_

_Anger and sadness get the best of you, _

_Your words choked by a weakened heart_

_Too sad to be so young,_

_Dependence on despair will get you nowhere' ~MS MR Strings_

* * *

Kol painfully watched Dawn from the other side; he'd never craved her touch so much. At every tear that fell from her beautiful eyes all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her how much he loved her, he didn't care about anything else but her. He rested his head against the barrier and pleaded to be with her, he didn't know if anyone could hear him. She couldn't contact with vampires and vampires couldn't contact her, they were stuck behind an invisible force. He followed her everywhere and envied everyone who could be in her presence.

He hit his limit as he helplessly watched as she was attacked; he began to smash against the barrier in rage. As she and the others fled from the blaze, he followed, watching her in pain and the horror of her throwing up the blood. His heart hurt, he was stuck and forced to watch his love knowing he could do nothing.

"Kol…" A familiar sweet voice distracted him from his anger-it was Annabelle.

"Why do they do they make us watch this?"

"You don't have to…we're both here because we want to watch over her. If you don't want to just walk away…" He shook his head in disapproval

"I will never walk away from her ever again…I my deepest regret was that I did" He held back the tears, had she forgiven him?

"The when the time come you and I will be returned…She just needs to find her courage" He looked at her confusingly

"Why her courage?"

"She's afraid that if the magic over powers her she'll lose her humanity again…her greatest fear is herself" Annabelle sighed and looked towards her sister. "If she does not hurry it'll be too late…" They looked towards her as she healed

* * *

Dawn returned downstairs with Rebekah, Bonnie looked up towards her

"Thank you" Dawn gave a half smile and the shrugged her shoulders

"You're no use to me dead…" Klaus watched over her, he was worried. He always cared about her and at once he even loved her, but that was before he was a vampire and now he saw her as another sister. He always knew when she was on edge, they all did.

"Dawn what is wrong" Elijah too was worried

"That was a descendant…they've found me" She paced back and forth reading her grimoires. "Here it is!" She slapped the book shut and ran towards the door, sprinkling salt around the doors and windows "Bekah, sprinkle this at every window or entrance to this house" As Rebekah proceeded she grabbed four candles and made a square.

"It's done…what is this about?" Dawn interrupted her friend with a powerful "Shhh" She stood in the square and lit the candles. "Please Dawn we want to help…" Rebekah's pleading was cut short by the disturbing look on Dawns face.

"Please…even if I wanted you too, this is family business" That was when they all knew. The room drew cold as she mumbled her spell, her eyes blackened and veined. Bonnie was astounded, this was new magic. The candle flame grew higher as the spell reached its climax. It was done.

The silence was broken by a scream of pain outside; Dawn opened the door and saw a burning man. She stood and stared emotionless at his burning flesh, he looked up to her and his eyes changed.

"Make no mistake Amber…I will kill you" She pulled the broach off of his jacket and then broke his neck. Bonnie rushed out and stared at the body

"What happened?!"

"A protection spell, any of his kind come here again…They burn" She gave a cruel smile; killing Descendants gave an amazing feeling. But she had a decision to make, who would she kill first? Silas or Amber?

* * *

Next Day-

Dawn sat in the Mystic Grill hoping for an idea on how she was going to kill them both, she had one but would it work? She was on her third round of drink; alcohol was the only think preventing her from ripping everyone's head off. When she began to sense something; she instinctively knew who it was.

"Hello, I'm Atticus Shane." He reached out his hand but she ignored it.

"No you're not. You can fool many people but you cannot fool me Silas" Silas laughed under his breath, she was exactly like he'd been told. He found the whole ere about her fascinating. He continued to talk but she planked his look.

"You're an intelligent woman"

"No need to remind me, what do you want?"

"I'm proposing that you let me live longer" He knew it was a risk, he could tell she had a temper

"And why would I want to do that?" For the first time she looked at him

"You're intelligent can't you figure it out?" Dawn bitterly laughed, but she knew "You don't honestly think I'd confront you otherwise?"

"Yes I know. Your mind is too accessible; if I wanted to I'd force you to kill yourself. But alas, where's the fun in that" She took a last swig of her drink and slammed it down on the table, making Silas jump- She smirked at her power, she enjoyed scaring the powerful. "Show me your real face and I may consider…" She got up and picked her jacket up.

"We could come to an agreement?" She snorted at him and got close to his face

"Don't push your luck…when you have an interesting bargain find me again…if you want to live don't come to the house" She playfully slapped his cheek and then winked at him before leaving. He stayed in his seat taking what he'd just done, but it was worth it for his love.

* * *

She lingered by the witch house, if anywhere this would be the safest place. Making another 'Magic Barrier' around her, she place a small golden dish before her, she then pulled out a knife and sliced into her hand. Letting the blood drip she concentrated hard about her little sister, she needed to speak with someone with sense. She'd never tried this before with her- one Annabelle was a vampire and two it hurt too much to think about her. She thought harder and tried to break the invisible barrier between herself and Belle. But nothing, she sighed. It was worth a try; after all she was a hybrid like her.

"Dawn?" She froze and slowly looked up, it had worked. She threw her arms around her sister and began to cry. "Get off you silly thing" But she held tighter she was too happy. Annabelle patted her back "Ok, get off now. I'm not back permanently" Dawn sighed she'd forgot

Annabelle stood in front of her like she had never left. She was still wearing the beautiful purple dress that she had died in.

"We have to be quick; before your blood dries up" Pointing towards the bowl "You do know that you have to bring us back as well as Kol?" Dawn looked at her confused "The Hage's need to return to stop Amber, in particular mother…it means that you can concentrate on Silas" She paused and gave a stern look at Dawn "And don't think I didn't see you with him earlier!"

"He came to me…" But she was interrupted by her sister

"No arguments now, we have barely anytime left. To bring us all back you need to perform the ritual on a full moon, and you need a Bennett witch…Keep tight hold of mother's grimoires because it's all in there and I believe that's what Amber is after" She stopped suddenly and stared towards the shadows "Wow…he's handsome"

Dawn spun around seeing who it was she slapped her little sister out of her daydream.

"Hey! Anyway few seconds left…I will see you soon sister…me and Kol are watching over you" Before Dawn could question her she vanished in the wind. She turned towards the tree.

"Earwigging are we quarter back?" Matt appeared from the shadows, in shock at what he had just seen.

"I—I'm sorry I didn't mean to…err…did she really think that?" Dawn rolled her eyes at him and began to clear up her spell. "So are you some sort of…witch?"

"Possibly…I don't tend to give my identity away to strangers…" She looked towards him and saw that he was being held by one of Amber's puppets. She sighed as she walked closer to them

"Come on put him down"

"Not until you give us what we want" Dawn rolled her eyes

"Are we going to do this the difficult way?" The descendant pulled out a knife and stabbed at Matts shoulder. "I guess so…" As her eyes veined she grabbed hold of the man and pulled him back away from Matt. He then pulled out a white stake and went for her; she pushed him to the ground and pressured her knee into his back. Holding tight onto his arm she pulled it back, the bones began to crack as he screamed out hate.

"You're an abomination! You will die!"

"Funny that coming from you" She snorted at him and ripped his left arm away from his body- She pushed his face into the dirt and hissed into his ear.

"Go back to your master and warn her…this town is mine, if she dare show her face here I will kill her" A final shoved of his head she got up, he spat the mud from his mouth

"All talk!" He spluttered in pain as he looked towards his missing limp 10 meters away from his body. Dawn ignored him and helped Matt up; she bit into her wrist and shoved it into his mouth.

"W-what was that?" She gave a sarcastic smile

"Family business…anyway I'd recommend that you try not to die anytime soon, I haven't a clue what would happen" She picked up her stuff again and walked away from the confused human

"Thanks—I guess" He called after her

* * *

She re-entered the house and fell onto the sofa, she had no idea what was going on with her. She just saved a human…was her humanity coming back? She rubbed her face as Bonnie and Caroline walked through.

"Your still here then?" She sighed sarcastically

"You're a daemonion …" Dawn laughed at them

"Wrong Hage witch…try again" They noticed her bitterness and realized it wasn't the time; she was too occupied with what her sister said and about Kol. She poured herself another drink, she felt like she deserved it.

"You do drink a lot"

"Well if you had a life like mine…you'd soon realize that alcohol is your greatest friend" She took a big gulp and got up "When is the next full moon?" Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other

"Err…next week?" Dawn tilted her head back in annoyance- A week? At least she had time to prepare

"Bonnie make sure your free on that day…I have a job for you"

"And what will I get out of it?"

"I'll bring your grandmother back…" Bonnie froze as she took in the words "The resurrection spell I'll be doing requires 5 witches to return…so since you'll be helping me the fifth can be your grandmother" Draining the glass of its contents she left the room to let Bonnie consider her proposal.


	10. Shattered Glass

Ambers POV-

Amber sat in her study reading through her many grimoires; she and her Descendants were now living in the town beside Mystic Falls. She slapped the book shut and tossed it to the ground, lifting the hand held mirror on her desk she looked at herself. Her eyes were dim and the signs of aging were appearing, but she knew what to do.

"Malcolm!" Her servant ran into her study "Bring me another human" He nodded and retreated out of the room. She looked again at her reflection; she needed to find that spell and soon, there's only so long that you can pull this off! And she was now over 1000 years old but still classed as a mortal. Malcolm returned dragging in a young human girl, he ushered her over to his master. Amber lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. "This will hurt a little" She gave a fake smile to comfort the petrified girl.

She placed her cold hand over the girl's heart, her eyes blackened as she absorbed the life out of her. Dropping the lifeless girl to the ground she looked again into the mirror

"How do I look Malcolm?"

"Beautiful as always mam" She smirked; she knew she was, but loved being told anyway. He retreated once again taking away the body.

Her solitude was disturbed by banging and screams from outside. The door flung open as one of her descendants fell in. She ran over to him and looked at his armless body.

"What happened?"

"Dawn…I nearly had her and she ripped my arm" Amber stood up threw her books around in anger "Thomas is dead also…her house is spell protected" This angered her even more

"Is there anything that is successful from your mission?" She spat as he smirked through the pain

"Yes…we were able to get information…she has met with Silas. She knows of Kols death…and she saved a human, her humanity is returning"

"Then we must break it again!"

"And there's one more thing. There's a new doppelgänger, Elena, she killed Kol" Even though is excruciating pain he laughed wickedly

"And what of Katerina? Is she still alive?"

"Very much so. Both of them are vampires…and Dawn hates both" An idea bloomed in her mind as her descendant laughed himself to death. She looked down at his eerily happy face and smirked, she knew what she was going to do.

"MALCOLM!" Without hesitation he ran into the room, ready for his orders "Warm the car. We're going to take a little trip to Mystic Falls" He bolted out of the room as she picked up another stake. She walked toward the window and smirked "I will find that spell!" she grabbed her bags and went into the limousine, this time it was going to work. All she needed was Elena.

* * *

Elijah walked into Dawns room; she was still out for the count. He walked over to the blinds and opened them fast. Dawn grumbled at the light and sat up, her head still aching from the night before. Her hair was ruffled and frizzed but she still looked her attractive self.

"What are you up to Miss Hage?" He handed her a tall glass of water as she rubbed her face

"Trying to fix the situation…" She took a sip of water as he sat on her bed

"By becoming an alcoholic?" They smiled at each other, out of all of his siblings he was the one who truly understood her despite not being the closest.

"I'm trying to decide what to do"

"So you're not just killing Silas?"

"I also have to kill Amber…"

"Why don't you kill him first and then your sister…" Before he finished she shook her head

"That's the problem. When I kill Silas I lose my powers meaning I cannot kill her or bring back my loved ones" Elijah looked at her knowing

"You need to bring back your family don't you?" She nodded in reply as she took the final gulp of water. Elijah looked down towards his cufflinks and began to turn them as she got out of bed.

"So…is Katerina just a stage?" Elijah turned away from her question, he wanted to say no and that he loved her, but he couldn't. "Elijah?" He looked towards her but changed his answer

"Who are you bringing back?" Dawn smirked at his sudden change of topic, she knew why.

"Mother, father, Belle" She paused and then looked towards him "Aluesa…" He stood up and handed her a bath robe, he knew what she was up to.

"Aluesa and I were just friends!" Dawn rolled her eyes and giggled

"Sure…anyway do you wish to speak to her? Because I'm just about to" Elijah quickly looked at her trying to hide his emotions

"Is she back!" His voice slightly showed his excitement but lowered when she shook her head. She walked over to her bag and pulled out the golden bowl she used before and placed it on the floor, she then sat beside it.

"As there's two of us we both have to give blood" She bit into her hand and let her blood drip into the bowl, Elijah then copied and watched as their blood mixed. "Now just think of her and the memories you had, I will do the same" Trying not to crease his suit he sat beside her and closed his eyes. She muttered a few words and the bowl burst into purple flames.

"About bloody time!" They quickly opened their eyes and saw Aluesa standing with a wide smile on her face. "900 years and you finally decide to let me visit" She laughed under her breath as she hugged her little sister. She looked towards Elijah who was still sitting on the floor. "Hello Elijah" He smiled and looked her as he did long ago, she hadn't changed she was just as beautiful as she was the last time he set eyes on her.

"Hello Aluesa…H-how are you?" He realized what he'd just said and then turned away, her presence was so real.

"Well I'm dead but other than that I'm fine" She laughed and walked towards him "As gentlemanly as always" She hugged him and then turned back towards her sister "We're all ready for our return, but you need another witch to complete the pentacle"

"That's already been decided, Sheila Bennett" Aluesa nodded in reply and then sat on the bed

"We all have a lot to catch up on…century wise. I mean what the hell is this?" She lifted up the phone that was on the side table. They both laughed at her. Elijah looked at the bowl and noticed the blood drying up. "Anyway, make sure you keep those grimoires safe. Amber is after them but we're not sure why. Mother is unsure as well, as there aren't any spells that should concern her"

Elijah stared in thought at Aluesa, an idea hit him.

"How has she been alive all these years?" The two sisters looked at each other in silence; for once they didn't know the answer-Was she in someone else's body or was she a vampire? Aluesa looked towards the bowl it was almost empty.

"Watch out sister…we cannot see where she is as she's blocked us, she could be anywhere. Who knows if she's already here! Goodbye for now, I will see you soon" She gave a final smile to Elijah as she faded away. For a moment he forgot all about Katherine.


	11. Things are now in motion

_**Sorry this chapter took so long! I've taken inspiration from when Katherine said that no-one really knew who she was, so I thought I'd make her more innocent. Thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate it and I hope you like it.**_

* * *

Katherine walked fast down the town square; she knew it was a danger being in Mystic Falls at the same time as Dawn as well as Klaus. She hadn't been this paranoid in such a long time. A car slowed behind her, she heard the window lower.

"Are you Elena Gilbert?" Katherine froze as she stared into the face that she wish she forgot, she played along in attempt to not be recognised.

"Er…yeah…Elena"

"I would like to speak with you Miss Gilbert" Katherine slowly walked up to her, trying her best Elena act. The car door opened and she stepped in. "So…I hear that Dawn tortured you" Katherine's face was blank, but on the inside all she wanted to do was laugh.

"Erm yes…"

"I expect that you would like revenge?"

"Yes…erm…who are you?"

"Amber Hage" She knew but she expected that Elena would ask "I think we shall discuss matters another time, somewhere more private" Amber smiled at her curiously as she left the car, she handed her a note "This is my number…call me when you've decided"

The car accelerated away leaving Katherine in deep thought-This was how she was going to regain Dawns trust. She pulled her phone

"Elijah…I need to speak with Dawn"

* * *

Dawn was reading in the study with Klaus and Rebekah when Elijah arrived. She peeped over the hard back to acknowledge his entrance.

"Dawn I need to speak to you" She sighed and looked up again

"Right now? I'm at the chapter where they're at the Netherfield ball…" Rebekah smirked as Elijah showed his confusion.

"Pride and Prejudice…I thought it'd be nice for her to catch up"

"This is really good you know…maybe you should read it" They all laughed except for Elijah who was still stone faced, Dawn sighed and slapped the book shut "Fine what is it?" He looked down to the floor and walked over to her.

"Katerina wants to meet with you…she has some important information" This caught Klaus's attention

"Where is she now?" Klaus asked, Elijah hinted that she was outside, Dawns face showed annoyance but she remained silent.

"Dawn?" She rolled her eyes towards him

"My humanity is on the edge of a knife…do you think it wise for her to be in my atmosphere?" Her words were stern and built up the tension.

"Dawn please, I think it'll be for your best interest" She looked towards Rebekah who was obviously uncomfortable.

"Fine…" She stood up and tossed the book onto the armchair "Bring her in" She folded her arms as Katherine sheepishly walked into the room. She clocked eyes with everyone; Elijah was the only one who could keep her safe now.

"Ah Katerina…Strumpet of the century. What do I owe the err…pleasure" Her sarcasm almost made Rebekah burst into laughing.

"I-I…look I'm sorry. I just want to make it up to you" Dawn rolled her eyes

"And how do you expect to do that? You sold me out, my sister died because of you. I lost Kol and I killed an entire town of people. You don't have to live with that…I do!" She felt her blood beginning to boil; rage was growing inside of her. The windows flung open as a strong wind passed through the house.

"Dawn…its ok" Elijah spoke softly, either way it was his head on the line. She rolled her eyes towards him and bit into her lip.

"What are you proposing?" She dug her fingers into her arm to vent her anger, Katherine rummaged through her bag and pulled out a note, slowly handing it towards her.

"It's Amber's number…she thought I was Elena" Dawn held the note and bolted her eyes up

"When? Where?"

"The town square…an hour ago…she wants Elena for something" Dawn's face changed from anger to a smirk. She knew what Amber was up to and she was going to play at her own game.

"Thank you Katerina…perhaps I won't kill you after all" She turned and picked up the phone, dialling the numbers she hadn't a clue what she was going to say.

_Hello Elena…_

"Hello sister…I hear that you are looking for me" There was silence from the other end, just the breathing of her shocked nemesis.

_How did you…._

"Didn't you get my warning? You leave this town now or I swear to god I will kill every Descendant that draws breath…and then I'll come for you, do you understand? Once apon a time I would've been afraid to kill you…but now, nothing will make me happier to see you dead, dangling from the wall as you left our little sister" She hung up the phone and looked back up towards Elijah, before he could stop her she ran out dragging Katherine with her.

"DAWN!" He screamed after her

* * *

She'd finally stopped running, she threw Katherine to the ground and walked over to the cliff edge; she hadn't been here for 1000 years.

"P-please don't kill me…." Dawn didn't respond she just looked at the aging trees. "I'm so sorry!" Dawn held her hand up to stop her talking.

"I'm not going to hurt you…Elijah is like a brother to me, I'm not going to hurt the person he loves" She paused and looked up "You should be thanking me…if you stayed there any longer Klaus would've killed you" She walked over to a large rock and sat on it.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"I want to know the truth Katerina. You've helped me today, so you tell me the truth and I'll consider persuading Klaus to let you be free" Katherine looked up to her with astonished eyes, she couldn't believe it.

"What is this place?" Dawn smirked sadly and looked around her; it hadn't changed much, the trees were just taller.

"This is where I died…Where I'd meet Kol…My history" She closed her eyes to control her emotion; she shouldn't of come here.

"Why did you…"

"I brought you here because no-one else knows of this place…Now tell me why" She stared at Katherine whose eyes jolted side to side. She sighed and sat herself next to her.

"Because I was scared…" She shook her head and looked up to Dawn "Can't you just look into my memory or something" Dawn quietly laughed and shook her head.

"Fear consumes you Katerina. You even fear your own memories and feelings, confront your fear you, did it today twice" Dawn looked at her and smiled

"Why are you being nice to me…I thought you hated me"

"Because despite how you ruined me I still see the human girl that I felt sorry for" She raised her eyebrows in confusion "I knew Klaus was going to use you for the sacrifice so I didn't help him…Anyway I've forgiven you, you've given me the chance to kill Amber and that's all what matters" She stood up and face Katherine, she tilted her head and place her hand on her head.

*Flashback*

"_I can guarantee your safety Katerina, all you have to do is tell me where Dawn is" _

"_I do not know what you mean by safety? Am I in danger?"_

"_Niklaus wants to use you as a sacrifice…to break a curse. You will die unless you co-operate…Make her co-operate"_

"_Fine! Fine!" _

"_Now after you tell me, you will run with this… Things are now in motion; when you find her, kill her" _

Dawn quickly pulled her hand away and breathed heavily. Her hand was still tingling as she looked at Katherine.

"Amber…I should've known" She rubbed her face and she paced. "All this time I wanted to kill you…but that's what she wanted..." She looked up and gave a small laugh as she looked back at her. "I still get to haunt Elena though" They both smiled in understanding of each other.

"So what now?" Katherine had to break the silence

"Tell me everything that Amber told you today"

Dawn looked out at the view that she once looked at with Kol. She thought about Amber, smiling she mouthed the words that her sister so proudly used _Things are now in motion; when you find her, kill her. _Dawn laughed at the irony, Ambers words would come back to haunt her and that made Dawn very happy indeed.


	12. Preparation

Something was stroking Dawns face, she opened her eyes.

"Hello darling" Kols brown eyes met with hers as he lay beside her bare chested, she scowled at him

"That isn't funny Silas" She punched him in the face and threw the covers back

"Ouch…" Although he didn't expect it, that hurt. His nose began to throb as she got out of bed "Dam…" She turned towards him as he lustfully looked at her; she looked down and realized she was wearing her short pyjamas. Still scowling at him she twisted her hand in his direction. He began to writhe as unbelievable pain echoed through his body.

"You're making it too tempting"

"Ok…ok!" She smirked and lowered her hand; she wrapped herself in her silk bath robe as he regained his breath.

"Why are you here?"

"Well because I have something to propose" Within a flash she was sitting beside him on the bed, they were face to face. She smirked at his awkwardness.

"What is it then?" His face began to change to his real appearance, but she stayed still.

"I know you're going to kill me whatever I say, but I want to die…after I'm reunited with my love" Dawn sat back "You of all people know what it feels like" She gave him a cold look

"Yes but you don't see me in her appearance" Silas began to feel guilty "What are you proposing then" He got out of bed and walked towards the window.

"You let me live longer so I can reunite with her…and I'll help you with Amber" Dawn laughed

"Your number one fan?" He looked down and shook his head

"She was once but no longer…all she wants is power, without me or you she'll be the most powerful person in the world. You want to know why she wants your mother's grimoires; she wants to become a hybrid like you" She was astonished, was he really helping her?

"Fine…But I swear down if you break your promise I will kill you and torture your girlfriend's soul" Silas looked at her shocked

"You can do that?" She smiled and nodded "Full Moon night tonight…do you want my help since Amber is near?" She hesitated and then nodded; she took his hand and shook it.

"We have a deal. But no mind tricks!" She gripped tighter on his hand until he agreed "Be there by 8 or the deal is off" He nodded again and then vanished.

* * *

Dawn was about to enter the Mystic Grill; she was going to meet Bonnie. Before she entered she was pushed against the wall, a hand gripped tighter around her neck. She opened her eyes and stared into pale blue eyes, she smiled.

"What did you do to Elena!?" She said nothing, was she really going to bother with this pathetic baby vampire? His grip got tighter she pouted angrily, she was starting to get annoyed.

"Get your hands off me before I kill you…" He smiled

"No chance…Not until you apologise to Elena"

"Damon leave it! You don't know what's she's capable of!" Elena's whinny voice made Dawn cringe, her eyes veined to show a final warning but he still held her there. She bared her fangs and plunged them into his neck, bending his arm unnaturally backward. "STOP! PLEASE!"

"I warned you Salvatore…maybe you shouldn't underestimate newcomers" Damon gasped for air and her grip tightened. She plucked his daylight ring from his finger and tossed it to the side. As Elena went to rush to it, Dawn flashed in front of her and smashed her head against the brick wall.

"I just love doing that" Elena looked coldly up towards her as her head healed, she then looked over towards Damon who was hiding in the shadows. She sighed "You'll never learn will you" With a final smirk she entered the grill and sat beside Bonnie.

"What was that?" Dawn turned and looked outside, Elena had returned Damon's ring and were arguing about what had just happened.

"What was what?" She smiled innocently as Bonnie palmed her face "Anyway…enough chit chat, you better still help me" Bonnie nodded reluctantly

"Fine…But I better go check up on them" She got up and left

"Remember 8" She heard the door close and then walked out the back, she couldn't be bothered anymore she had too much to prepare.

* * *

It was getting dark now; Dawn stood with the other Originals waiting for Bonnie and Silas to show up. She was beginning to get restless so she prepared her spell; she drew a large pentacle in salt and stood in the middle. She looked up to the sky, it was almost time.

"Sorry I'm late…they tried to stop me" She nodded and led Bonnie into the middle. She knew Silas was in the shadows, she could feel his presence.

"I'm going to take a risk tonight Bonnie, it may be my only chance" She paused and looked into her worried eyes "I'm going to try and bring Kol back" Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Trust in me…there's going to be a lot of witch power tonight" They held hands as the pentacle burst into blue flame. "Repeat what I say…and just think of your Grams and nothing else"


	13. With a Great Return

_**Thank you for all your reviews they really help :)**_

* * *

Dawns eyes veined and blackened as she began to chant the spell, as Bonnie joined the flames flew higher; a mix of blue and gold. A powerful wind swept past them as the ground shook from the power they emanated. The flames twizzled and lingered at each point of the pentacle. Bonnie's hand began to burn as Dawn's power began to shake their bodies. She heard her heart beat faster and faster, she turned towards Dawn her nose began to trickle blood and face became menacing. She felt the strain from her body; they were fighting against the spirits. Klaus worryingly looked towards his siblings and then towards Silas-Was this meant to happen?

The moon peaked at its highest point as they came to the climax of the spell, they were past the spirits. The flames singled out at the 6 points. Bonnie felt a great power coming as their hands began to quiver. Dawn screamed in pain as she released all the power she had left, everyone was blown from their feet and pushed back.

The two witches lay hand in hand but Dawn was motionless on the floor.

"Bonnie?" A familiar voice distracted Bonnie

"Grams!" The elderly witch ran over to her granddaughter and held her tightly. They turned around as five bright lights faded into figures.

Grams looked down at Dawn who was still clutching Bonnies hand, she peeled their hands apart and gasped at their palms-She still hadn't stirred. Kol's eyes began to clear as he noticed a body on the floor, he rushed over-Not again! He frantically patted her cheeks

"Dawn wake up! Dawn!" He began to freak out as a tear of blood fell from her eye "What is happening?!" Elizabeth rushed over and placed her hands on her daughters pale face.

"Her body couldn't cope with her power" She looked towards Bonnie who was shaken up

"I don't understand shouldn't that be me?"

"She didn't let you use your full power" She looked down at Dawn "If she did you would be dead by now"

"How long will she be like this" Kol interrupted as he cradled her head and wiped the blood from her face

"Who knows…" He began to shake his head; he couldn't believe this was happening again. He fought back the tears; he wasn't going to cry expessaily in front of everyone. He picked up her burnt palm- what the hell was going on?

Aluesa ran over and grabbed her hand out of Kol's; she ran her fingers over the burns- They weren't healing. She looked up towards everyone

"We cannot stay here! This is opportunity for Amber" The others nodded in agreement "Kol take her" One by one the original vampires sped away with a mortal, leaving nothing but the smouldering salt.

Kol carried her to her room and laid her on the bed, she was still motionless as he pulled the covers over her body-One thing he knew…she was alive. He lay beside her and waited until she woke, staring into her peaceful face he touched her cheek.

"I love you…please come back"

* * *

Annabelle sat with Bonnie in the living room, as the others all caught up on the time gone by.

"Are you alright? Is there anything you need to eat?" Bonnie shook her head, all she wanted to do was thank Dawn but she couldn't. Her grandmother was resting by Elizabeth's orders so she was stuck with members of the most powerful witch family in history.

"I'm fine thank you, but you can if you want" Annabelle smiled, she knew that this Bennett witch had no idea what she was. There was a long silence before Bonnie spoke "Will she be alright?"

"Yes she'll be fine…come on she's a vampire and a Cassadra witch!" She smiled and lighted the fire, she thought her family needed some warmth. Bonnie stared at her- A Cassadra witch? This was new to her.

"Sorry for asking but what is a Cassadra witch?" Belle smiled and leaned towards her

"There are two types of witches…normal and Cassadra. You're a 'normal' witch…like your family, my family except my father are Cassadra" She paused and looked towards her mother who was reading through her grimoires "Cassadra witches are very powerful…and blessed with their own individual powers from the Spirits"

"Why?"

"Well apparently we're descended from the spirits themselves but I'm not sure…" She looked towards the fire, it flickered at the conversation.

"So what are your powers?" Belle smiled and sat closer to her

"To be quite honest my powers aren't anything compared to my mother and sisters…I have a talent for tarot cards, I'm more of the spiritual side of witchcraft. Aluesa has the gift of foresight and has basic healing powers…erm…Mother is very powerful with healing and other spells…And Dawn is the most powerful of us all, she can contact the dead, resurrection and can control the Other Side" She picked up one of the magazines that was on the coffee table and began to flick through the pages.

"And what about Amber?" She whispered, Belle showed her discomfort

"I do not class her as family…but I guess that you hear all about her so you must be curious…her powers were telepathy, but she fell to dark magic. She manipulates minds…honestly the best to talk to is mother" She paused "Pass me your hand" She held her hand and looked at the burn "Its healing fast…I believe she'll be awake soon"

* * *

Three days past and Kol still waited in her room, he held her locket tight in his hand. A knock at the door caught his attention. Klaus walked in

"Kol you need to drink…Elizabeth said if you don't soon you'll die again" Kol sat beside Dawn and held her hand

"I'm not leaving her again…get me a bag or something" Klaus was taken back; Kol wasn't one for not having a fresh meal. He left and the returned with two bags, handing one to Kol he then placed the other on the side table for her when she woke up. "Thank you brother" Klaus rested his hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be alright" Kol looked up to him

"I saw you there that night…at Gilberts door" Klaus began to turn away "I know you would've saved me if you could…"

"Family comes first brother…no matter how annoying you all are" They smiled at each other before he walked out to leave him in peace.

Lying beside her again he noticed something, he saw her chest move with breathing. Her eyelashes flickered as she peeped her eyes open; her mouth was dry as she lightly coughed. He sat up and reached for the blood bag, ripping it open he hovered it in front of her face.

"Dawn…drink" Lifting her shaking hand she took it from his hand and began to drink, colour returned to her face as she drained the last drops. Falling back into her pillow she sighed.

"Did it work?" Her voice was croaky, he smiled at the fact she wasn't truly with it.

"Look for yourself" She turned her head towards him, her blue eyes glossed with tears as she lightly touched his face.

"Kol…" She smiled uncontrollably as he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her; kissing her head he linked their fingers together. Resting her head on his chest she closed her eyes again. "I love you"

He smiled as he stroked her hair; unlinking their fingers she rested her palm on his chest. There were no words, they just lay in silence. There were no words that could be said except _I love you. _


	14. These Arms

Dawn stretched as she woke up she hadn't slept that good in such a long time. She looked beside her-Where was Kol? She rubbed her face and then opened her eyes; Kol stood in the bathroom doorway staring at her lustfully, she giggled and pulled the duvet over her head. Within seconds the covers were pulled away and on the floor, she rolled her eyes towards Kol who was now on top of her and staring into her eyes.

"My family are downstairs…" He smacked his lips against hers before she could finish. Pouting her lips trying not to laugh she spun him round so that she was on top. Pushing down on his wrists she tilted her head.

"Fine…just kisses then" He smirked as she bit her lip and lent in to kiss him again. He caressed her back as they kissed passionately. Pausing for breath they rested their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes, he stoked her cheek. "I finally have you back"

"Forever…can you cope?" He laughed as he stroked her arm

"I guess I'll have to" She slapped him playfully and then stole another kiss before getting out of bed. Wrapping herself in her bath robe she opened the blinds, it was a beautiful day. She felt Kols hands touch her waist as she looked out at the gardens; he quickly wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his chin on her shoulder. "These arms are never going to let you go" He nibbled at her neck as she began to laugh; she couldn't remember being this happy before.

She slowly got dressed-If only she could she'd stay in her room all day.

"Right I'm going to go see them" As she walked past him he smacked her behind "Oi…you cheeky bugger"

"Shouldn't wear such lovely jeans then…" He winked at her as he picked up a t-shirt; she rolled her eyes and put on her locket.

* * *

Running down the stairs she jumped into her father's arms, this truly was going to be a great day. She smiled as her siblings rushed over to her; it was so strange seeing them in modern clothes. George looked up to Kol who was now walking down the stairs.

"Ok sweethearts I'm going to let you catch up…Kol come walk with me" She pecked her father's cheek before he left and then kissed Kol.

"You two really need to get a room…" Dawn scowled at her little sister

"We have one…I see that you've already caught up on modern language" Belle laughed

"Bonnie's been helping…anyway take us out I want to see all the new stuff"

"Fine…how about the grill? That quarter back works there" Belle's eyes lightened up as she dragged Dawn out of the door.

"We're going there then…You coming Bekah?" She nodded and joined them along with Bonnie. "Aluesa?"

"No thanks I'm going to stay here…and er…read"

Dawn called out from outside "Read Pride and Prejudice!"

"You're bloody obsessed with that book!" Rebekah shouted from the car

Their chatting became muffled as they got further away. She entered the study and saw Elijah in the corner, slowly walking towards him he looked up.

"Hey…So how do you like the new look?" He was quite taken back from her transformation, she looked so different and he loved it.

"It's very lady-like, you look beautiful" She tried not to blush as she sat beside him

"Thank you but I'll never quite get used to these…" Before she could finish he'd pressed his lips against hers, their tongues connecting he curled the tresses of her brown hair around his finger. When he finally pulled back she finished her sentence "Heels"

"I'm sorry" She frowned and shook her head before pulling him back to finish what he started. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her up to his room, placing her on his bed he began to think-Was he really going to do this? What about Katherine? She was undoing his tie when he held her hands, she looked into his eyes. "I don't know if I can do this"

"Shut up and kiss me" She leant forwards and began to kiss him again but she quickly pulled away, she stared into his eyes knowing.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…"

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know what happened! Ever since I saw you I just began to think of us…and then today you looked so beautiful. I just couldn't control myself" He sighed, every bone in his body told him to be with her but it was his mind that stopped him. "I'm so sorry Aluesa" Turning away from her face was so difficult, she cupped his face in her palm and turned it towards her.

"If only I could love a man as much as I do you" She kissed his cheek and then walked towards the door "Listen to your heart Elijah " He longing looked towards her as she walked out of his room-What was he going to do?

* * *

Dawn sat alone in the beer garden; Annabelle was chatting up the quarterback, and Bonnie and Rebekah were discussing Dawns history inside. She thought she need some time alone, so she sat and enjoyed her gin and tonic in the beautiful outdoors. Finishing the last drops she got up to re-join her group.

Suddenly Elena rushed towards her and plunged a dagger into her heart, Dawns glowing skin turned grey as she fell back into her arms.

"What do you think you are doing?" A stern voice stopped Elena in her tracks; she turned towards a young woman who was visibly angry.

"This has nothing to do with you" The woman slowly walked closer, her brown hair moved in the light breeze.

"Who bought you?" Elena's eyes jolted- Who was this woman and what was she on about?

"Excuse me?" The woman smirked she knew who.

"You should've really thought before you daggered my sister" Her eyes blackened as she twisted her hand towards Elena "Maybe I should clear your mind" Elena dropped the neutralized body as excruciating pain shot through her body. Her body twisted on the ground as the witch stepped closer; she could taste blood in her mouth. She screamed out in pain as a final shot of power entered her brain.

The back door flung open but Elena didn't notice. Rebekah rushed towards Dawn and pulled the dagger out, within a flash Dawn was up and filled with rage. Lifting Elena by her hair she smashed her head onto the wooden bench, it smashing under the blow. She then pinned her against the wall.

"You're really starting to get under my skin doppelgänger" Her grip tightened around her neck as Elena began to cry

"That's enough Dawn" Aluesa called out, the grip loosened as Dawn stepped back with an evil smirk, before Elena could run her neck was snapped.

"Decided to join us then big sister" Aluesa smiled and stepped over the body

"Yes…I needed a drink" She walked into the grill with her sisters and Rebekah, leaving Bonnie to stare at Elena's body. She felt nothing for her but anger, for the first time she decided not to help her old friend and for the first time she did what she wanted to do. She had enough of being forced to do things for Elena. She walked back into the grill and joined her new friends, and she decided that she would never be controlled again. Leaving her old life behind she was going to be what she wanted.

* * *

**So should Elijah choose Katherine or Aluesa? What do you think? **


	15. Haunted

Surrounded by darkness but he knew he wasn't alone, he could feel their presence.

"Jeremy" Her voice was silent but he could faintly hear the repeating of his name

"I know what you did" He spun around but there was no-one "I hear your footsteps" At the end of her words they tailed off into echoes.

"I feel your fear" His heart raced, it was like a scene from a horror movie, her cackles echoed around him and pierced through his body. He heard the mumbling of people talking but he could not make out the words. "Jeremy…" She splurged out his name and dragged it on, his name repeating again and again in whispers. He began to run but her voice followed him, it came from everywhere "JEREMY!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed but his voice was low. Gripping onto his head he fell to the ground, looking up his eyes caught with a young woman, an evil smirk spread across her face and her eyes black. "Who are you?"

"Master of this dark realm" Her smirk turned into a wicked laugh, he felt his soul shiver from her presence. He heard many voices in his head screaming. "It's awful isn't it? The souls of the lives you destroyed stuck in your little mind" She stepped closer towards him, her heels clicking against the cold and bottomless floor.

"I've killed a few in my time…but a whole bloodline? That's farfetched…even for an original" He began to shuffle backwards, her face was strangely friendly but was riddled with anger and revenge.

"I had to…it was the only way to get the cure" The woman rolled her eyes and crouched down

"That cure was for Silas…no other. But then again I must thank you…In raising Silas you awoke me" She smiled again "Your stupidity risked the discovery of the supernatural…I think people randomly dying the street in such a horrific way is going to catch some attention"

"He tried to rip my arms off and kill my sister"

"Yes to save lives…and for the person he loves. Maybe you should think before following any of your sister's advice. The mark on your arm counts for nothing. You bring shame to the brotherhood of the five and you are going to suffer" She pulled him up by his throat and stared into his eyes, her eyes still blackened and veined.

"I'm dead there's nothing you can do!"

"I'm going to haunt you forever" She spread out _forever, _his heart pounded in his chest and she dropped him to the ground. She faded away into dust leaving him gripping onto the floor.

* * *

Amber's POV

"What do you mean she's dead?" Amber paced around the room, venting her anger out on anyone or anything that was even a few feet away.

"Dawn broke her neck…there was another witch though…her eyes blackened like yours do" Amber froze, her heart began to race and her hands became sweaty.

"What? Did you catch a name?" There was a long pause "SPEAK!"

"I t-think her name was Aluesa" She bit into her lip in absolute disbelief, the windows shattered as she exploded into pure rage. What if they were all back? Was that even possible? For the first time in her life she felt fear and she despised it.

"Bring Elena's body to me…" The descendant rushed out of the room leaving her to stew in her negative emotions.

* * *

There was a faint ring from the doorbell; it'd barely even been pressed. Annabelle stood up and opened the door, a miserable and heartbroken man stood at the step.

"Can I help you?" His bright blue eyes were red from crying as he looked up towards her, barely able to speak.

"Where's that bitch?"

"Who Elena? I believe she's dead" She smirked as he quickly pulled her towards him, holding her in a headlock she put on her petrified act. "Help me! Help me! Dawn!"

Rolling her eyes Dawn removed herself from Kols arms, she slowly strolled towards the door as she noticed the familiar face.

"Ah Damon…How can I help you?"

"You killed Elena!"

"Actually I just broke her neck…kinda bad timing on my behalf after she was brain fried…soz" He looked at her in disbelief as she shook her shoulders dramatically.

"Fine pay back! Is this your sister?" She winked at Annabelle who was trying her best not to burst into laughter

"Yes. But she can take care of herself, can't you sweetie?" Annabelle's eyes blackened as Damon's arm burst into flame, loosening his grip she spun around and sunk her fangs into his neck. Standing back she bit into her wrist and shoved it in his mouth, he screamed out as her blood burnt his gums. She pushed his face towards the ground and then re-entered the house, leaving Dawn resting against the doorframe.

"Come around here again with threats and you'll join your whore" He gasped for breath as she slammed the door in his face-Was that vervain in her blood? But she was a vampire…and a witch?

Pulling himself up, he noticed someone in the distance. Appearing in front of her he lifted her by her neck and pushed her against the car. His grip tightened as she gasped for breath-this one defiantly wasn't a vampire.

"What's your name?"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Her eyes changed from blue to black as she snarled at him, he slammed her head against the car window, it slightly cracking. Her power retreating as her breaths became faint.

"Get off of her!" He felt a strong hand on his shoulder as Elijah snarled in his ear. Snapping his neck Aluesa fell into his arms "Aluesa…are you alright?"

"Yes thank you" He pulled her up into his arms and gazed into her eyes "Look what happened the other day…I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't of said what I said" He stroked her cheek "I don't want to be the one to force you to choose" He smiled at her beauty

"I've made my decision" Opening her mouth to speak again, he pressed his lips against hers. But this time he held her tightly around her waist, she smiled uncontrollably as he continued to kiss her lips. Taking her hands in his, he kissed her hand and stared into her blue eyes. "All I want is you…" She giggled and flung her arms around his neck as he spun her around.

Deep and broken breaths came from Katherine as she stared at them from a distance. A tear fell from her eye as she saw the complete happiness in Aluesa's face, she deserved him.

* * *

Dawn snuggled up to Kol on their bed, drawing patterns on his bare chest with her finger she became inquisitive of what happened in the morning.

"What did my father have to say then?" She rolled on top of him and stared deeply into his brown eyes. He twirled her golden curls as she bit into her lip.

"Not much darling, why?" She could tell he was hiding something.

"Tell me" He pressed his lips together and shook his head. He smirked as she crawled over him, their fingers tangling as she kissed his neck. Flipping her over onto her back he pressed down on her arms.

"You're not escaping it this time darling"

"I cannot complain" Their noses touching before he pulled her onto his lap, caressing her back as they kissed passionately.

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to Howl _

_~Howl Florence and the Machine_


	16. A New Threat

Dawn bolted up in bed screaming, her heart pounding and her skin tingling. Kol jumped out of his skin and tried to calm her down, but she began to shake uncontrollably. He placed his hands on her cheeks and tried to steady her panicking. Goosebumps appeared on her skin as her mother ran into the room.

"Dawn what is going on!?" Dawn calmed but her breathing was still rapid.

"The veil…it's been broken" Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror.

"We need to protect this house!" She rushed out of the room and gathered her other daughters.

Kol sat beside her and stroked her cheeks. She looked at him with tearful eyes, she knew something was going to happen but she couldn't tell what.

* * *

Walking through town she couldn't help but feel disappointed at how little had happened since she died. As she tapped at the front door of her mother's house she was greeted by a young descendant.

"Password?" She looked at his with disbelief; she grabbed him and snapped his neck.

"I don't need a password" She stepped over his body and ran up the stairs and couldn't help but feel annoyed that no-one remembered her. As she reached the top of the stairs she saw her mother performing a spell over a doppelgänger.

"I don't think that there's much point in doing that mother" Amber froze and turned around slowly, her mouth opened as she stared in wonder.

"Anita?" Her eyes became teary as she stepped closer.

"Yes that's my name…but obviously the one downstairs didn't know" Amber's eyes narrowed

"What did you do to him?"

"Snapped his neck…but do not worry he'll be back before long"

"How?" Anita strolled around the room smugly.

"The veil has be broken" She smiled evilly "I've come to finish what I started"

* * *

Dawn sat in silence as her sisters finished the updated protection spell. Her skin was pale and she felt cold.

"What's wrong with her?" Kol looked towards them

"She feels the effect of the Other Side as her gifts are to do with the dead. Also we have a big problem on our hands" Dawn laugh with disbelief

"You can say that again…every descendant that has ever died is going to be back….and even if we kill them again they'll just come back" Dawns temper got the better of her as she kicked the coffee table across the room.

"So? They're not as strong as you" Dawn rubbed her forehead

"The modern ones aren't strong agreed, but the early ones such as Anita are. They are like The Five! Trust me Kol, if Anita is back she's going to want revenge"

Within minutes the phone rang Annabelle stared as her sister answered it

"Hello?"

_Hello Dawn. Guess who?_

"Anita" She growled down the phone

_I see that you haven't forgotten me. How's the family? And Kol of course, is he in good health?_

"They're fine" They both knew it was a threat and a pathetic one, Kol didn't have 'health' he was a vampire.

_So I hear that you told my mother that if she came near Mystic Falls you'd kill us? Fascinating, because I'm sure you are aware the veil has been broken, and if we die we just pop back. I want you to give yourself up or I'll kill your family, I'm looking forward to repeating history._

The phone was dead as Dawn smirked; it was very stupid of Anita to threaten. She placed the phone back onto the dock and turned towards her anxious family.

"I'm going out…don't follow" Annabelle had listened in into the conversation and stared at her in disbelief.

"You cannot be serious?" But she was ignored. Dawn was out of the house before they could stop her. She was going to replace the veil and then kill them all, she decided that night she would fix whatever happened. And kill the witch who released hell on earth.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated this story for a while and that this update is quite short. It's a filler so that I can concentrate on what happens next. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often. Thank you for the reviews :)**


	17. Circles

Dawn walked through the busy streets; she was the only one who noticed all of the 'returners'. She then noticed Bonnie running into the grill, so she followed. With speed she appeared in front of her, she was more edgy than usual.

"Hello Bonnie…I see dead people" Dawn smirked as Bonnie began to step back "What's wrong? I just wanted to know if you knew anyone who did this." Bonnie's eyes jolted before she ran. But Dawn just appeared in front of her again.

"Your hiding something" Bonnie looked down, she grabbed her neck and pinned her against the bar. Trying to wriggle free, people began to run out of the bar with pace.

"Don't hide things now…it's too late. DID YOU BREAK THE VEIL!" Dawns eyes veined as her fangs appeared.

"You'll have to kill me" Dawn really didn't understand mortal stupidity

"Fine by me" She sunk her fangs into the helpless witches neck, Bonnie tried to perform a spell against her but it didn't work.

"You said you didn't hurt witches!" She gasped as she pulled away

"I will hurt them if they create a danger to my family!" Within a flash she snapped her neck, her patience was spent. She wasn't going to play nice anymore. She caught eyes with Matt who was hiding behind a table; she smiled as Bonnie's blood dripped from her mouth. Luckily for him Annabelle like him, so he was safe, for now.

Walking through the crowd of humans that were panicking at what they'd just witnessed, she couldn't help but smile. Within a few seconds she had ran to an empty field, looked around there was no-one, but she could still hear the commotion in the town. She removed her jacket and tossed it to the side, and then she tied up her hair.

Stretching out her fingers she began her spell, she absorbed the energy from the elements surrounding her. Her eyes slowly morphed into blackness as she mumbled the words, the breeze picked up and swirled around her but she stood unaffected. She turned her hand at the climax of her spell as she closed the 'gates of hell'. She shut her eyes and then reopened them, she was surrounded by descendants. She smirked, it wasn't over yet.

* * *

Kol and Annabelle rushed through the town, they had to find her before it was too late. Running into the Mystic Grill they were confronted by an extremely confused Dr. Fell.

"What happened here?" Annabelle questioned quickly, Meredith turned and stared. Gathering her words she finally spoke.

"Bonnie Bennett. She was dead but then she…vanished?" Annabelle palmed her face at the realisation of what Dawn did.

"Ok thanks" She turned to Kol "She's probably closed the door. Now she'll be able to kill the descendants without them coming back"

"We need to find her…If they all attack her they probably have the stake" Annabelle nodded and became increasingly worried.

"If both Amber and Anita are there that's a big possibility. If the early descendants are there they can hold her down…I just hope Silas is still on our side" They quickly left the grill and hoped that they'd find her soon.

* * *

They circled her be she stood unmoved at their attempts to frighten her. Amber pushed her way into the middle and smiled at her little sister.

"Finally after all these years…I re-meet the famous hybrid" Dawn rolled her eyes

"Not that famous dear sister since our kind has been long forgotten and lost" Amber was eager to change the conversation and finish her sister.

"Are you giving yourself up? Or are you doing this the hard way?" Dawn laughed and stepped closer

"I never give up. I understand that you want to be immortal like me and Belle?" Amber swallowed and bit into her lip.

"It's quite fun really being able to give and take life…I remember that massacre you caused me. I look back now and realize that it's funny, that only one can do that within a limited time. You see it controls you, as soon as it switched off you'd kill all of your little puppets" She quickly grabbed her throat and veined her eyes.

"But I will give you what you want…" She bit into her wrist and shoved it into her mouth, forcing Amber to drink. She tried to wriggle free; she didn't want to become a vampire this way.

"But I will make your life hell" She snapped her neck and stood back.

"But you will never be as powerful as me!" She kicked at her sisters limp body. Anita stepped forward in anger and disbelief. She looked down at Amber and then shot her eyes at Dawn, either way she was going to kill her

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Anita screamed as Dawn stood emotionless over her sister's body.

"I gave her what she wanted…tough luck it wasn't exactly" She winked and smirked as rage engulfed Anita. Running towards her Dawn dodged the stake and threw her across the field, she then pulled her up and pinned her against a tree. She sank her fangs into Anita as she fought back vigorously, but pointless.

"Revenge is sweet…"

"You're going to…die" Anita snarled and spat at her, Dawn plucked the stake from her palms and plunged it into her chest and through to the tree, she stood back and smirked at the dangling woman.

"What goes around comes around"

Before she could run back she was shot through the leg, she grimaced at the pain as she pulled the bullet out. She turned around to see Kol draining the descendant who'd just shot her, she smiled. She couldn't help but feel her affections towards him rise when he was like this. She fought the urge to whisk him away and have her way with him, and continued to stop the descendant's feeble attempts to stake her, Kol and Annabelle.

"Thanks love" She smiled at Kol as he continued to kill them one by one. She looked towards Annabelle who was obviously having fun, before she could run over her body froze.

All of a sudden a hand gripped tight around her throat, her eyes shot towards Silas who was holding her tightly. She pushed him back and looked at him confusingly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She shouted. He hit her and pushed her into the ground.

"Killing you…." She kicked his knee and then pulled his hand back in an unnatural way.

"We had a deal!" He smirked and bit into her neck

"We did. I allowed you to bring back your family whilst I broke the veil. But you put it back up before I could do what I wanted"

"Tough luck…you should've died when you had the chance" She kneed him in the stomach and threw him back, Kol stood forward but she pushed him back.

"Go! Now!"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"I didn't ask. Get away with Belle before he kills you…I won't lose you" Kol stood back as he watched her wrestle against Silas.

As she turned back to face Silas she noticed he was holding the bewitched stake.

"Shit…" Her eyes blackened as she twisted her hand towards him, he grimaced at the pain that she directed onto him. She circled him, fixating her powers onto his pathetic brain. She was going fulfil her destiny.

Silas felt as if he was being burnt from the inside out, he had no escape, he tried to run but his body was frozen. He tasted blood in his mouth as he took a final look at her; her angered face would put fear into the bravest of hearts. With a final cough of blood his flesh turned to dust and blew away in the wind.

She withdraw her magic and took a deep breath, it was time that she lost her powers. She turned her eyes towards Kol and smiled. As she stepped closer to him her body became tense and she felt something enter her chest.

"NO!" Kol roared as he tried to barge past Annabelle

"Kol! STOP! DON'T MAKE ME!" He threw her aside and ran towards Dawn, before he got far Annabelle twisted her hand towards him. He fell to the ground shouting in pain from his head and heart. Dawns eyes fell towards the stake that was lodged through her chest, they then darted up and stared into Ambers eyes. Her eyes watered and blinked fast, as she realized what was happening. She felt tingling spread from her heart to the rest of her body. Her skin began to crawl and a burning sensation shot up her spine. She gathered her words carefully. She fell to her knees and touched the smouldering wood that was poisoning her flesh.

"You're good as dead" She gasped for air as a trickle of blood fell from her glossed lips. Amber crouched down to her level and smirked.

"Well from my point of view you're the dead one" Dawns eyes became dull but she smirked and moved her lips closer to her sisters' ear.

"You're a part of my bloodline…If I die you die" She smiled as she fell to the ground, with one last laugh she became engulfed in flame.

Kol and Annabelle stood in horror, the flames reflected in their tears. Belle fell to her knees her tears and screams, but they still didn't show the full extent of her misery. Kol just sat in silence, unable to even mutter a sound. He sat and stared at the burning flesh of his Dawn; he never got to ask her that one question that he'd never been able to ask. As Amber retreated into the shadows to complete her transformation, Kol ran to Dawns side. He removed her locket and held it in his palms; it was stained with ash and burns. He needed to let of steam…and lots of it.

"There's going to be a lot of bloodshed tonight" He snarled quietly, there was only so much he could put up with.

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up; my whole body ached as I gathered my senses. I rubbed my forehead and looked around; I was still in the field. Laughing to myself I stood up, she failed and I was alive. Stepping away from where I'd waken I turned and screamed. I stared into my own burnt face, I was confused. Kol sat beside the body obviously distressed.

"Kol I'm alright…Look…Hello?"

There was no response, stretching my arm out my fingers grazed his back. He spun round and stared, but he hadn't acknowledged me, and there was no reflection in his eyes. I stood back and placed my hand over my mouth, I was dead. Everything felt as if I was alive, I could touch him and he felt it, but he just didn't see me. I was staring at my own dead body; and it freaked me out, what was I meant to do?

Kol stood up and took a deep breath; I could tell he was going to something to distract him. I moved in front him before he could run; I kissed my fingers and then placed them on his lips.

"I will find a way my love" I gasped. His eyes widened as he felt my touch, he reached his hand forward and hovered it beside my cheek. I smiled as I felt his soft hands against my cold skin. I closed my eyes and let a tear fall; as I opened them he was gone.

* * *

**A/N~ The story isn't complete yet just if you're wondering. The scenes where it's just Dawn dead will be in first person, her POV. But when she's with the others it can flip back to how it's originally been written. 'A Hidden Motive' was just a one shot, I know that she's dead in this story and alive in the other, but I wrote that before I had any ideas about this chapter. I haven't decided if I am taking that any further, but I guess anything is possible. Thanks for reading! Do you like how Dawn's characters progressed? Or would you like more scenes from how she was originally. Also would you like more scenes with Elizabeth? I'd love to hear your advice or ideas, and I'll see what I can do :)**


	18. A Funny Game

*Dawns POV*

I walked through the streets but no-one noticed. As I reached the park I flopped onto the bench, I needed something filled with alcohol. As I looked around I noticed something wasn't right, the dead were still there.

"What the hell?" Sitting in silence I noticed someone was sitting next to me, I couldn't tell if he was alive or not. I looked down to see a young boy, no older than 4. He sat staring at me, could he see me or was he just looking around. I thought there was no harm in trying.

"Hello there" His smile was wide and he had cute little dimples both sides of his cheeks. He had golden curls that moved as he wriggled.

"Hello" My eyes widened, he could hear me. Trying to gather my words I still couldn't believe what was going on. He looked like he'd been dead a long time. His clothes were almost medieval and as his legs dangled over the side of the bench I noticed he wasn't wearing shoes.

"My names Dawn" He giggled hysterically and shook his head

"I know silly" This confused me even more, he rolled off the bench and skipped through the park making a raspberry noise. I followed him.

"How do you know my name?" He began to laugh again and then ran up towards me.

"I'm you big brother…" I was speechless, could it be true or was he lying? I sat down on the grass to take in what I'd just heard. The little boy then flopped to the ground and then crawled onto my lap.

"So you're little Williame?" He nodded as he investigated his fingers. I couldn't believe this; my older brother who I'd never met was snuggled on my lap as if he'd never died. I stroked his head as he hummed; I recognised it as the song that mother would sing us when we were small. As we sat in silence I couldn't help but feel sad, mother had never recovered after his death and here I was sitting beside him. Mother and father never told us the truth about what really happened in England 1000 years ago. It was getting into late afternoon and we'd been sitting in the grass for a few hours.

"Shall we go home Will?" He nodded and then signalled for me to pick him up. As I did so he kissed my cheek.

"Wuv you Dawn" I couldn't help but smile; we never knew each other when we were alive, but I couldn't ignore it.

"Wuv you too Williame" I pressed at his button nose and then ran home. Luckily I still had my vampire speed so we were there in a few minutes. Walking up to the door he began to wriggle in my arms, I set him down and then held his hand. The house was silent as we walked in, I could tell that there were no vampires in the house. We walked into the lounge to see mother crying beside the window. Williame let go of my hand and ran towards her, he crawled onto the window seat and touched the window leaving a handprint in the condensation. She noticed and sat forward to investigate the little hand. Rushing towards the window I placed my hand next to his print, leaving a much larger print. She gasped and began to cry.

"Dawn? Williame?" As tears rolled down her already sodden cheeks, I noticed that his lip was quivering. He threw himself at her; she jumped in shock as she felt his small invisible body snuggle into her. I then joined him and rested my head onto her shoulder, I felt her hand on my head as she began to hum the tune that he was a few hours before.

As my father walked in I noticed the concerned look on his face; his wife was humming and snuggling nothing, this would concern any sane warlock.

"Liz? What are you doing?" She opened her eyes and looked towards him

"Quick George come over" He did so and sat beside us.

"Are you alright?"

"It's the kids" I could sense her eyes gleaming with both sadness and pure joy. He began to shake his head as he believed she'd finally lost it. I put my hand out and poked his cheek; he jumped back and touched his face. Williame giggled and pulled away from us and hugged father's legs.

"So the veil isn't up yet?" Mother sighed and looked towards him.

"I guess not but why we cannot see them I do not understand. The descendants she just killed haven't returned either…this is rather strange"

"Are we to tell the others?" He stood awkwardly as his long dead son hang onto his leg.

"No. We will let them decide…if she wants them to know she'll appear like she is now" They both nodded at each other as she got up.

Kol walked into the house, his clothes sodden with blood. I quickly covered Williame's eyes so he didn't see. But I guess he must have seen what I did in the past and before I died. An idea bloomed in my mind to show that I was here, I smiled to myself. This was going to be funny.

* * *

Kol ran upstairs and changed out of his clothes and into something more comfortable; he then flopped onto the bed and sighed. That was a good feast but it still didn't distract him like he hoped. It was dark now and he could hear the others downstairs, luckily they hadn't bothered him at all since he got back. He rolled under the covers and closed his eyes, he wished this whole day was just a terrible, terrible nightmare. The door opened slowly, his solitude was over.

"Leave me alone…" The door shut slowly. He rolled onto his back and rubbed his face. Suddenly the covers were on the floor, he pulled his legs up fast and realized no-one was there, someone was testing his patience. He got out of bed and picked up the duvet. He suddenly felt as if he was pushed down, something was holding him down onto the bed. He looked at his arms and noticed dents where fingers should've been pressing. He couldn't deny that he wasn't freaked out. He felt as if fingers were crawling up his body and across his chest. Teeth travelled up his chest and nibbled at his neck, he pushed whatever it was away and ran out of the room.

As he ran downstairs Elizabeth quickly looked away, he was only in his underwear.

"Do you mind Kol, I know you're used to living in a household full of men but there are ladies in here now" He smiled for a split second as he reached for an oversized coat.

"Yes sorry, it's just erm…I need to talk to you about something" He looked behind him; he didn't need Klaus to hear this.

"Of course…We'll go to the study" She began to walk away as Kol felt someone run their fingers through his hair.

Elizabeth perched herself on the armchair as Kol sat opposite looking edgy. She watched closely as she noticed the material of his jacket move. She smirked, she had an idea what was going on.

"What's wrong then?" Kol fidgeted in his seat

"Well…erm…someone is touching me" She tried to hide a smile but his face was serious. "I mean I got into bed and someone threw the duvet across the room…and touched me?" He noticed her attempts to hide her amusement.

"It's not funny! I am a loyal man!" Elizabeth gave a comforting smile and tapped his leg.

"Don't worry Kol, its Dawn. She's having a bit of fun" Kols jaw dropt "She gave us a little visit with Williame earlier. It seems that her spell to replace the veil backfired. We can't see or hear her but we can feel her."

Kol smiled it seemed like something she'd do. It comforted him a bit knowing that she wasn't being tortured or in pain on the Other Side. He quickly stood up.

"Thanks…now I'm going back to bed" Within seconds he was back in his room. Elizabeth sighed with a smile, if only there was a way she knew that could return her.


	19. Change of Luck

This separation from Kol was much harder than Dawn once believed. Before when it was him that had died, she knew that she could resurrect him. But this time it was different, no-one had enough power and didn't have her gifts. She was alone and had no way of returning. Although there were visits from Williame from time to time it wasn't the same, to be able to speak and touch those on the side of the living was absent.

"I wondered if I'd ever meet you Miss Hage…" This voice was from a woman whom she'd never met. She turned and looked towards the source.

"My name is Qetsiyah…It's an honour to finally meet you" Dawn's eyes narrowed as she stared at the Bennett Witch.

"The one who bound me to suffer my through my life…" Qetsiyah stepped closer, her face without fear.

"I was not the one who did. Silas created that spell himself…I'm here to return you" Dawn rolled her face away as her fangs appeared through her anger.

"There is no way for me to return…I have no purpose now! Silas is dead" Qetsiyah looked straight into her eyes and sighed.

"My dear he's not…as you died it didn't complete" Her body shook through the rage that engulfed her; she pined the witch down and snarled in her face.

"I watched him turn to dust…" Her eyes watered as she threw the witch away from her.

"I NEVER WANTED THIS LIFE! No other has my power I cannot return!"

The witch stood up and watched as the hybrid tried to bottle her emotions; deep down she knew it was her fault. She sat beside her and gave a sympathetic sigh.

"You can return as a true immortal…I know the spell. Dawn you are a Cassadra witch, you have to destroy Silas…you also have to destroy Amber before she discovers the spell and it becomes too late" She was desperate and her voice showed it.

Dawn looked up towards her; she wished she could go back in time. Live a human life with Kol. But she could never get that life back. After a few moments she nodded her head in agreement.

"Do what you wish…what other choice do I have?" She stood up and awaited whatever was going to happen-What did she have to lose?

* * *

Amber knew that Silas was alive. He'd be in her debt now, and he had what she craved. She'd left Mystic Falls immediately; the hotspot for plans being destroyed was then and it still was. She was on the run and hunt. She knew that Annabelle would come after her and kill her, and even the Mikaelson's would play their part in the revenge. But where would she go? New Orleans was defiantly off the cards, Klaus had just arrived there. Maybe she would leave America, visit the world. After all, Silas wasn't going to die anytime soon.

* * *

Annabelle had isolated herself from everyone else since Dawn died; she was taking it the hardest. She'd even stopped feeding, her body was slowly desiccating. She was petrified at what was going to happen to her, she didn't know when or if she'd die. It could be at any moment so she waited. The creator of her bloodline was dead, and soon she'd be. It was only a matter of time.

A knock on her bedroom door broke her from her trance. Sighing she walked over and opened it with attitude.

"What?" Her throat was dry and it was red raw through the crying. Her lips were chapped and pale. Aluesa stood at her door with a pleased face; she'd just discovered something.

"I'm not in the mood for chit chat Aluesa" As she tried to close the door her sister stopped it and walked through.

"I've had enough of your moodiness. Snap out of it. Am I the only one who bothered to research and see if there was a loophole to this situation?" Annabelle flopped back into the armchair that she'd been living in the past week.

"I've been occupied…"

"Waiting for death isn't going to help you. We've all died before so we know what it's like, so stop moping around like everyone else hasn't got a clue"

Aluesa was irritated, Elijah had abandoned her and her mother was going insane, thinking she was talking to Williame. She felt like she was the only sane one.

"Now get changed and come downstairs for dinner! You look a mess and you need to grow up and sort yourself out!" With her scornful words she left the room with a slam of the door. She hadn't had to talk to her like that since she was 14. But enough was enough, and Aluesa wasn't going to waste precious time any longer.

As she stomped downstairs she was greeted by Kol's smirk. He rested his arms on the banisters and watched her closely.

"Taking charge are we? Family squabbles are always the problem in big families"

"Indeed. Even the most powerful of families whether they are witches or vampires. You should know since you've been daggered a few times" He smiled even more and then walked with her to the dining table.

"I like that you've taken charge of the Hage clang" Damon Salvatore was standing before them

"What do you want Salvatore?" Kol was agitated by his presence and didn't even bother about hiding it. Aluesa fell into a silent trance as the two vampires returned cold words and stares to each other.

"Stefan is missing…And I wanted your witch to find him" Suddenly he was pinned to the ground by Annabelle.

"We aren't ordinary witches that vampires can just' piss over!" Her innocent face showed pure anger and hatred as he gasped for air.

"I just want to find my brother…wouldn't you try everything?" Her hands got tighter and her eyes veined.

"Don't even bother bringing that up…or I will tear you from limb to limb…" Kol wasn't paying attention to the wrestling that was occurring in front of him, he was pre-occupied by Aluesa's odd behaviour. Her lips and hands were quivering, and her eyes were vacant. She was breathing heavily when Kol rushed to her side.

"Aluesa? What's wrong?" He grabbed her face and made her look into his eyes, but her face was blank.

"Aluesa!" With a quick shake of her body she broke free of her trace. Her eyes trying to locate where she was. Kol could hear her heart beating fast as she returned to her normal self.

"Silas isn't dead…" Annabelle heard her sister and then jumped up.

"What? I watched him die!"

"He's taken his place by removing his doppelgänger" Damon looked confused as he stood up; these witches were much different to the ones he'd dealt with before.

"What as in Elena?"

"No…your brother" Damon was speechless. All three stared at the distressed Aluesa, as Damon left with Kol she gave a quick smile. Annabelle stared at her inquisitively.

"What?"

"Things are going to return to normal…and much sooner than we expect"


	20. Death isnt Permanent

A/N-In this chapter the things in **bold **are things that are happening in the Other Side at the same time as Bonnie's spell. I'm getting closer to the plot of 'A Hidden Motive' that one shot will be reposted in this story. Thanks for reading x

* * *

Bonnie was still shocked at the news of Dawn's death, although she killed her she knew it was for a reason. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she knew it was her fault, maybe she understood the Originals more. Grams made her a tea and sat beside her.

"My child it's not your fault!"

"It is Grams! I should never of dropped the veil…She brought you back for me with me having to ask! I should've asked her before I did it!"

She rubbed her face as guilt overpowered her. There was a long silence as her grandmother tried to comfort her. As she looked up a tall woman was standing in front of them with features similar to Bonnie's, her deep brown eyes watched them.

"I am Qetsiyah. And we need your help Bonnie to resurrect the Cassadra witch" Bonnie's eyes widened.

"You've met Dawn?" Their ancestor smiled in reply "What must I do?"

"You need to drop the veil once more...once dropped all dead witches can interact. Meaning enough power to resurrect her as a true immortal" Their mouths dropped at her words. Was she being serious or was this a mind game?

"As in true immortal like Silas?" Qetsiyah took a deep breath and looked at them.

"I know that the last thing the world needs is for another Silas…but it's the only way for her to return to kill Silas and Amber. With everything to do with the supernatural there will be a loophole. Something will be made so that she can return to her former self…"

After minutes of silence Bonnie looked up.

"In doing expression I can do whatever I can think of…Once she's killed them, will I be able to use my magic to take it away?"

Qetsiyah thought hard for a while, she never thought of that. No-one had ever even studied expression to the degree of Bonnie.

"Yes I believe so…but you will die" Grams stood up in anger

"You are not dying again my child! To return as many times as you is beyond unnatural!"

"I'm not as important Grams! If I'm the only one who can do this I will! If there's one thing Dawn taught me is that witches are powerful, and we control our own destinies not vampires!"

"If the veil needs to be broken how can we see you?"

"Dawns last spell backfired when she died. Few ghosts can return if they have true purpose, we can touch and feel the living. That's what Dawn has been doing…But to be properly shut it needs to be opened once more and shut by you"

All three witches stood in silence they knew she was right, there was no other way. But first they had to get Dawn back.

* * *

"Hello Elijah…It's Aluesa. I know you probably don't want to talk to me but I need someone other than my family and Kol to talk to. I feel so alone and I just don't understand why you vanished like that, things here are getting mad. I need you and I need Dawn, I know it is hopeless but I just don't know what to do anymore! Please just call me!"

Her voice made him look down; he couldn't bear leaving her like this. But he had to. Things in Mystic Falls were going south but he couldn't leave now and leave Klaus to battle against Marcel by himself, and expessaily with the situation with Hayley. He sighed as he threw his phone down onto the table, if he could he would've just left as friends and return to start something. But he couldn't help himself. After sometime he couldn't stop thinking about her in the spur of the moment he grabbed his phone and dialled the numbers he knew he should have.

"Hello Elijah? Is that you?"

"Katerina…"

* * *

Bonnie stood once again under the school grounds; she held on tight to the tombstone and repeated the spell. Grams stood by in the shadows and watched over her. She was both mad and grateful to Dawn; one she killed Bonnie and two she made her realized her true purpose as a witch.

"Qetsiyah the veil is down…it is down to you now!" Grams called out as Bonnie was still mumbling the words.

**Dawn stood in the midst of darkness; she could not hear nor see anything but the blackness that surrounded her. There was no warmth and nothing pleasant, she'd been here before. She smiled at the irony, how many times had she brought people here to haunt, the last being Jeremy Gilbert. She preferred torturing the dead, there was no guilt and no feeling at all. She sighed as she waited…normal witches had no sense of time or urgency. That's why Cassadra witches were superior. **

**Her skin began to crawl as she felt the presence of someone. She turned to see a stranger. The woman wore ancient clothing and her hair was long and blonde. Her eyes were pale green as she stared at her.**

"**Who are you and where's Qetsiyah?"**

**The woman wore no shoes as she stepped closer to her.**

"**My name is Cassadra…the first of our kind. And to answer your question I've delayed her" **

**Dawn's mouth plummeted as she stared at her ancestor. She thought that it was all lies.**

"**What do you want from me?"**

"**Nothing. I just wanted to speak with you. After all our kind is extinct, excluding your family of course. Since they should've been dead 1000 years ago" They smiled at one and other.**

"**What happened to us?" The witch sighed and began to walk, Dawn soon followed.**

"**We were hunted down. Believed that the devil himself gifted us with these unique powers. That's why your family left and came to the New World. That's how Williame died." **

**Thoughts invaded her mind of what happened. She'd seen what happened at the witch trials but this was different. He was just a baby. All her life she wondered and know she wished that she never found out. **

"**Whatever happens, you are strong. Trust yourself and things will go right…If I keep you here any longer your opportunity will decrease. Good luck" **

With a blink of an eye she was gone and Dawn was somewhere new. She stood beside Bonnie in a cave. Although she heard Bonnie's voice it was clouded by many that were jumbled all together. Her head spun and her body tingled. She felt alive but there was something more, she felt stronger and more powerful. She grasped her head and fell to the ground as the voices got louder and louder.

Suddenly there was silence. She felt an arm around her shoulders but she kept her head buried between her knees.

"Dawn?" She could hear her name but it was muffled. The arm around her got tighter and began to shake her body.

"Dawn? Answer me!"

After her mind settled she raised her face and looked up. She saw Grams standing in front of her and waiting for a response. As she slowly sat up and realized who was holding onto her.

"Bonnie?" Although deep down she wasn't the person who she wanted to see, she was still ecstatic to see her. With a burst of happiness she hugged her and even began to cry.

"Are you alright?" Dawn smiled

"Does anyone else know?" Bonnie shook her head.

"Qetsiyah came to see us. We haven't told anyone…I need to shut the veil"

Dawn nodded and slowly stood up. Breathing slowly she felt like she did when she first transformed, and she couldn't wait to surprise her family. Whilst waiting for Bonnie to complete the spell she looked around. She noticed Grams was holding a knife.

"Is that just in case I lose control?" The elderly woman smiled and shook her head.

"Qetsiyah wanted me to have one on hand…"

"Hmm…I wonder" She ran towards her and grabbed the knife from her hand. With pressure she poked the edge of the knife against her palm. They both gasped as it didn't even break the skin. Dawn stood back and then stabbed her thigh, but nothing. She tried to stab herself everywhere, but nothing penetrated her skin. She was determined; she had to find out what her weakness was. But there was none.

"Try and torture me!"

Gram obliged and used her usual anti-vampire spell, but there was no reaction. As Bonnie walked over to them she noticed what they were doing.

"You're indestructible…"

Dawn looked up to her with mixed emotions, disbelief and astonishment. Now she had no match, not even Silas himself.

* * *

Kol sat beside the fire drinking Klaus's best bottle of whiskey. It didn't matter after all he was the man of the house now; kind of. George walked in and crouched beside him.

"You really are going to drink all that?" Kol smiled and looked towards him.

"Alcohol doesn't have the same effect on vampires…and its Klaus's best. I just want to annoy him…a little brother's job"

George gave a small laugh and then patted his shoulder; he knew why he'd taken up drinking. He watched Dawn finish many bottles whilst she mourned for Kol, so this wasn't something new.

"That's not the real reason is it son. I've watched you all for many, many years. I even went through it myself, when I first lost Elizabeth. I just didn't know what to do. Luckily I had my girls, but you have us. Remember that"

Kol bit into his gum and sighed; he couldn't hide it but was it that obvious? He placed the bottle down and rubbed his face. He remembered when he first lost Dawn, but deep down he knew that she was daggered by Klaus. But he learnt that it was a touchy subject with his brother. But this was different, he watched her die. He watched her burn and he could do nothing, as an original he was powerless. His nightmares consisted of the flames that took her. His eyes weld up but he forced the tears back. He heard the door open; it was probably Aluesa or Belle. He took a deep breath before looking at George, as he did so his mouth dropped and his heart panged.

Behind George at the doorway she stood. Her long hair was plaited to the side and her face showed all of her emotions. Her smiled beamed as he stood up, he could hear her breaths that tried to control her tears. He ran towards her and grabbed her into his arms. As he held her in a tight embrace he buried his face into her neck and let his tears go. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in tighter. They stood like that for many minutes until she pulled away and kissed his lips. She stared into his deep brown eyes as he looked up.

"Dawn this must be a dream…" She smiled and kissed him again and again.

"It's is defiantly reality" He thumbed her lip and smiled; he couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"But how?"

"Many, many dead witches…" She flickered her eyes and moved her lips against his ear "Is there anywhere we can go?"

She winked as his eyes widened. He smiled as he grabbed her hand and ran outside.

* * *

Aluesa walked into the lounge to see her father smiling slightly.

"Was that…Dawn?" He nodded his head and picked up the bottle that Kol had abandoned.

"Where did she go?" Placing the bottle back in the cupboard he looked up towards her.

"Somewhere that we won't hear them…"

Aluesa grimaced and shuddered.

"Thanks father….for that lovely information"

She shook her head at her father and then went to her room. She dialled the numbers and sat on her bed.

"Elijah its Aluesa. It's been a while but I do have some good news. Dawn is back, I'm not sure how but she is. Anyway call when you can"

She threw the phone on the bed and changed into her dressing down. Running a bath she sat on the side thinking about Elijah; why wasn't he answering or calling back? After half an hour in the bath she returned to her bedroom, her phone flashing. Picking it up she noticed that she had 3 missed calls.

"Shit!" She palmed her face; she really couldn't get used to modern technology. She listened to the voicemail.

"Sorry I haven't replied there's a lot going on with Klaus. We're in New Orleans currently but I urge you not to come yet, a former friend of Klaus's had a grudge against witches and I don't want your safety jeopardized. If Dawn is indeed back, this may be something that would interest her. One thing that you could do, this Marcel has something. A way to detect witches performing spells. We need to know what it is. I love…."

The end of the message was cut off but she was still relieved to hear his voice. She got into her pyjamas and went downstairs and into the study.

"A book about witchcraft and New Orleans" Soon a few books flew out. Picking them up, she grabbed a blanket and snuggled up on the couch. Taking a deep breath she got to work ready for Dawn in the morning.


	21. New Orleans Dreams

Kol awoke as the sunlight blared into his eyes. Turning his head he saw Dawn; pushing her hair from her bare shoulders he kissed her neck. Moving his arms under the covers he wrapped them around her stomach and then rested his chin on her shoulders. She grumbled as she awoke.

"Is it morning already?" She stretched and then turned around to look into his eyes. He stroked her cheek as she smiled.

"I love you"

She kissed his lips before sitting up to see the damage. Furniture broken, dents in the wall and many of the feather pillows burst. She covered her mouth with her fingers, she didn't recall doing this much damage, but she guessed she was lost in the moment. She got out of bed and searched around the house naked, where did she put her clothes? Giving up on the search she grabbed one of Kol's shirts and put it on before returning to him. He smirked as she re-entered the destroyed bedroom of the cabin.

"What?"

"Nothing! Anyway we best get back; I cannot keep you captive forever"

She flopped on top of him and stroked his chest whilst he spoke. She buried her face into his neck and closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish you could…" He laughed at her and then kissed her forehead.

"Klaus isn't going to be happy about us destroying the cabin" She began to giggle and then pecked his lips before getting up again.

Tidying the house a little more they then got dressed and slowly walked back to the mansion, who knew how long it'd be before they were alone again?

* * *

Aluesa was in a deep sleep as they entered the house, her books opened and resting against her chest. As they walked into the room laughing she jumped out of her skin, the books falling to her feet.

"Aluesa it's alright it's just us" Aluesa rubbed her eyes as she stood up and stretched. "What's all this about?"

Using her powers Dawn returned the books to their rightful place and then rested against Kol's chest. Aluesa searched through the array of pillows and picked up her phone, putting it on loud speaker she played Elijah's voicemail.

"Elijah asked me if there was any ways of detecting magic, as this Marcel is trialling witches who perform spells. An entire city banned from doing magic, the supernatural city as well! But there was nothing, it must be a device of sorts? And it must be recently made? I'd guess it'd be similar to the Gilbert Device but I cannot be sure"

Dawn flopped onto the seat beside her and fell into deep and angry thoughts; who'd dare mistreat witches? This hatred of vampires that mistreated witches grew as she thought of her little brother. She looked towards Kol curiously.

"Kol didn't you live in New Orleans in the early 20th century?"

"Yes…until Klaus daggered me…why?"

She smirked cheekily as she stood up and began to walk towards the stairs.

"I think a little trip is in order…don't you?"

* * *

Annabelle lay flat on her bed; she was still waiting for death. Although she had been consuming small amounts of blood she didn't see the point. The door burst open as Dawn leapt onto her little sister.

"Guess whose back!" Belle wriggled as Dawn poked at her sides. "Get up and pack! We're going to New Orleans!"

As she walked back to the door her little sister stared in shock.

"How? What? Is Aluesa going?"

"I'll tell you on the journey…and no she's not. There's an anti-witch vampire there who needs some lessons on respect. Are you in?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Erm…New Orleans is the vampire city! We'll do what we used to in the good old days…party and feed excessively. Oh! And when I get what I want and it takes me to Amber…I'll let you do the honours."

Annabelle's mouth dropped at the possibilities of how to kill Amber, and the havoc she'd be allowed to create. Before Dawn could say another word Bell was packing; small towns weren't fun for vampires who liked to party.

"Isn't New Orleans where Klaus and Elijah are?" Dawn smirked at her sister and leaned against the doorframe.

"Yup. But they don't know where going there. I suspect that they've gone there for another reason, and I intend to find out. But that and finding the device is just between you, me and Aluesa"

Annabelle nodded in response but was too absorbed in the plans and aspects of making the entrance with her sister. Whoever this vampire was in New Orleans, he was in trouble, the two witch hybrids were coming.

* * *

Dawn returned downstairs and to her family, her parents knew of her return but decided to keep out of her way. They knew she had a job to do, and they didn't want to get in the way. George and Elizabeth were curled up in front of the fire as their eldest daughter continued to read grimoires.

"Me, Kol and Belle are going to New Orleans. There may be some leads to Amber there"

Aluesa put out her bottom lip as she wanted to join them, but her younger sister just smiled and shook her head.

"As much as I'd want you to be there with us I'm not risking your life! I need you to stay here and pop out some Cassadra witches" Aluesa threw a pillow across the room at her.

"Why are you suddenly all concerned about the fate of our kind?"

"Maybe because I met the original Cassadra!" Aluesa frowned with jealousy

"That's not fair!"

"Girls be quiet! Argue later when we cannot hear you!"

Their mother silenced them of the conversation but Dawn just smirked as her sister grumbled. With a few bangs on the staircase they knew Belle was coming down, she always made a racket when she was excited.

"I'll phone you when I get there. Can you try and find out who this Marcel is for me?"

"Yes whatever…" Replied Aluesa; still showing her annoyance that her sisters were going to New Orleans and that Dawn had met the original Cassadra.

Within minutes they were on the road, pumped with adrenalin as the prospects and dreams hit them. Despite the two women's enthusiasm, Kol however had mixed feelings. He was returning to somewhere he loved with the love of his life, but it was also the place where he was daggered. Deep down he couldn't wait to surprise his brother, and even have a break and let lose like he used to.

Let the blood commence.

* * *

**A/N- Next chapter will be from my one-shot. Let me know what you think so far and what your thoughts on how the story's going! Also any suggestions on what they should do when they get there; whether it be letting lose and being true ruthless vampires or keep to their current subtle ways. Tell me what you think. **

**Bethey96 x **


	22. A Hidden Motive

The bright lights and music bombarded Dawn from every angle; late afternoon and she could sense the mortals retreating into safety. The streetlight flickered as she walked down Bourbon Street; it was starting to get dark. Looking above she saw the nightwalkers coming out from hiding, hoping over rooftops around her, supernatural Capital was awakening.

"Hey you there. Do you know where I could find Marcel?" The man shrugged and walked off.

She turned down a dark corner, if she was going to find this bastard she was going to have to do it her way. Mumbling a few words she conjured a light fire around her, eyes blackening she performed the location spell.

"Well well well. We have a law breaker" The blackness in her eyes faded back to blue as she looked towards the two vampires who were walking towards her. She extinguished the flames and smirked.

"Rules don't apply to me" Her soft and tinted lips caught their attention. One of them run towards her and touched her face.

"Such a shame to let a beauty like you die…maybe we should make the most of you" The other man joined him and stared seductively into her lined eyes.

"Agreed your so fine…" She looked above her and then looked back towards the two men.

"Maybe you should tell my boyfriend" She smirked

"Do you have any idea who we are?" The taller man snarled and showed his fangs.

"Well you obviously have no idea who I am, daywalker. And you have no idea who my partner is..." She rolled her eyes back up towards Kol who then jumped down and pinned one of the men against the wall, as the other man tried to run Dawn blocked his path. Picking his up by his throat, staring into his eyes her pupils dilated. "You're going to take me to Marcel…as I've just performed a spell. And he's going to execute me" Kol then made his victim forget and then vanished back into the shadows.

They bound her hands and led her to 'deaths corner' where Marcel awaited with Klaus. As she entered the centre of the ring and saw Kol and Annabelle's face in the crowd, Klaus rolled his eyes at Dawn's smug face.

"We have a newcomer!" The crowd roared with excitement as their 'king' circled her. Although being outnumbered she stood with authority and power, no-one knew who or what she was except for three. He prodded at her leather jacket and pulled at the strands of her dark blonde hair, but she did not react she just watched him.

"So…what spell were you conjuring?" She changed the leg she was leaning on and stared at him emotionless.

"No matter…I got what I desired. So you're the one whose banned magic?" Klaus pressed his lips together tightly in order to contain his amusement.

"Marcel I wouldn't hurt this one"

"You have no authority here old friend"

"Fine then, as a friend I recommend that you don't" She sighed and rolled her eyes

"Oh come on Niklaus you're taking the fun away" Marcel's eyes darted between the two

"Is this witch yours?" Klaus chuckled

"I have no owner...king..." The crowd became silent and awkward. Marcel had to keep the show going! Racing towards her he shoved his fingers against her chest, but his fingers bent back. Looking up into her eyes he became spooked as they'd became black. The rope around her wrists burnt away as she grabbed onto his throat.

"Pathetic..." He wriggled as her eyes veined and fangs appeared. Whispers filled the crowd. "Now tell me how you detect spells" He smirked in disagreement. "Very well!" She bit into his neck and then slammed him into the floor, before grabbed one of his daywalkers "Annabelle…"

Belle pushed her way through holding another of his daywalkers.

"Here's something new for you..." Her victim wriggled but she held on tighter and whispered "Shhh" Marcel became tense but he didn't know what was going to happen "Tell me how" Minutes past but it felt like seconds, and there was still no answer. Before Marcel knew it she'd bitten into her wrist and shoved it into his family's mouth and had snapped his neck, Belle then repeated her sister's actions.

"Unlucky for you…there is no cure" They stepped over their writhing bodies and exited the crowd, young vampires darting away from their steps. She turned to her little sister "That's how you perform a show" Annabelle smiled, she loved being a powerful vampire.

Klaus and Kol followed behind.

"She's good isn't she?" Kol awkwardly adjusted his jacket and huffed.

"What's up with you?"

"I don't know…whenever she goes powerful witch-vampire mode it just makes me want to…"

"Ok. Ok. I get it" Kol smirked and then looked towards his love. She turned her head towards them, her hair falling over her shoulders.

"Shall we regain what it rightfully Nik's? Or are we going to just take in the scenery?" Before they could agree Annabelle had already begun the chaos, the street lights exploded as she walked away from them.

"Maybe we should start at a party…" Belle called out from a distance.

As they walked through the doors vampires who'd seen what'd happened rushed away, continuing to weave through the feeding frenzies and erotic dancing they began the chaos. Snapping a few necks here and there, and even joining in with the blood spillage. Kol grabbed Dawn and led her to the dance floor, holding her waist he whispered into her ear.

"I know why you're here…" She smiled and kissed his neck.

"I will not hide my motives of actually being here, expessaily to you my dear" She purred in his ear "You know I don't like it when vampires take advantage of witches" He spun her around and looked into her eyes.

"That's what I love about you…you're the best of both" She kissed him and then walked away to get a snack of her own.

Marcel watched from the balcony, he could sense he was going to get over thrown. But this was his town…and no-one would take it away from him, not even her.


	23. Secrets

Dawn awoke to the sweet smell of blood, their temporary apartment was covered. The night before was a blur and it felt amazing. The first night in over 500 years where she was able to let her vampire desires loose and it defiantly wouldn't be the last during this trip. To her own amusement she was still fully dressed in her party clothes; she couldn't believe she was able to sleep in her tight black jeans and killer heels. Removing herself from Kol's arms she decided to try her best to clear up the mess. The living room was the worst hit area; fresh corpse's dotted around the room, the stench was starting to grow. She kicked off her heels and hopped over the bodies and towards the landline. Dialling the numbers she looked towards Kol who was still sleeping silently; and then Annabelle who'd fallen off the couch but was still sleeping.

"Hello, room service? I'm from room 327, could you send up a cleaner"

She hung up the phone and then sat beside a corpse of a young girl. With her finger she wiped a drop of blood from the girl's neck and then placed it in her mouth. She gagged and then poured herself a gin and tonic; cold blood was revolting.

"Belle get up"

She kicked at the pillow that was under her sisters head. Annabelle stirred and sat up.

"What time is it?" Dawn rolled her eyes and took the final swig of her drink.

"Time to get your arse out of bed. Room service is coming up and I need you to compel them"

Belle grumbled and then flopped back down. Dawn rolled her eyes again and walked off to wake her Kol. As she walked into the room she changed out of her clothes and into a bath robe. Kneeling on the end of the bed she listened for the screams of the maids. She tilted her head as Kol continued to sleep, looking towards the clock she knew it was time to get out and explore the city. She crawled up his body and kissed his cheek. Like Belle he grumbled and buried his face into the pillow.

"You can get up now and have a bath with me or I'll wake you up violently…"

His eyes opened wide before he jumped out of bed, pushing Dawn off him as he did so. Dawn smiled at how easy she could persuade him. True to her word she grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom.

As the maids walked in Annabelle compelled them immediately so that they wouldn't scream or tell anyone. They were on vervain but it made no difference to her. She sighed as she heard her sister's squeals and giggles from the bathroom; those two were never apart. Deep down she wished she was able to have that, with anyone.

* * *

The sun gleamed down as they walked through the crowds that had no knowledge of the eerie nightlife. Annabelle wore a floral summer dress with wedges unlike her sister who was wearing her usual, jeans and a t-shirt. Belle always liked to dress feminine to disguise her nasty streak; she was also stuck with this 'young' uniform. With the appearance of a 16 year old she couldn't wear anything even similar to her sisters, she felt trapped by her appearances.

Klaus had left earlier on that morning and was going to meet them at midday, but Dawn wouldn't wait that long she had to get out and expect the territory. She was determined to discover what Klaus was hiding, and even more so, where was Elijah?

Dawn stopped as she caught a glimpse of a row of fortune tellers that where a few yards away from her. Feeling curious she sensed if there were any true witches amongst the charlatans, there was only 1. She walked over and sat at the witches table.

"Could you tell me my fortune?"

The woman placed out her hand to hold Dawn's palm. Before handing over her hand she smirked, this was going to be interesting. Taking her hand the witch gasped and was lost for words. Her eyes darted up to Dawn's tilted head.

"What's wrong?"

The witch began to shake with frightened emotions.

"It cannot be…it's impossible!"

Dawn sat back as Annabelle appeared beside the witch, bending her body downwards to look at the selection of fortune collecting equipment. She smirked as she saw her favourite tool, the tarot.

"Raider-Waite? Are they any good?" The witch nodded her head and handed them over. She then walked to the nearest bench and practised her favourite talent.

"Please don't hurt me…" Kol rolled his eyes and walked off.

"I do not hurt witches, and I do not like it when vampires take advantage of us. You know why I'm here…"

"Marcel has banned magic since I was a girl. Not even simple spells like location are allowed, he finds us!"

"Do you have any idea how?" The witch shook her head and then looked down.

"Ok. Do a spell now; I want to see how long it takes for them to react…" Her mouth dropped

"But they'll kill me!"

"They create a bruise, broken bone or draw blood I'll rip their hearts out. As I said before I do not like it when vampires take advantage of witches…"

Reluctantly the witch nodded and mumbled a few words lighting the candle on the centre of the table. Within minutes two young vampires were stood beside them growling and snarling at the witch. Dawn sat back in the chair and linked her fingers as one of the pair recognised her wicked smirk from the night before.

"Won't you witches ever learn?"

The witch's face darted towards Dawn who'd narrowed her eyes at the taller vampire. His eyes veined at the mortal who sat frozen waiting for the baby vampires to take a wrong step. Annabelle shuffled the cards and walked towards them intrigued at what she'd missed.

"What are you waiting for? Get up!"

He shoved at her violently making her lose balance slightly. He grabbed her arm tightly, with one tug he could've ripped her arm off. Annabelle's blood began to boil as he began to abuse the witch; her veined eyes caught the attention of the second young vampire. Within a second she flipped her wrist and threw a card at his neck, his decapitated body falling to the ground. The second began to run but Dawn appeared in front of him, digging her fingers into his back she threw him across the plaza. Before catching the attention of the mortals she dragged him down a dark alleyway.

"How do you detect magic?!"

He remained silent so she veined and blackened her eyes, pure horror filled his face. She pinned him to the brick wall, it cracking at the strength.

"HOW!" Her deafening shout making him shiver but no words came from his lips. Rolling her eyes she knew he was compelled by someone older, but it could easily be fixed. Moving her face closer her eerie eyes dilated as she forced him to spill the secrets.

"Marcel has a device. When magic is detected word goes out, anyone who's closest collects the witch. He then kills them…Oh no!" She smirked as he realized he'd spilled the deepest secret of 'king' Marcel.

"That'll be all. Run along"

He ran off without a word, she returned to the light to see crowds filling around the decapitated body. Kol appeared behind her.

"What did I miss?"

"Belle decapitated one of the daywalkers with a tarot card…quite amusing really"

Annabelle then appeared holding the witch in her arms, her face showing the strain on her body from the high speed.

"Thank you…if there's anything I can do…"

"Go home and don't let anyone in until I find you."

She nodded and began her quick journey home. Dawn ran her fingers through her hair and turned to her little sister who was still shuffling the blood stained cards.

"Dispose of them; I'll get you new ones"

Belle nodded and threw the cards up into the air, before floating down they burst into flame.

* * *

They continued their journey through the city and came across a small bar; Annabelle recognised a familiar were-wolf smell. She walked in and was followed by her sister and Kol. Marcel sang in the corner and was closely watched by Klaus. Annabelle walked up towards the bar and ordered a drink.

"ID please"

She bared her fangs to the bartender who then continued to make her drink; obviously he was used to this on a daily basis. Vampires were famously alcoholics. She sat at the stall with her company and watched Marcel from the bar.

"How do you like me now? How you like me now! How you like me now? How you like me now!"

The crowd cheered loudly as their 'king' jumped into the arms of his friends. Drinking a quick shot of tequila he was confronted by Klaus again, but his eyes caught his latest nemesis at the bar.

"Interesting company old friend"

Klaus sighed and turned to see Dawn raising her glass to them. He wished she hadn't made it so difficult, but she was coming in handy. In comparison he felt useless against her, she had more of a chance to reclaim this city than he did.

Dawn walked over and held the back of her hand for Marcel. Obligingly he kissed her hand; he didn't want to pick a fight in here.

"I hear that it's a device that you own…"

"I see that you've been busy in not even 24 whole hours of being here" Dawn smiled

"I discovered not 1 hour ago, seems that one of your daywalkers is easily compelled to spill your precious secrets"

"So was it you that decapitated…"

"No that was my sister. So amusing what a simple object can do"

Belle stayed at the bar and raised her glass to them and then turned back to the bar. Dawn leaned against the bar and sipped her drink.

"Marcel we can do this the hard way or the easy way. But I will find out this cities secrets and I will stay here until I do so…Expect a few disappearances"

She gave a cold stare at Klaus, she knew he was hiding something, and he knew she was suspicious. She turned once more and left the bar leaving Marcel and Klaus with similar feelings. She walked with pace down the street.

"What's going on?"

Annabelle whined as Kol caught up with them. Dawn turned and walked backwards for a moment, and raised her hands in reply.

"Niklaus is hiding something and I think Elijah is too. People who we trust aren't telling us something for a reason and I want to know why. Times like these make me wish that either Amber or Aluesa were here to get into their minds…"

"Nik wouldn't hide anything unless you didn't agree. I'll call Elijah"

"No wait!" She fell into deep thought and then smirked "Something I wouldn't agree with…Would be something against nature or a loop hole…But which do we go after? The device or Niklaus's secret?"

They stood and looked at one and other not knowing the answer. Whether to find the device and find Amber or discover what Klaus was desperately trying to hide.

* * *

A/N~ Really sorry that I haven't updated this story or my others. Final weeks of exams so I've been revising! Thank you for the reviews. As I'm trying to keep this story as close to TVD as possible many can guess what Klaus's secret is. Anyway hope you enjoy


	24. A History Stained In Blood

Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far! The part marked with an asterisk *** is both a dream and a flashback.

* * *

Dawn tapped on the table in annoyance; dents were beginning to appear on the wooden surface. Kol had been trying to call his brothers for about an hour but there was no answer, this was out of character especially for Elijah. As she sat stewing in growing anger she began to hear whispers in her mind, and she knew it was time to contact the dead. Since her upgrade her powers that controlled the dead had grown, if a ghost wanted to see her they just asked. She stood up and walked into Annabelle's room; searching through her sister's bag she found the golden bowl. She carried it back into the living area and towards the open plan kitchen, grabbing a knife she then went into her room and shut the door. Kol watched her closely before Belle spoke up, without looking at him she continued to flick through Withering Heights.

"She's going to talk to Cassadra. So don't go in there"

The ritual took less time to take effect than before; her ancestor stood before her with her palms together.

"You wanted me?" Dawn asked. The ancient witch smiled and then sat beside her on the bed.

"You wanted to speak with me, that is why I replied. Now what do you wish to discuss?"

Dawn paused for a moment watching the bowl; the blood was barely even draining away. She put her palms together and then sighed.

"What's our history?" Cassadra smiled and then nodded

"We originate from Europe and were created by the spirits to keep the peace between humans and the supernatural. In the 8th century a war started between Cassadra witches and the Lunatis pack"

Dawn raised her eyebrows in confusion, why hadn't her mother ever told her? She crossed her legs and continued to listen.

"As with everything it started with a love triangle. A young Cassadra witch fell in love with the Lunatis chiefs son. Her gift was luna imperium; she could generate the power of a full moon and trigger the transformation of werewolves. He was unfaithful so she tortured him, he felt the transformation but never turned fully…In retaliation the pack killed her and her family. The Lunatis wanted absolute power of everything, both witches and humans alike. The only way they saw how to do that was by killing Cassadra's, so the war started"

"Did this have an impact on my family?"

The witch shuffled before standing up, she was obviously distressed at the conversation, and no wonder. Her entire bloodline was destroyed except for the Hage's, and she watched it all from the Other Side.

"This war lasted for two millennia and by the time of your family's existence much of the bloodline of both parties were destroyed. Most of Europe was covered in the blood from the war, whole families murdered brutally in roads, everyone from children to elders. No-one was exempt. Your mother and father lived in England with your grandparents and brother. The Lunatis found your family whilst your parents were out. Everyone in that house was murdered and then burned along with the belongings"

Dawn was speechless, her eyes becoming watery; she finally understood why they never spoke of the past.

"By the time your parents returned the wolves had gone and their home was destroyed. They then came to the New World so that the wolves wouldn't find them…"

"Does this pack still exist?!"

"The pack was destroyed but there are few…If you ever encounter one you'll know. A great urge to kill them will grow, it's imprinted into your genes to kill them"

Before Dawn to speak again Cassadra began to fade away. She looked towards the golden bowl, it was empty.

He returned to the living area and threw the bowl and knife into the sink. Annabelle watched her curiously as she flopped onto the seat opposite them; Belle then stood up and sat beside her on the armrest.

"Are you alright Dawn? What did she say?"

Dawn slowly looked up to her, her eyes glossed with previous tears.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Now Annabelle was concerned, she nodded in reply. With a sigh Dawn raised her hand and pushed her index finger onto Belle's forehead. Passing the memories of what just occurred to her little sister. A knew power she discovered the night before, and it was a time saver. As the memories penetrated Belle's mind her mouth dropped.

"I would of never of thought, poor mother. I must call her" She stood up but was pulled back

"No it's a sensitive topic, don't you remember when Amber brought up Williame all those years ago?"

They both remained in silence and so did Kol, he knew when not to get involved and this was the time. He continued to try and call his brothers as he watched over Dawn.

* * *

Elizabeth turned violently in the bed, awakening George. Her pillow and face was dampened with tears as her nightmare took control of her mind. George sat up and tried to wake her up but she was too deep in her dream to hear him.

*********************************Flashback******** *****************************

Her mother Isabella was rocking little Williame in her arms, beaming at her first grandson. Cooing at him, whilst she watched over her family and her son-in-laws family. She was defiantly the queen of this household and no-one dared to disagree. For a household of witches she was the most powerful, after all she was a Cassadra! Her trademark blue eyes present in all her children and grandchildren, but only her blonde curls were in Williame. She began to sing to him as George's mother, Anna, began to clean out the fireplace. Williame became drowsy and his blue orbs trying to remain open. Elizabeth grabbed the basket and money pouch and kissed her mother's cheek and then her son's forehead.

"George and I are going into town to get the food. We'll be back in around an hour"

Isabella nodded and continued to sing to the little boy. The young couple then weaved through their squealing nieces and busy adults that filled the house with happiness and joy.

Elizabeth and George walked hand in hand as the journeyed home. They went into the nearby town to pick up the essentials for their sons 3rd birthday. For a week Elizabeth had planned to cook a feast for all her family that were living with her to escape the Lunatis pack.

Elizabeth's heart began to pound as groups of people were screaming and running from the direction they were heading.

"What's going on?!"

A witch stopped and gasping for breath slurred panicked words.

"Were-wolves!"

Before she could think her mother instincts had kicked in, she dropped her basket and ran towards her home. George wasn't far behind as she heard him pull out his sword. She called out names of her family as she saw smoke arising from the tree tops, but no-one answered. A feeling of desire to kill engulfed her body, she knew that the Lunatis were near.

Reaching her home she saw a group of young were-wolf men, circling her home. Setting light to the materials and wood, she heard the screams from inside. Her body began to shake through pure rage as they saw her, her eyes becoming a menacing white. George stood beside her as the wind picked up viciously, the flames beginning to die down as the men growled in pain. George then ran into the house to look for survivors, his body tensing up as he saw the blood covered walls and floor. His father's body covering in mothers in a protective manner. He then saw Isabella covering his son, she wheezed through the smoke and tears. She turned to see her son-in-law, her face battered and blood gushing from wounds around her body. He ran to her side but she pushed him back.

"Save yourselves…We're all gone"

"But…"

"Leave! Not even Liz can save me…I tried so hard" Her eyes welling with more tears "One day…This will end and they will end…"

He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a final kiss on the cheek before picking up his lifeless son. His heart aching as he did so.

"You did all you could…thank you"

She smiled and patted his cheek lightly before falling to the ground beside her grandchildren, children and husband. As George ran out Isabella whispered to herself as she foresaw the future.

"The forgotten then rediscovered, shall end this war. Even in a thousand years our hopes and dreams live on. Four granddaughters bound to die and resurrect, into a new world of immortals and death…"

She took a final smile as she saw her future granddaughter's faces and then she disappeared into the fire.

George ran out to see the men coughing up blood, Elizabeth still fixating her powers on them. As he sliced them with his sword his wife burst into tears, she knew Williame was dead. As he walked to her side she stood motionless staring at what used to be her home, and where her entire family were alive an hour ago. As it collapsed a wave of heat blew into her but she stood her ground, reminiscing off all her memories. Her conscience slipped away until her husband's soft voice brought her back.

"Liz, we must leave"

She took her sons corpse into her arms and walked towards the Oak tree that grew near her home.

"We must bury him. Beside them, so that he'll be with them in the afterlife…"

George held back his tears as he dug his son's grave, placing him in gently and then covering him. He finally stood up and let out his grief, his head falling onto his wife's shoulder.

"We will start again my love. But they will be with us forever…"

With a final glance of their burning home they turned away and left their country, never to return.

Her eyes burst open to see Aluesa and George above her, their faces filled with concern. Flopping her head back onto her pillow she breathed heavily as he stroked her hair. She then looked into her daughters eyes and cried.

"I've hidden things from you and I'm sorry. I think it's time you knew what happened all those years ago…"

Aluesa then fell into her mother's arms.

"You do not need to be sorry mother"

Elizabeth then pushed her daughters brown hair away from her ears and whispered.

"Family always comes first…Remember that"


	25. Opposite Plans

**_I'm super sorry that I haven't updated my stories as frequent as I should. I haven't had much inspiration to write recently and I didn't want to write something random that I'd later regret. I've finished my exams so hopefully I can get back into a more regular update on all my stories. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this update and please review to tell me what you think. _**

* * *

Dawn huffed as she spun in the swivel office chair; she was excruciatingly bored and wanted to go out. But as promised she was having a girly night in with Belle, who had currently taken what felt like an hour to look through the cupboard full of DVD's to become stuck on two. She could almost hear her little sister's mind tic. Kol had gone out to attempt to find his brothers hide out; so there was no morale support in watching the tedious chick flicks. The constant 'humming' and 'aring' finally pushed her over the edge.

"JUST PICK ONE FOR CHRIST SAKE!"

Annabelle hissed and bared her fangs at her sister's impatience.

"Bite me!" Belle spat as Dawn observed the length of her nails.

"Don't tempt me…"

"Ooo someone hasn't been getting any recently!"

"I've been getting more than you hun…"

Annabelle scowled at her older sister's emotionless face. These sisterly bickers they had were pretty much like anyone else's. Except one thing…they were immortal. And if it got out of hand it wasn't just the furniture that got broken.

"YOU CHOOSE THEN!"

She threw the DVD's at her, before flopping down onto the cream sofa. Dawn picked them up and looked at the covers.

"You know when I first became a vampire I didn't expect that in 1000 years I'd spend a whole night choosing between Mean Girls and She's The Man?"

She noticed a small reluctant smile creeping across her sister's face. Within 10 seconds it was decided that they'd watch Mean Girls. By the end of the film Dawn was almost laughing at her sister.

"How the hell did you pick these films?"

"It wasn't too bad! I asked the human in the lobby what girls 'my age' watched…And she said those!" Dawn giggled as her sister motioned speech marks with her fingers as she said 'my age'.

"Next time you feel sentimental compel a human girl to do this sort of stuff!"

"Well I did this with Bonnie and Caroline! But you dragged me away!"

Dawn scoffed before running towards her and flattening her. Belle trying to wriggle free from her strength.

"As I recall Annabelle, it was you who jumped at the chance! I could've swapped and had Aluesa with me; at least she's more useful"

"YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!" Belle whimpered almost in tears; she was strong but when it came to things like this she was always the first to get upset, she hated the competition between herself and Aluesa.

"Course I don't you muppet!"

Kol walked into the room and stared at them strangely before removing his earphones.

"When did you guys join the incest group?"

Dawn narrowed her eyes before launching one of the cushions at him. He dodged it only to furrow his brows at the dent in the door that it created.

"Jee woman! Try to remember how strong you are!"

He tossed his Ipod to the side and flopped onto the seat where Annabelle sat before she was dragged to the floor by her sister. Dawn stood up and then helped Belle up; she walked over to Kol and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Any luck?"

He sighed before shaking his head.

"No sign of them, not in hotels, apartments, clubs or bars. Nowhere! Elijah wanted you to come didn't he?"

She nodded and began to kick the DVD cases into a sorted pile in the corner.

"He wanted me to come. Obviously Klaus is hiding something and has forced Elijah to shut his trap…We're just gunna have to do this the witchy way"

She walked over to Kol and pulled out a strand of his hair and then walked over to the dining table. Drawing a mixture of symbols in salt she held Kol's hair tight in her palms before mumbling a spell. To any other witch this spell would've taken a few minutes, but lucky for Dawn is took a few seconds to locate the missing Mikaelsons.

"They're at the cemetery…" Annabelle frowned as she looked towards Kol.

"Well they're either up to something or have decided to become fictional vampires…Are we going to find out?" Belle blurted before anyone could say anything. This side of her personality always loosened tension, which was a huge benefit at times.

Within half an hour they were outside the cemetery, it was just as eerie as Dawn had seen. The place itself was like out of a horror movie, the crescent moon that shone down in a spooky manner didn't help either. The threesome walked up to the entrance, but Kol bounced back against an invisible shield. Dawn spun around her face deep in thought.

"Interesting…seems like they have a little witch clang with them" She spoke quietly

"What am I meant to do?" Kol raised his hands waiting for an answer. Her eyes trailed across her surroundings, but no-one was nearby.

"I don't know…Stay by the car"

Dawn and Belle walked but at a fast pace, their senses put on high radar. By instinct they came up to a mausoleum, immediately they knew someone was in there. It was heavily lit with flames and Belle could hear the familiar voice of Klaus.

"Time for the favourite part of the job…"

* * *

"The entrance" Belle sniggered as she followed her sister through the doorway.

Sophie's eyes widened and her body stiffened as she sensed someone was near. Elijah noticed her odd facial expression and enquired without words.

"There's someone here…" She spoke under her breath

The room grew cold at a temperature only Dawn could bring; and the Mikaelson brothers knew it all too well. Klaus began to cower his head and slowly turned towards her like he did so when she returned, her smug smile waiting for him as always. Unlike his brother Elijah was pleased to see her and greeted her with a smile despite noticing how shocked his brother was.

"I thought you were dead?!" Klaus gasped in disbelief and stared at her intensely as she strutted closer towards him, her face trying to hide a scowl.

"Yeh whatever…now are you going to tell me what you're up to?"

He could almost feel the cold vibes from her. His eyes darted side to side trying to avoid eye contact, he always acted this way when he was frightened of the outcome of her short temper. He saw Annabelle closely follow her sister, in many ways she could be just as dangerous. A sudden burst of adrenaline he decided he was strong enough too barged past her, after all he was a couple of weeks older than her. Just as he past her arm flung to the side and he was pinned against the wall, the old brick cracking slightly as her hand tightened around his throat. All the witches in the room stared at her in awe, but Dawn didn't care she was too furious with Klaus. A smirk crossed her lips as she leaned her face closer.

"I've been upgraded Niklaus…" 'Shit' he thought to himself. Whenever she called him that he knew there was trouble. But he was still shocked at her amazing new strength, but it just made her more dangerous. He'd seen what she did 500 years ago.

Sophie tried multiple spells to knock Dawn off her feet, but nothing was even making her flinch.

"Quit it little witch…I'm immune to your shitty little spells" Sophie's mouth dropped as she realized the rumours were true.

"You're the witch hybrid!"

"She is too…"

Everyone's eyes darted to Annabelle whose eyes were still locked on Klaus, but he wasn't going anywhere Dawn's strength was too great. She finally turned her face towards the squirming hybrid underneath her grasp, her eyes narrowing before she spoke.

"Now Niklaus what are you hid…."

Her face changed dramatically, veins under her eyes were more deep than usual and her eyes were becoming vacant. Belle knew immediately as a figure appeared around the corner and screamed towards Sophie. The panic began.

"UNLOCK THE BARRIER! GET KOL HERE!"

Dawn lunged at the girl but was pulled back by Klaus, Elijah and Belle. Her sister screamed into her ear but she was too far gone…she had to kill it. Despite the strength of two originals and Belle she was slowly getting closer, the girl backing into the furthest corner.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

Kol burst into the room and grabbed her face making her eyes connect with his.

"Dawn…It is ok"

The veins vanished back into her flawless skin as her eyes became glued to his. It was the silence before and after the storm. Silence wasn't the best if Klaus wanted his secret hidden from her. Her face changed once again but this time it was out of curiosity, her eyes narrowing at she stepped closer to the visibly petrified girl.

"Impossible…"

A faint heartbeat drummed inside Dawn's mind, only the clicks from her heels could be heard through the silence and tension. Everyone was on high alert.

"Who are you?" She snarled calmly but the girl remained silent. "Do I have to force it out of you girl?!"

"H-Hayley…"

Dawn spun towards Klaus pure anger was visible in her eyes and she walked up to his face.

"So Niklaus…Whilst I'm gone you not only create a loophole…but to a Lunatis…And I was going to help you" She twisted her hand causing him to collapse onto the ground clutching his twisting fingers "You're on your own" She picked him up by his face and snarled into his ear "Once I kill her…"

She gave him a cruel smile before dropping him and vanishing, Annabelle lingering for a moment, the desire to kill becoming stronger.

"What's a Lunatis?" Hayley whispered

"Something that should've been dead a long time ago…" Belle gasped before following her sister's steps and vanishing into the night.

By the time they got home a smirk was back on Dawn's face, she felt like being wicked. And the situation was perfect.

"What are you thinking?" Belle was watching her sister closely, and after the chaos that had just occurred she Dawn smirk always meant she was planning something.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with that Hayley girl…"

She looked up towards the moon and decided it was going to happen. Nothing could protect that Lunatis bitch anymore…and nothing could protect Klaus. She plucked her mobile from her pocket and searched through her contacts before calling.

"Hello Caroline…You'll never guess what"

* * *

Marcel paced around his study, a common behaviour for agitated or thinking vampires. He had to get rid of her, but she was indestructible. It then clicked! He looked over towards his assistant who was waiting patiently for his words of wisdom.

"I want little hybrid and witch bitch's boyfriend dead…do you hear me?"

* * *

**_A/N~ I've added that Hayley is a descendant of the Lunatis wolf pack, just to drive an extra large wedge between Dawn and Klaus's fragile relationship. There will be a death/or a few in the upcoming chapters so prepare, I just think it's a way to show Dawn's new power as a 'true immortal' but you'll have to see ;) _**

**_As always I've hoped you liked this chapter and hope your still enjoying the story. I always welcome any ideas or things that you'd like to read about. Much love Bethey96 xx_**


	26. Monster Unleashed

Dawn clicked her fingers as she stared into the fireplace; she'd been listening to Elijah trying to reason with her for half an hour. At this rate she wouldn't get to feed and she needed to go soon, her gums were starting to ache.

"This is something new, aren't you even interested on the outcome?" Elijah was right she was intrigued but she had a job to do.

"Look Elijah, I cannot let this go on! It's against nature and I have to keep that balance…We don't need a new species on this earth…Klaus has already brought to much unbalance to the world! And frankly I've had it"

She saw the defeat in his eyes and sighed at him.

"I know you want this…family is important to you, it is to me. But we are immortal…this isn't right"

She patted his leg as he nodded in reply.

"I'm going to kill her, I have too. You must understand, I'm not doing this out of spite. There's nothing more that I'd love is for your family to grow…But it's not natural. I understand your opinion and I respect that, but as a Cassadra I cannot let this happen"

She stood up and kissed his cheek.

"Now I need to go out and have dinner before I do something drastic"

He nodded once more and let her leave the room. When she returned she noticed he was gone, she sighed with disappointment. She knew Elijah just wanted for this to happen, he was good at heart but Klaus's child was an abomination and a threat to human kind. The world didn't need any more supernatural beings.

She ran her fingers through her hair before grabbing her coat and opening the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dawn rolled her head back and saw Belle with crossed arms.

"I'm just going out to grab a snack…no funny business I'm not in the mood" Belle sighed and walked up to her and linked arms.

"You are not going without me! I'm hungry too you know! Unless you're deciding to bring back the take away…"

Kol appeared beside them with a sly smirk on his face.

"Did someone say snack? And yeah I'm bored" Dawn rolled her eyes at them both before nodding her head.

"Fine! But only a quick one!"

* * *

It turned out that a quick snack led into the desire to stay out. They ended up at a small club; unlike the others this one was calm. The dance floor was filled with couples, making Annabelle sigh. Without notice Kol grabbed Dawn's waist and lead her to the dance floor, he slowly linked their fingers and gazed into her eyes.

"A thousand years! Officially the oldest couple in the world" Kol whispered just loud enough for her to hear. He kissed her shoulder as she laughed whilst they spun around the dance floor.

"And forever it'll be…to the time of flying cars"

She winked playfully as he began to laugh too. She put her hand against his cheek and looked deep into his brown eyes.

"I wish I could've spent every day by your side…" She whimpered.

He noticed that her eyes had become watery so he grabbed her tight into an embrace and whispered into her ear.

"So could I. But what happened, happened. We must look to the future now"

He grabbed her fingers and couldn't help but smile.

"I should've asked this a long time ago…"

She raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes as he lifted up her hand and kissed it.

"I want you to marry me…I know as a vampire it doesn't mean much but…."

She smacked her lips against his before he could finish; her smile wide as she flung her arms around his neck. Resting her forehead against his they continued to sway to the music.

"Has this got something to do with my father?"

"Possibly…He made me realize what I was missing. So when shall we?" She flicked her hair back over her shoulder as her fingers tickled the back of his neck.

"After this boils over…Nothing fancy. Just you and me…even if Belle and Bekah have a paddy bout it"

"You know I was going to ask you when we were human." Kol whispered into her ear. Annabelle appeared beside them pouting and with her arms crossed.

"Can we go somewhere else please?"

"Fine. You choose" Dawn replied whilst rolling her eyes.

* * *

As predicted Annabelle chose a bustling vampire hotspot, much to Dawn's annoyance. After what just happened between herself and Kol all she wanted to do was be somewhere quiet and by his side. They walked closer and closer to the centre of the part, and instantly she knew something wasn't right. Her eyes trailed across the room but she couldn't pin point what it was, this was worrying.

"Belle I think we should go…" Annabelle frowned but noticed the uneasy look on her sister's face.

"What's wrong Dawn?" Kol looked deep into her worried face; this was defiantly unusual for the normal fearless hybrid. Her eyebrows rose through fear as she clutched his hand tightly before gasping.

"Aluesa…"

Suddenly Belle gasped for air and her body became stiff. Dawn's eyes met with hers before she looked down. Dawn's face became drained and tears of horror and anger filled her bright eyes.

"BELLE!" She dropped Kol's hand and launched at her sister, pulling the blood soaked stake out of her chest. She patted frantically at her sisters grey face before cradling her sisters limp body in her arms. Kol ran to her side and shook her shoulder, forcing her to look at his face.

"We need to get her out of here! I'll take her to the hotel and you can resurrect her once you've calmed down"

Her features were frozen at the shock but she managed to nod her mournful face. Kol put his arms underneath Belle and lifting her slightly before freezing.

"Oh shit…" Were the last words that escaped his lips at the realization of the near future. He dropped her body and stared into the eyes of the storm to come. All the things he wanted to say were trapped behind his lips. He screamed them inside his mind but he was frozen. He collapsed to the ground beside Belle, turning a silvery grey. Dawn rushed to his side her palms cupping his cheeks; he felt her body shaking as the familiar burning sensation spread from his chest. Before he fell into darkness he saw the panic in her eyes, as she realized what was going to happen. Just before his sight vanished her full lips mimed _I love you, _all he wanted to do was say it back. But he was gone.

She jumped back as his body became engulfed in flame. She felt the storm coming as her desperate screams and tears became silent, her face becoming emotionless. She was gone. And the monster had returned, and it was more provoked than ever before.


	27. A Numb Heart

_A/N~ Just to let you know you don't have to read the __**Bold italics **__right away. They're lyrics to Numb that I thought fitted the scene, so you can dodge them if it interferes with your reading. I also recommend listening to it if you don't know the song. I think it goes perfectly with Dawn's current character._

* * *

Klaus stared at Marcel in disbelief; he couldn't and wouldn't believe what was just said. He took a threatening step towards his old protégé his bright blue eyes twitching with anger.

"I'm sorry that it has to be your brother…but I have to take out the threat" Marcel said blankly

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'LL UNLEASH?!" At Klaus's roar Marcel was pinned against the wall. "WHERE ARE THEY?"

After the reluctant directions given by Marcel, Klaus was on his way. He had to stop the kill, if it happened she'll be unstoppable. And no-one would be safe…not even him.

* * *

_**{I'm tired of being what you want me to be. Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface. Don't know what you're expecting of me.} **_

As the flames reflected off her last tear her eyes became black. Twisting her hand at Kols burning body the flames moved away and vanished into her fingertips; she then removed the stake and tossed it to the side. Luckily his body wasn't badly burnt, just his clothes and the side of his perfect face. Her hand tingled at the energy she'd just absorbed. Her eyes darted up towards the balcony where the killer was frozen with shock at her sudden change. She stood up from her crouching position and strolled carefree into a clearing, many of the vampires in the room had ran or hidden themselves away. She pointed at him and with one fluent move of her index finger he fell through the floor and landed before her. She tilted her head and smirked as he tried to scramble away but found himself paralysed.

_**{Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes. Every step that I take is another mistake to you}**_

"DAWN!"

She knocked her head back with annoyance before rolling her face towards Klaus and Elijah whose eyes were darting between her and Kol and Belle's bodies.

"You can bring them back! You know you can…" Klaus pleaded but it landed on deaf ears. Keeping her victim frozen she turned full and took a few steps towards the brothers.

"Yes and how? To mine and your knowledge I cannot perform safe magic without my humanity…And I currently find myself lacking one" She was almost unrecognisable, even her voice had changed. Elijah stepped forward his face filled with concern.

_**{I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I want to do. Is be more like me and be less like you}**_

"Dawn…you don't have to do this. You have your parents and Aluesa" She rolled her eyes and walked back towards the petrified vampire that was stuck in a little prison. She kicked his face, making him fall onto his back. Without eye contact she continued to speak to Elijah.

"Yes…very true. But what you do not know, which I found out recently was that my mother didn't bind my humanity with them. Only to Kol and Annabelle and as you can see they're busy being dead" She gave a sarcastic smile before putting her concentration back onto the man on the floor.

"This isn't you! You're stronger now; you can bring them back and return to your old self!"

"That person who I was is dead…And I will use all my power to stop her returning"

_**{Can't you see that you're smothering me? Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?}**_

She stared deep into the man's eyes and felt nothing but hate. She looked at her hand and wiggled her fingers; she had to release the energy that she absorbed. Whilst pouting she pressed her finger into his temple, he screamed until she removed her hand. She laughed wickedly in his face as she noticed that the burn mark didn't heal. She grabbed his throat and lifted him off his feet, the veins under her eyes darker and deeper than ever. Elijah furrowed his brows as he smelt burning flesh.

"Now who told you to kill them?"

"You'll have to kill me!" The man spat as he winced at the pain

"Not a very wise reply, taking in consideration your current position. Now tell me or do I have to compel it out of you?"

"I'm on vervain!" She laughed hysterically at him before continuing

"Vervain means jack shit to me boy…But I can guess that it was Marcel, so I don't need you any longer"

She placed him back on his feet and removed her hand leaving her handprint embedded in his flesh. As he gasped for breath she placed her hand on his cheek, his flesh slowly turning into stone. His screams turned into silence as his entire body became a statue. After admiring her work she swiped her hand through his body, tiny pieces of stone falling across the floor. She finally dusted off her hands and walked away; barging past Elijah and Klaus she left everyone to stare at the disaster zone.

_**{'Cause everything that you thought I would be, has fallen apart right in front of you.}**_

Elijah turned to Klaus who was rubbing his forehead and sighing at the bodies that lay peacefully beside each other.

"This is going to be worse than last time…There's no way of stopping her, we can't dagger her and witches can't neutralize her!" Elijah stepped closer to his discomforted brother and took his shoulders.

"I'll call Aluesa…but in the meantime we need to get Kol and Annabelle somewhere else. We have to get them resurrected before this gets worse"

Klaus nodded and threw Kol over his shoulders whilst Elijah carefully picked up Belle.

_**{Every step that I take is another mistake to you. And every second I waste is more than I can take.}**_

* * *

They reached the mausoleum and barged past the witches and Hayley. Sophie stepped forward staring at the bodies and at the brothers concerned and fearful faces.

"What's going on?"

"Marcel has destroyed Dawn's humanity…You need to get out of here it isn't safe" Replied Elijah

"We are not leaving!" She whined but was cut short by Klaus who was at breaking point.

"Well it's either that or you find a way to bring them back and soon"

"That'd use up all our power! What about the baby?"

"Honestly right now it's not on the list of my concerns…We need Dawn to get her humanity back or everyone in this city will be dead. She wants revenge so she will turn this place upside down, trust me she's dangerous" All the witches looked at each other and it was decided.

"Fine we'll do what we can"

Hayley stood up and looked at them all in disbelief.

"What about me!? And what about Jane-Anne? She died for nothing!" Sophie bit into her lip at the memories she had with her sister. Elijah looked apologetically at the helpless were-wolf.

"Dawn is going to kill you either way…And if we do not fix this your death is going to be as violent as is possible"

Hayley flopped back down onto the floor, she wished she'd never agreed anything with Katherine and she wished she'd never had sex with Klaus. Her life was a mess and it always had been. Klaus's phone began to ring; he'd ignored the last 5. Putting all his energy into staying calm he answered.

_KLAUS? WHAT IS GOING ON? DAWN CALLED ME SAYING YOU'D GOTTEN HAYLEY PREGNANT!?_

"Caroline I don't want to talk about it at the moment"

_DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME! IM COMING TO NEW ORLEANS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!_

"What no! Whatever you do, do not come here! Kol and Annabelle are dead and Dawn has lost her humanity…it's not safe" The silence at the other end was too much to bear.

"Caroline?"

_What do you mean dead? No it can't be!_

"I'm sorry but I have to go. Trying to resurrect two dead vampires an all"

He hung up the phone and threw it against the wall, it smashing under the blow. He rubbed his face before turning back to the scared faces of the witches.

"What are you waiting for? Bring them back!"

* * *

Dawn walked down the middle of the street breathing in the fresh air and the blood that was stained across her clothes. She sighed in content as she found the bar where she first met Marcel. She listened closely but she couldn't hear his voice, but that didn't matter. She'd kill everyone in this city until she could find him.

She strolled in and noticed that no-one here had news of what'd happened a mere 20 minutes ago, which wasn't a surprise. Narrowing her eyes she recognised a few of Marcel's closest companions the 'daywalkers'. She appeared where they were seated making them petrified immediately.

"So which one of you pretty boys, is going to tell me where his liege is?"

She plucked the bottle of beer from one of their hands and began to drink. One of them snuck away and pulled out his phone.

"Ah, calling for backup are we? Hmm more fun for me" Finishing the bottle she dropped it on the floor and looked back at the young vampires.

"Now are we going to tell me where I can find Marcel?"

They remained silent and currently Dawn's patience was as short as her temper. She twisted her hand at who seemed to be the leader of the little gang. He collapsed to the ground within seconds as she focused her immense power onto his brain.

"I've never tortured someone to death…This'll be interesting"

She began to move her hand side to side, making his body mimic her movement. Blood began to escape his nose, mouth and ears as he writhed in front of the growing crowd. She pulled him up onto his knees, his face a ghostly white and his eyes dreary and unfocused. As he wobbled she withdrew her magic, making her hand imitate a gun she pretended to fire. _Pew! _He fell flat on his face…dead.

"Who's next?"

Her body was pumping and she never felt so alive. No-one in this place survived and she made sure of that! The floor was like a sea of blood and the splattered walls would make any other vampire's stomach churn. Oh how disgusted Elijah would be! _How disgusted Williame would be_. She grabbed the last remaining vodka bottle and walked through the puddles of blood that had now stained her once cream shoes.

"Now where are Marcel's bitches?" She spoke to herself like a true madwoman. The bodies were piled high but she needed the right bodies for her next move. She moved the bodies around until she was greeted by the vacant eyes of Marcel's minions. She motioned her finger and walked out the door, the selected bodies dragged behind her by a force. She took a few swigs from the bottle before launching it across to the nearest building. A single thought made the liquid ignite-perfect!

_**{I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I want to do. Is be more like me and be less like you.}**_

* * *

Annabelle and Kol watched her every move, she was unrecognisable. Even for Kol this was a bit too much; he couldn't believe what he was watching. His heart aching at what she'd become, a true monster. She'd just killed over 200 people in less than 2 hours, a new record. Belle was crying heavily, if she hadn't chosen that spot this wouldn't have happened. She collapsed onto her knees and cried until her throat hurt and there were no more tears to fall. Kol sat beside her letting her head fall onto his shoulder she mumbled.

"This is my entire fault!"

"Shh! You didn't know…" His words were cut short at the presence of a little boy who was staring at them intensely. He looked sad and his eyes looked sore.

"Awabelle" He grumbled as her eyes joined his. He trotted over and sat in her lap, burying his baby face into her hair.

"Williame?"

"Make her stop! She's scaring me"

Belle's heart plummeted; he'd seen what Dawn had done. He held him tight in her arms and breathed heavily in order to control herself.

"Dawn is not very well…But we're going to have to make her better ok?"

His bottom lip quivering as he looked into her trustful eyes before nodding. She pulled him back into her arms and whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

_A/N~ If you haven't already please listen to Numb by Linkin Park! Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it, and just let me know what you think __ xx_


	28. The Hunting Begins

Marcel rubbed his eyes before sitting up in bed, last night's fun and snack still lying beside him ready for breakfast. As he turned towards her she blinked her eyes open, a fascinating green. She smiled as he moved closer towards her kissing her lips.

"Morning Laura…" He whispered, but her eyes widened as she frowned.

"I'm Janine?" Marcel sighed before sinking his fangs into her neck, her muffled screams soon became silence as he drained every last drop.

Wiping his mouth clean he moved over towards the window and flashed the curtains open. As his eyes adjusted to the bright summer light he became breathless. His mouth plummeted as he saw a body dangling before him. It swung in the light breeze; he noticed the deep bite marks on the neck. As he focused he recognised him, his closest friend, Niklaus would pay for this! He felt his vampire features show as utter rage filled his body, he punched the wall but it didn't vent any of his anger. He looked back at him, this time noticing a note pinned to his chest. He plucked it from and began to read.

_Dearest Marcel_

_You should see what else I've done…I've been busy _

_Lots of love,_

_Dawn x_

He scrunched the note up in his hand and dressed himself before heading out the door. He needed to see for himself what else she'd done. And he dreaded what it was.

Stepping outside all he could hear was sirens, this couldn't be good. He continued to walk down the street, the smell smoke, this really wasn't good. He began to run now only to freeze at the sight. The streets were covered in blood, pools and splatters everywhere he looked. Bodies dotted around and buildings aflame, it was any leader's worse nightmare.

"Now do you understand my warning?" Klaus's voice made him turn around.

"How is this even possible in one night?" Klaus just laughed slightly before walking towards him.

"I warned you and now she's unstoppable…Did I ever tell you the last time this happened? Annabelle was killed and it resulted in a whole village dead within minutes in search for Amber. This is going to be just the same, killing until she gets to you"

"What happened last time? Did she get this Amber?"

"No. She drifted in and out of her humanity after she killed them all. I was able to dagger her in time before she truly fell to the monster within. But now it's different, she's indestructible." Klaus stared into his eyes deeply. "You are going to have to let witches perform magic" Marcel remained silent for a moment before reluctantly nodding his head.

"But if they try to kill me I wish hell on you!"

"I don't think it's them you should be worried about…"

* * *

Aluesa dropped the phone in shock, her voice had abandoned her and her mouth had dropped open. Her eyes became watery as she heard Elijah's panicked voice screaming down the phone that was on the floor.

"_Aluesa! Aluesa? Please answer me!" _Coming backing into conscience she picked up the phone.

"I was too late Elijah! I tried warning her with a spell! I saw it coming!" Elizabeth stood up and snatched the phone from her distressed daughter.

"What is going on Elijah?"

"_Annabelle and Kol are dead. Dawn's has gone crazy! It's worse than last time!"_

"WHAT?! What is being done about it? Are you trying to resurrect them?"

"_We are trying to negotiate with Marcel to release the magic ban on the witches. But magic doesn't affect her?" _

"Cassadra's are only affected by other Cassadra's. But there are only two of us…" She became silent.

"_Elizabeth?"_

"Amber…it's the only way! We need four Cassadra's to weaken her! Resurrect Belle first!"

"_Dawn will kill Amber before she gets even close! And why would she help anyway?"_

"I have to try it's the only way! Even if she doesn't help, three of us can bring Kol back!"

Elizabeth hung up the phone and sat down. She stayed strong on the phone but now it was hitting her, Annabelle was dead. Someone had shoved a stake through her baby's heart, and now Dawn's mind had slipped. She cried just like the day she lost Williame. For the first time she prayed to the spirits._ Please help us, help Dawn, please. _

Rebekah walked in with a wide grin but it vanished as she saw both Elizabeth and Aluesa weeping. She ran to Aluesa's side and put her arm around her shoulder.

"What the heck is going on?"

"Dawn..." There was a knock at the door before Aluesa could finish. Rebekah growled before answering it to see Caroline, Bonnie and Grams. They looked worried and saddened at the same time.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on!" Rebekah barked as Grams barged past her and walked up to Elizabeth, comforting her immediately.

"Don't you know?" Caroline whimpered "Annabelle and Kol are dead" The news hit her like a tonne of bricks, her knees collapsing underneath her. She fell into Caroline arms, but pushed her away.

"YOUR LYING! THEY CANT BE! OH MY GOD DAWN!" She looked up to the visitors who looked sympathetically at her, but they had no idea what it felt like. They only have known Annabelle and Dawn for a couple of months! They knew nothing! "Please tell me your lying...please" Tears were now streaming down her face. There was no way of getting them back, only Dawn could resurrect the dead.

* * *

Dawn woke up after her eventful night, it felt like heaven being like this. No feelings whatsoever just the desire to kill. She sat up and noticed she was in a luxury room; she smirked as she got out of bed and run herself a bath.

"So…what is on the agenda today?" She whispered to herself.

She laid herself in the enormous bath all alone. _I wish Kol was here. _She rolled her eyes at her old self trying to get out, trying to throw feelings at her. She scoffed; she was such a loser with her feelings. She thought to herself-why didn't she just kill Hayley right away? Why did she let Amber live? Why did she let Katerina, Damon and Silas live? Even Elena! Only killing her by accident? Pathetic Dawn! Leaving it all for me to fix!

After the bath she was dressed within minutes, she looked into the mirror and smiled. She looked gorgeous and she knew it. Her hair tied in a tidy pony tail and her eyes highlighted with smoky eye shadow. She wore dark denim with a tight black spaghetti top, the only colour coming from her flame red leather jacket and heels.

"Time to go hunting…"

She walked down the street and smelt the fear in the crowd. No-one knew it was her who created the chaos except for Klaus, Elijah and Marcel. Staying hidden she appeared near where she'd been last night, it truly was a mess. She didn't notice how bad it was at night, but that made it more amusing. In the corner of her eye she saw Klaus talking to Marcel.

"I'll save the best till last…" She vanished again just before Klaus spun round, he had heard her.

This time she arrived at the cemetery, listening close she couldn't hear anything. A quick spell confirmed that no-one was there. Shit she thought to herself before putting her hand out in front of her, mumbling a few words a fire lit in front of her. She stared deep into the core of the flames as her eyes changed into blackness.

"Find the Lunatis girl"

The flames immediately shot off into a path leading her to her next victim.

* * *

Hayley had been running for hours now, she was petrified not just for herself but for her baby. Damn she hated it for putting her in this mess but her motherly instincts had kicked in. If only she could turn, her wolf-self would be so much faster. She was crying heavily, she couldn't believe everyone had just abandoned her. She wished that she could at least bargain with the witch hybrid, get rid of this bastard child for her life, but she knew it wouldn't happen. From Elijah and Klaus's reaction she knew this Dawn was dangerous, how strong she was and how much panic there was. There was so much to learn about who she was; what was a Lunatis that they spoke of? Who were her parents? Why did they leave her? She then froze. She didn't want to run any longer; even if she got away she would be found. Turning around she saw flames coming towards her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was here.

* * *

**_A/N- Leaving it at yet another cliff hanger! Sorry! Also is Amber going to help? And how will Dawn react if she does? I'm having so much fun writing Dawn without her humanity but what do you guys think? Please review and tell me what you think and I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter xx_**


	29. The End Of An Era

_**Getting closer to Chapter 30! Just as a warning there is some scenes that could be mature…You'll probably read it and go 'really?' but I thought better safe than sorry! Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

"Hello wolfy" Dawn said as she tilted her head. Hayley stepped back, not taking her eyes off her for a split second.

"Please I didn't want this to happen! Please just get rid of the baby! Let me live!" Dawn then appeared in front of her and lifted her up by the neck.

"You think that I wanted this life? You don't think I was happy 1000 years ago?" She laughed bitterly "Life isn't fair! Trust me your better off dead…"

"So I'm meant to die without knowing what I am?! Who I am? My whole life trying to discover who I am and where I came from thrown away!" Hayley was bursting with tears now, but Dawn just stared at her. Something had changed in her eyes, a flash of humanity.

"Even if you succeeded, it would mean nothing. Your birth parents are dead, you will never find peace alive" She let the wolf girl fall to the ground "The Other Side you will be reunited. Find peace that you would never find on Earth. I could give that to you. To learn everything about your past, even seeing it first hand, it's all there"

"So I'm meant to die?!"

"Everyone is meant to die. Even if I let you go now, you'd die during the birth of that child" She crouched down and stared at the petrified girl "I could give that to you…"

"Why are you being nice to me? Elijah said that you'd kill me in the worst possible way?" Dawn laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Course he did! But without my emotions I do not care about killing you that way. No feelings and no remorse, since you've done nothing personal it's not important that you have a violent death…I'm saving that for my dear friend Marcel, now that will be a fun kill. And Niklaus possibly? After all it is he that messed up the entire course of nature" There was a long silence between them, the breeze had picked up, extinguishing the flames.

"Do it…" Hayley whispered, Dawn turned and looked at her confusingly.

"Excuse me? That willing? I thought I'd at least have a fight" Dawn stepped towards her and lifted her up. "The kindest thing I've done since becoming the better version of myself" Hayley's eyes were filled with fear as she looked at Dawn, she was ready to die.

"Will it hurt?" She whimpered, Dawn shook her head in reply.

"No…not what I'll be doing. I'm saving the pain for Marcel remember?" Dawn placed her index finger against Hayley's chest, feeling her heart beat at a rapid pace. "Sit animae a corpore." Hayley's eyes widened before her limp and lifeless body fell to the ground; Dawn stared for a moment at the girl's now peaceful face. She listened carefully and heard someone coming, hiding was easy.

"Rosie? Come out of hiding! This isn't funny!" Dawn smirked as she heard a man's voice in the distance. She ran to Hayley's side and started the waterworks; the man saw her and ran to her side.

"Oh my god what happened?" His green eyes filled with worry, as he looked down at Hayley.

"They came and killed her! I tried to stop them but they continued!" By now her eyes were red and her face was wet with tears. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close.

"Shhh! Shhh! It's going to be ok!" She inhaled his scent before stopping, her fangs appeared but she kept her face hidden.

"You're right it will be…" Before he could scream her fangs penetrated deep into his neck. She drained him to the last drop and left him.

* * *

After spending the rest of the daylight hours quenching her thirst she was beginning to become feel strange. Her body tingled but she knew what was going on. She sighed as she pulled out her phone and called the culprit.

"Hello Niklaus! Now what are you up to puppy?"

"_I don't know what you mean?"_ She rolled her eyes at him hiding whatever he was doing.

"I paid a little visit to the cemetery today, you weren't there and neither were the witches…"

"_We told them to leave"_

"I think you've forgotten something about me old friend…I feel the effects of the Other Side, I know you're getting those witches to try and bring Kol and Annabelle back. So stop lying to me…" She smirked at the silence "Stop whatever you're planning, you cannot beat me! Stay out of my way or you will join Hayley…"

"_You've killed her?" _

"Yes I did! Don't worry I didn't leave a mess…much. Anyway Niklaus I must go now, got a schedule to keep to" The hung up the phone and looked at her watch, it was almost 9pm. Marcel would still be up which is not how she planned his death. But it was nothing a simple spell couldn't fix! But till then she had to occupy herself.

* * *

She arrived at Marcel's apartment later that night, she smirked. For someone whose life was in danger he didn't have much protection. It was pitch black and the air was ice cold, a relief to be inside at that night. Two vampires guarded their king's door whilst he slept, she was hoping for a better challenge. Within seconds their bodies were sprawled across the floor, she let their hearts slip from her palms before stepping into Marcel's bedroom. She sat in the arm chair that was in the corner of his room, let the fun begin.

_Marcel opened his eyes to see Dawn sitting in the corner, her legs were crossed and she looked seductively at him. He sat up in his bed and called for help as she strolled towards him whilst removing her jacket. _

"_No one will answer…we're all alone" Her full lips turned into a sexy smirk as she sat beside him on the bed. _

"_I thought you were going to kill me?" Marcel muttered as ran her fingers up his bare chest. _

"_I thought we could have some fun instead" She winked playfully and kicked off her heels "I know that's what you want Marcel. You cannot help being attracted to me, the power I exude. Don't deny it you want me" _

_She growled at him before sitting on top of his body, her hands running up his arms. Her hair falling over her shoulder, she flung it back over to give him a good view of her cleavage. He ran his hands up her thighs and onto her bum, she bit her lip before smacking her lips against his, entering her tongue without permission he moaned. His hands going up to her face and cupping her cheek as their passionate kiss became wild and unpredictable. Ripping off her clothes he flung her onto her back, kissing and nibbling at her neck and then at her collarbone. Her skin felt like silk as her bare body brushed against his. Enough of the playing they got straight to it, she screamed out his name as he pleasured her. Just before she reached climax she looked straight into his eyes and flipped him over, whilst on top she lowered her face. She pecked his check before purring into his ear._

"_Time to wake up Marcel…"_

"_Wait…What?" _

He sat up straight panting uncontrollably; his hand went to his head. What was that? After rubbing his eyes he scanned the room and his eyes widening at the sight. Dawn sat where she was in the dream, this time her face with filled with entertainment.

"Gosh you are a dirty one…" She giggled and pointed at his stiffened manhood, which he quickly covered with a pillow. She covered her mouth with her hand to try and stop herself from laughing.

"What are you doing here?!" He barked but she began to walk closer.

"To make your dream a reality" Within seconds she was sitting above him, her legs tightening around his waist as she pressed down onto his wrists. "That is what you desire isn't it? Me all to yourself?" She winked and bit into her lip.

"But…" She pressed her index finger onto his lips, her lips formatting a silent 'Shhh'.

"I could be your queen" She trialled kisses down his neck and onto his collarbone. "I could bring Klaus's plans down" This time her fangs grazed his neck, making him shiver involuntary. "Make sure no witch kills you or plots against you"

"What about Kol?" She sat up

"Forget him…He's dead remember? So now I can be all yours! All you have to do is agree…" Before he could answer she smashed her lips against his, both hands against his face and then ran them up towards the top of his scalp.

"YES!" Marcel growled as he flipped them over, her tongue controlling the kiss he pulled away to look into her eyes. As he did so she bit his lip hungrily, luring him in for more. He became lost in her mouth, she was like heaven.

Suddenly he froze, becoming breathless. His eyes became drawn to Dawn's cold and heartless eyes, and then down to her cruel smirk. His skin became grey as he fell back onto the bed, before falling into darkness she sat above him, the last thing he saw was her eyes.

Dawn lowered her face again like in the dream.

"As you wish my sweet prince" She kissed the side of his cheek before twisting the stake further into his chest.

Jumping off the bed she walked over to a mirror and straightened her clothes. She turned towards his stone cold body and smiled.

"Thank you for that lovely information on your little witch…I may even pay her a visit" She blew a kiss before vanishing.

* * *

Elijah walked at pace across the street, he had to tell Klaus about Elizabeth's plan. He began to think of Hayley and how they abandoned her, he hoped she was alright. The street lights flickered as he saw Klaus in the distance, the air was cold after the long hot day. Klaus didn't look him in the eye when Elijah stepped closer to him.

"Brother? What's going on?"

"Hayley's dead…My plan is ruined!" He grumbled as Elijah took in the news. He sighed before changing the conversation, it may have been heartless but he needed warning.

"They're coming…"

"Who?" Klaus looked up to him confused

"Elizabeth, Aluesa and…"

"Me…" The spun round to see her face for Elijah it'd been 1000 years. "I hear that my little sister has gotten herself into a lot of trouble"

Elizabeth and Aluesa could be heard bickering from a distance.

"How are you sure she can be trusted? Have you forgotten what she did!?" Aluesa whined as Amber rolled her eyes.

"I can hear you sister!" She called out as they got closer to them

"Don't call me sister you little…" Aluesa went to fight back but was cut short.

"ENOUGH!" Elizabeth barked at the two girls, it was just like when they were human. Amber just rolled her eyes once more and began to walk away. "Amber! Come back here! Amber!" She just ignored her mother's shouts and continued to walk.

Elijah's raised eyebrows were noticed by the annoyed mother.

"They've been fighting the whole journey! Thank god that I could put a barrier up between them!" Elijah didn't hear what she said after that, he was too lost in Aluesa's eyes.

* * *

_**A/N~ I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! **_


	30. Let The Mind Games Begin

**Chapter 30 finally here! Cannot believe this story has gone this far! Thank you all for the alerts, favourites and reviews they're very much appreciated.**

* * *

Dawn walked into the apartment that she shared with Kol and Belle; she hadn't been here since the incident. It was just like she'd left it, the DVD's still in a pile on the floor. Running her hand across the table she collected the dust and remaining salt at the tip of her finger. She sat in the swivel chair and began to think- _Why did I come here? Nothing but bad memories. _Looking out of the enormous windows, she watched the city below. She could see the heat radiating off the concrete, and the tourists wandering in large groups. She sighed; she was itching to torture someone. The fear and panic in the victim's eyes was a rare gift, killing someone I just went to quickly. Running her hand through her long hair again she realized she needed more information about this Davina.

"I guess it's time to visit the dead…"

She closed her eyes and mumbled the spell to get into her favourite place; her part of the Other Side. It always looked the same, dark, cold and empty; only the cold dirt floor could be seen. It was a place of nothingness, and the poor souls would be dragged there to be tortured. This time she put up extra protection around the area, she didn't want to be disturbed with her next victim. In many ways torturing the already dead was more fun; they could never die, so it'd go on forever until she got bored. Her eyes were blackened which added the fear; something only resurrected Cassadra's got. She remembered watching her mother perform spells, her eyes would go white, but now that'd changed. Black eyes during magic were often a benefit, spooking an attacker or victim.

Right on time he appeared in her little prison, he was still confused, newly dead's took a while to come to terms with the change. And for this one, that's what she wanted.

"Hello Marcel! So how do you like the change in scenery?"

"Am I dead or are you just messing with my mind again?" Marcel spat as she circled him.

"Both really, I just missed that I didn't get to torture you whilst you were alive. So I thought I'd make it up to you by doing that now" She twisted her hand towards him, making him collapse to the floor. "You know I could stake you through the heart all I like…I could even rip you to shreds" She plunged her hand through his chest and clutched his heart. "We're going to have so much fun you and I" Suddenly he fell out of conscience.

When he opened his eyes he noticed he was tied up, he tried to move but his skin burnt at the vervained rope. As his vision cleared he saw her smug smile.

"Hello princess! Did you miss me?" He scowled at her, making her roll her eyes "Are you still bitter about our short lived romance?" She laughed wickedly before crouching in front of him "Did you really think I'd have sex with you?" He lunged at her but he barely even moved. She shook her head mockingly before speaking once more "I think we should get on with it…I'm getting a little bored of the foreplay"

Her eyes veined as her fangs bared and plunged them into his neck. She pulled away and pulled a knife from her back pocket; pointing it at his face she smirked.

"Now are you going to tell me about Davina?"

"What is there to tell? She's a witch who channels magic?" She narrowed her eyes and sliced across his chest, he winced at the pain.

"Don't play smart ass! I know what she is and what she does. I meant where is she? How did you get hold of her? All that sort of stuff" She slowly pushed the blade into his shoulder, his growled through the pain as she continued to torment him.

He writhed as she fixated her powers onto him. It suddenly became difficult to breathe, every breath cause unbelievable pain in his chest. Suddenly she stopped, her eyes narrowing. She stood back with the knife in her hand.

"I may not need your witch after all…see you soon dear friend" She threw the knife at him, it penetrating through his stomach. As he looked back up she was gone. He frowned as he appeared somewhere new, he was free. He pulled the knife out of his stomach and looked around, what was going on?

* * *

Dawn opened her eyes. She grew thirsty from the length of the spell, so she quickly left the apartment.

The first person she bumped into was soon drained and thrown to the side. She walked down the middle of the street, the sun was blazing down. Something wasn't right she could sense it; she sensed it whilst torturing Marcel. Suddenly she was thrown off her feet. She scraped across the concrete, it scratching her face. She looked up to see Niklaus standing meters away from her. She growled and bared her fangs before running towards him, but she was thrown to the side by someone else. It was Elijah.

"Turn your humanity back on Dawn!" Klaus barked, but she just smirked.

"Never! If it's a fight you want you will get. Despite me being able to kick your ass in seconds"

She lunged at them both but collapsed to the ground. She screamed in pain as her head felt as if it was about to explode. She dug her nails into the ground as the pain shot down her spine, making her writhe.

"Turn it on and it'll stop!" Klaus was now crouching beside her.

She bared her fangs and grabbed him, pulling him she then pinned him down. She plunged her fangs into his neck as he tried to fight back beneath her. The pain began once more much greater than before, she flopped down on top of him and screamed. He pushed her onto her back, sitting on top of her he pinned her down.

"TURN YOUR HUMANITY ON!" She began to cry at the immense pain that she once thought impossible now she was a true immortal.

"NEVER!"

He flew back as she kicked at his stomach. He grumbled as he forced himself to stand up. Dawn tried to stand up but she fell back to her hands and knees, she roared in pain. She looked up to see her mother and two sisters stood side by side. Their eyes blackened as the wind picked up, causing the tresses of their hair to fly. She snarled as she saw Amber's smug face as she stepped closer, her smug face making her blood boil. She ran towards her but fell at her feet. She was kicked back by her sister.

"You forget Dawn. If it weren't for you I'd be the strongest witch in the world" She twisted her hand towards her, making her breaths short. Her lungs rejecting the air that she breathed in.

"Why are you here?!" She gasped as she stared into her eyes.

"I wouldn't pass the opportunity to torture you sister! Mother promised me I could do whatever I want with you until your humanity is back…I hope for my sake it never does" Elizabeth coward her face with shame, how could she do this to her own daughter. Amber sat on top of her and placed her hands on her forehead. "Let's play my favourite game! My spectacular gift the dear spirits blessed me with!"

She tried to kick and slap at her but Aluesa and her mother froze her movements.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" She barked before she fell into the mind game.

* * *

She sat up and rubbed her forehead, her head ached after the ordeal. She looked around, she remembered this place. Where she spent her human years, the lake was as beautiful as she remembered it. She breathed heavily at what she saw.

"Kol don't you even think about it!" It was her own voice but from the past.

She turned around to see herself and Kol running. He grabbed behind her and spun them both around, they both laughed without a care in the world. They fell to the ground giggling, Kol laying on top of her staring lustfully into her eyes. Their noses bumped before his lips formed into a playful smirk. He tickled her until she screamed and tears streamed down her face. Still laughing he lifted her up into his strong arms.

"No! Kol don't! Please! NO!" He threw her into the picturesque lake and then burst into hysterical laughter. "IM DRENCHED! WHAT DO I SAY TO MY MOTHER?"

He continued to laugh as he jumped in after her. He pulled her into him and smiled.

"You cannot stay mad at me! You love me and you know it!" Her pout slowly turned into a reluctant smile. She slapped him playfully.

"Damn you and your puppy eyes!" He laughed before pulling her into his chest, her hand running up his torso. He smacked his lips into hers as he ran his hands caressed her back. He pulled back and smiled.

"You are beautiful Dawn…" She smiled before returning her lips to his.

Dawn watched her past right before her, her heart panged at the memories. Amber appeared beside her with a sly smirk.

"Triggered your humanity yet? I've got so much to show you" She winked before walking away.

"You're going to have to do much better than that sister!" She followed her knowing she was trapped in this little mind game her sister had created.

"How about your death? Even Hendrik's! Who cares I'll show you both! And then I'll even show you how I killed our family" Dawn narrowed her eyes and tried to attack her, but fell down as her hand clicked back. "Ah ah ah! Until you regain your humanity your my little bitch. You cannot hurt me because I'm controlling your mind" She patted her cheeks before smiling. "Come on! We've got a death to watch!"

* * *

**A/N~ So she's now in the control of Amber! There will be a lot of scenes from the past now :) Hope you enjoyed it xx**


	31. Three deaths and an affiar

**This chapter has been difficult to write because she's their watching it all first hand, so if it gets confusing I'm sorry! Also some of the scenes are better explained in Soulmates Never Die, the story that's based on when Dawn was human. So if you haven't read that then it'll help explain some of the scenes in this.**

* * *

Dawn reluctantly followed Amber through the forests near their little village, all she wanted to do was rip her to shreds but she couldn't. Amber barely spoke she just walked in front smugly and sometimes looked back with a sly grin.

"It's almost time" She stated as they crossed a now empty village, they were all in the caves. Suddenly Hendrik and Klaus sneak out from safety and into the night. Dawn's heart went to her mouth as they followed, she felt sickened as she knew she wouldn't be able to stop it.

She looked up and saw the bright full moon shining down on them, and she heard shouts and screams of the werewolves transforming.

"Niklaus look!" Hendrik whispered to Klaus, they looked amazed at the transformation. The men clawing at the ground and their eyes changing into a bright yellow.

"Hendrik I think we should leave…" Klaus whispered back, she could tell he was beginning to regret it.

"No, no I want to stay!" Klaus reluctantly allowed them to stay for a few minutes, but it was a few minutes too long. Dawn ran forward but she couldn't change the past, she looked back at Amber.

"Is your humanity on?" Dawn growled at her and continued to watch. She was having a battle with herself, the humanity Dawn was clawing to get out and screaming. But the monster pushed her back down.

Her eyes widened as she watched one of the wolves leap at Hendrik's body, mauling him immediately. The panic in Klaus's eyes as he watched his little brothers last few moments of his short life. As the blood continued to spill Dawn watched emotionally as Amber scowled at her.

"Ok I see this one isn't working…Next?"

They suddenly appeared back in the village, but this time it was different. The moon had disappeared from the night sky, and there was a tension on the air that she recognised all too well. Dawn walked to where their home was and looked through the window; she saw herself and her family sitting in silence. Then suddenly a note appeared under the door, but she missed who posted it. Her father broke the silence.

"You may as well dear, there's no need for you to be here. That goes for you as well Aluesa, now the both of you go out get way from this mess. And be careful!" She and Aluesa kissed their father and walked out the door.

She watched herself walk to her death, Amber stood behind her smirking the whole time. As she watched all the memories she still appeared to be emotionless. She looked around and saw a log beside her own death scene; she sat on it and crossed her legs. Amber sat beside her and watched her closely. Dawn remained unmoved as the wolf tears at her human self, but then it all changed.

Kol appeared making her shuffle; she didn't remember this, the horror in his eyes as he saw her lying there. He tore the werewolf into two within seconds. She felt a lump in her throat as he cradled her dying self, he stroked at her cheeks as a tear fell from both their eyes.

"I've had enough Amber let's go…" She muttered and stood up, but was soon dragged back down.

"Stop fighting your humanity, I will force it out of you! It seems that I've found your weakness…" She looked at her from the corner of her eyes before returning them to the scene.

"No…" Kol whimpered under his breath as he cradled her in his arms. He began to weep as a trickle of blood fell from her lips. Dawn scrunched her eyes closed and took a deep breath, this was harder than she expected, but she wouldn't let Amber win.

"It's not going to end this way" He mumbled as he stroked her cheeks. A weak smile crossed her lips at him. Dawn could hear her human's heart began to beat slower. Kol carefully picked her up and ran towards the village.

They didn't follow though; Amber had another thing in plan. Dawn remained seated and looked at her older sister.

"Why do you want me to regain my humanity? All these years you've been trying to break it?" Amber sat back, using her hands to hold her up.

"It's different now, as I'm sure you're well aware you're a true immortal. Before you could be daggered or put down easily, but not anymore" She briefly looked towards her little sister "Plus mother promised me that if I helped, I could do whatever I wanted with you…Now why would I deny a chance like that huh?"

"Why did you do all of this?" Amber bit her lip

"You want the truth?" Dawn nodded and laid back. "It was jealousy at first…I was always the stronger one until you came along, I can see that now. Being a vampire is a blessing as you can turn that all off, but as a witch it consumes you…I guess after you killed Anita that's when it turned to hate" Dawn smirked

"Look at us…two of the most powerful witches talking a load of shit" Dawn laughed and stood up "You've pretended to be a big baddie but your feelings are like any other…" Amber scowled and then jumped up.

"You know what let's move on….Maybe to Annabelle's death?" Dawn sniggered

"Ah yes but you'll see your beloved daughter get killed by your truly!" With a final chuckle she fell into darkness.

* * *

She opened her eyes once more, this time her head hurt more than before. Obviously she hit a nerve; she looked around to see her old home in England. She stood up and walked through to the study where Amber was waiting for her. They watched Belle finish packing their bags, her beautiful purple dress flowing at she darted about the room. Suddenly she froze and spun around, her eyes connecting with Dawn's.

"Is anyone there? Dawn? Kol?" She then walked through her. Slightly creeping Dawn out.

"That was weird…" She grumbled as Amber began to look uncomfortable. Dawn had a plan.

Suddenly Belle fell back, Anita climbing on top of her brandishing a dagger. She kicked her back but then was hit by the second Descendant. She growled and plunged her fangs into his neck, but was pulled back yet again. The Original Descendants were as strong as the Five, but she managed to dodge a few of their attempts to dagger her.

"I'm going to have so much killing you and your wretched sister!" Anita smirked as Annabelle propelled herself at her. Belle suddenly froze her smooth skin becoming grey and veined, her eyes falling down towards the stake that had shot through her entire body. Anita ran forward with her dangling off the stake, pushing it into the wall. She stood back and watched as the girl dangled from the wall.

"Now we wait for Dawn…" She stated as she admired her work, she just killed her first hybrid.

"Time to move on!" Amber said blankly and went to leave. But Dawn dragged her back and held her arms down.

"You're turn to suffer dear sister" Amber tried to wriggle free but Dawn held tight onto her neck, she'd somehow blocked her magic.

"Belle? Where are you?" The old Dawn walked through into the study and looked up. She dropped the rose she was holding as she saw her little sister staked into the wall. "Belle…" She gasped in disbelief, her eyes veined as Anita came out of the shadows.

"Time to join your sisters Hage" Dawn turned at them and began to shake with rage. She raced towards the Descendants and fought against their attempts to stake her. She ripped them apart within seconds. A pool of blood covered her feet as she breathed heavily; it spread across the room towards Amber. Tears welling in her eyes as she saw her daughter's limbs dotted around the room.

"I've had my bit off fun" Amber head butted her in the face, and released herself from Dawn's tight hold.

"How did you do that?!" She spat as Dawn chuckled.

"My mind sister is a strong one, for a moment I was able to control things. Great huh?"

"You're in for it now! I wasn't going to show you the next thing but now!" She gave a single sarcastic laugh before continuing "You've brought it onto yourself!" Dawn rolled her eyes and began to walk away. But everything went black once again.

* * *

For the third time she opened her eyes, this time somewhere she'd never been. It was the middle of the town, by the accents she knew that they were in France. It looked like it was in the late 18th century; it was something like out of Pride and Prejudice. It was night and it was raining heavily, they dodged the carriages and walked inside a pub.

"Why are we here?" Dawn asked, she was curious and a tad cautious.

"You'll see!" Amber barked back as they weaved through the many drunken men that were either singing or having a brawl with. They climbed the stairs towards the overnight rooms; they got to the furthest room. Dawn suddenly became tense; she heard what was going on inside the room. Amber flung the door open and calmly entered; Dawn took a few steps and froze.

"OH MON DIEU! KOL!" A strange woman was lying underneath a fully naked Kol. She screamed his name as he thrust himself inside her with his vampire speed. He nibbled at her hear and seductively whispered in her native tongue.

"Mon Adèle doux! Vous êtes si bon" She purred as he continued to trail his kisses down her body.

Dawn heart plummeted in her chest, she breathed heavily before she cried. It switched on inside her mind, her humanity returned. She fell to the ground and screamed into the floor, her nails scrapping at the wooden boards. But Kol and his whore had no idea she was there, they continued and grew louder and louder. She curled up on the floor screaming and crying deafeningly and causing Amber stepped closer.

"Dawn?"

"WHY?! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT? HE LOVED ME!" Her throat became sore as Amber continued to step closer "YOU'RE A LIAR!"

"I only showed you the truth!" She stated back, but Dawn didn't listen. She buried her face into her palms and rocked her head, she couldn't believe it. It all went black once more, and Dawn wished it stayed it.

* * *

She opened her eyes and saw Klaus and Elijah sitting beside her. A single tear fell from her eye as she looked around the room, avoiding eye contact with them. She was in her room at her apartment, they must of carried her here.

"Dawn?" Klaus whispered as she scrunched her eyes closed, she remembered everything she did. The blood, the screams, it was worse than last time. "Dawn are you back?" She nodded before bursting into tears, Elijah cradled her in his arms.

"I'm a monster! I killed all those people for fun!" Elijah tried to hush her but she couldn't stop the tears "I'm a monster! KILL ME!" The two brothers looked at each other before Klaus tried to reason with her.

"Dawn you wasn't yourself! But its over now..." She shook her head "We can bring back Annabelle! And Kol!" She screamed into Elijah's chest at his name. She couldn't bear it, did they even know.

"I WANT TO DIE!"


	32. Coming To Grips

**_This chapter is a filler, just shows the relationship between Dawn and Rebekah. Next chapter will have more action in it :)_**

* * *

Aluesa stepped outside of Dawn's room, it was heart breaking seeing her like this. She carried a burden that no-one really understood. She saw Elijah on the balcony staring out onto the city. Walking up behind him she placed her hand on his shoulder to catch his attention.

"Elijah…When is Rebekah getting here?" He sighed and looked into her eyes.

"Soon I hope. We must find out what is wrong with her, it cannot just be guilt"

"No it cannot…there's something else, much worse than we can anticipate. I am worried for her" Elijah wrapped his arms around her and held her tight "We must get her well again so that she can bring Annabelle back"

* * *

Rebekah knocked at the apartment door and waited for someone to answer, she could hear voices from inside. Elizabeth answered the door, greeting her with a weak smile she then returned to scanning through her grimoires.

"She's through there, Rebekah" She pointed towards the furthest door without looking. She was obviously trying to find something important.

Bekah walked over to the door and tapped lightly, she could hear quiet sobs from the other side, something was defiantly wrong.

"Dawn? Can I come in?" She called out, the door opened by itself. She stepped inside to see Dawn curled up in the double bed. Walking closer to her friend the door shut behind her.

"Hello Bekah…" Her voice was so broken and hurt. Rebekah sat beside her and swallowed, she didn't know what to say.

"Dawn…it's not your fault! Marcel provoked you, you couldn't help it" Dawn's eyes darted away from her gaze. "You can bring Annabelle and Kol back…they'll help you through this…we all will! You know we love you like a sister" Dawn choked up and began to cry, hearing Kol's name sent a sting through her heart. Bekah zoomed to her side and hugged her tightly. "Please Dawn…tell me what's wrong. I want to help you"

"It can't be helped…It was done…who know how many times" Rebekah widened her eyes, were they still talking about the massacre?

"What do you mean how many times?" Dawn bit into her lip and rolled her head towards her, trying her best to fight the tears. She pulled her hand from the duvet and pressed her index finger onto Rebekah's forehead, passing the memories onto her friends mind.

Rebekah stood in a pub; she wasn't sure what era this was. She was sure she was in France; she then saw Dawn and Amber walk up the stairs in the far corner. So she followed them, she tried to talk to them but they didn't respond. She noticed how Dawn's body tensed up as they reached a bedroom door. As they walked in she almost fell back at the sight. She couldn't believe it; she looked towards Amber who looked uncomfortable at the scene. Stepping inside the room she turned towards Dawn, her face filled with pure heartbreak, hurt and betrayal. Rebekah felt a rage inside of her that she never felt before, how could Kol do this to her? She began to feel nauseous as she heard her brother purr at the whore.

"Mon Adèle doux! Vous êtes si bon"

Suddenly she opened her eyes to see Dawn's face, now she understood. She tried to say something but couldn't think of anything to say to help the situation. She pulled her in and held her tight.

"Why didn't you just say?"

"They're watching over me Bekah, if Annabelle knew she'd flip…"

* * *

Annabelle's eyes widened as she heard her sister say that, she spun towards Kol and scowled.

"What does she mean by that?" Kols eyes widened

"I don't know! I only heard what you heard!" Annabelle scowled again and stepped closer to him.

"She'd only keep it a secret if it was to do with you?!" There was no response.

* * *

Rebekah went to leave the room but Dawn grabbed her hand, she narrowed her eyes as she looked at her friend.

"How did you get it?" Dawn asked quickly

"Get what?" Bekah raised her eyebrow, slightly confused.

"The cure…I can sense it on you…how did you get it?" Rebekah sat back down and pulled out the little capsule.

"Katerina gave it to Elijah, and then he gave it to me. I want to take it Dawn! I want to be human again! I know it's for Silas…but I just want to be human" She sighed and turned away, Dawn then moved closer, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"Bekah I know this is what you want but it's not right! And deep down you know it too" She spoke quietly and with sympathy. "Hold on…" She jumped out of bed and searched through one of her bags, revealing a bunch of sage. She lit it and placed it down, now no-one could hear them. She then mumbled a quick spell and sat down.

"What was that?" Rebekah asked quickly

"I don't want Annabelle and Kol to hear this" She then sat beside her once again, and held onto her hand. "Do you even realize how dangerous it would be if you turned into a human? How many would be after you? Vampires wanting revenge on you or Nik! We won't be able to protect you…Its dangerous"

"Haven't you ever wanted to be human?" Rebekah questioned with a frown, Dawn smiled weakly.

"There's not a day that goes by that I wouldn't want to go back to my human days…have a family, grow old. But that's not who we are! We're not in the same era no more. Imagine the immense guilt that would haunt you" Rebekah's eyes darted away to hide the tears, she knew it was true.

"I want a family…" She mumbled as she let her head fall onto Dawns shoulder. Dawn held her tight and whispered.

"You have a family Bek's…You're like my sister! We're like one big family! Anyway how crap would Nik and Kol be as uncles?" Bekah laughed at the thought and then nodded. She knew Dawn was right, no-one could keep her safe after she turned human. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the cure, placing it in Dawn's hand.

"I won't take it…" She looked into Dawn's eyes and noticed something "You're going to try and find this girl aren't you?"

"Maybe…I just need to know if there was anyone else"

"And what if there is?" Bekah raised her eyebrow and began to look concerned.

"Then Kol is in a lot of trouble…" She smirked and stood up "I have a feeling that Adéle is still alive…"


	33. Au revoir pute

Thank you for the reviews! Here's the update, sorry it's late but I've made it a tad longer. I hope you enjoy reading it! :) x

* * *

Elizabeth tapped at Dawn's door, but there was no answer. Walking inside she noticed the room was empty, she was gone.

"Rebekah?!" She called out but there was no answer either. She burst out of the room and ran across the lounge towards Elijah's bedroom. She flung the door open; Aluesa was curled up in his arms sleeping. A flick of her finger she opened the curtains, the couple squinting at the sudden burst of sunlight.

"W-What's going on mother?" Aluesa grumbling as she rubbed her head.

"Dawn and Rebekah have left…it's our opportunity" Aluesa then jumped out of bed and quickly dressed herself. Elijah sat up with a puzzled look across his face before Aluesa kissed his cheek.

"We're going to bring Annabelle back…hopefully Dawn's faraway" The two witches then ran out of the room to perform the spell, leaving Elijah to properly wake up.

* * *

Annabelle paced back and forth, often sending a cold glare at a very nervous Kol. Her concern and worry for Dawn was rapidly growing and more so now that they've been banished to the furthest part of the Other Side. They couldn't see her or even hear her; they'd been blocked away like unwanted memories. Tension between Belle and Kol had been growing as fast as her worry; she knew he was hiding something. She closed her eyes as she mumbled a spell, but her magic had been blocked off. She felt her rage building throughout her body, if Kol even muttered a word she would've ripped his head off, or tried.

She looked at their surroundings and sighed. There wasn't anything but blackness in sight, there was no warmth in the air, and it was all down to Kol, she knew it. Taking a menacing step towards him she pointed at him, her eyes narrowing at he watched her.

"What did you do Kol Mikaelson?" His eyes darted away as he shrugged.

"What makes you think I did anything?" He innocently looked towards her.

"Because I know my sister! What did you do?!"

"I've been here with you the whole time!" She clenched her fists as he turned away and began to walk. She ran after him, appearing before him.

"I'll ask you one more time Kol. What did you do to Dawn?" He seemed to not want to talk about it, he was visibly uncomfortable with the topic. Suddenly Belle's body began to feel strange, a tingling sensation filled her body. He looked into her eyes, and muttered.

"I may have slept with someone else…." He cautiously looked at her, awaiting the reaction. Her mouth plummeted as she took in what he'd just said. She felt the red mist cover her features.

"HOW COULD YOU?" She bellowed, her vampire features showing.

"I thought she was dead!" He admitted.

"What kind of excuse is that?" She twisted her hand, forcing him to the ground, he clutched onto his head.

The tingling in her body was growing, but she mistook it for rage. She lunged at Kol, grabbing his neck and pulling him up. He kicked her back, her head smacking against the ground. She shot up instantly and burst towards him grabbing his throat tightly, she bared her fangs. But suddenly she was gone…Kol looked around and called her name but she'd vanished.

"Annabelle?" There was no response, Kol swallowed and darted his eyes around the empty space, fearing the worse.

* * *

Annabelle's eyesight was blurred; she was still holding someone's throat. Suddenly she was pushed back, her sight clearing as she focused. Elijah stood between herself and Aluesa, who was rubbing her throat and grumbling. He was breathing heavily through a sudden surge of panic. Belle looked around the room and saw Klaus and Elizabeth looking at her in shock.

"W-What just happened?" Belle grumbled as she rubbed her forehead.

"We could ask you the same question! Why did you do that to your sister?" Klaus stated back with a furrowed brow.

"What did I do?!" Belle was seriously confused, how did she get here?

"You strangled her!" He replied, Belle burst up in shock. Running towards a recovering Aluesa she pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry…I just…How did I get here? Am I alive?" Her mother nodded and pulled her onto a seat.

"What happened before you were here?" Belle breathed to try calm herself.

"I and Kol were…fighting. I was strangling him before I got here…" Klaus burst into laughter at the thought of his little brother being strangled by a '16' year old girl. "Shut up Niklaus!" She barked at him, he raised his hands and backed away.

"Why were you fighting Belle?" Elijah sat on the armrest beside Aluesa. Belle breathed heavily before looking into his eyes.

"He cheated on Dawn…" Aluesa's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Well…shit…" Klaus stated from a distance.

* * *

Dawn and Rebekah were now in New York, opting for a more traditional way of travelling, running. But for an original and true immortal it wasn't so bad. As they strolled through Central Park, Rebekah finally broke the silence.

"Dawn…I'm hungry" Dawn smirked and rolled her eyes towards Bekah.

"Well there are a few restaurants in the next street, you choose" They both laughed before Dawn continued to speak "You find someone and I'll keep watch"

Soon as Rebekah had her snack they began to search again. They came to a street full of terraces; Dawn stopped one of the passers-by.

"Can you tell me where an Adéle lives?" The elderly man's eyes widened as he fearfully nodded. "Sir what is wrong?" He cleared his throat before speaking quietly.

"She's a monster…I wouldn't recommend it mam" His eyes darted around before he shoved his hand in his pocket and revealed vervain. "Here. This will stop her."

"We don't need it sir…Why is she a monster?" His eyes widened as he realized what they were.

"P-Please…d-d" Dawn rolled her eyes

"We're not going to hurt you. Now just tell us where she is and what she's been doing" He looked down.

"The house at the end of this street" He pointed at her home "She's been after my grandson" Rebekah smiled and walked past him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"She won't for long" Both vampires smiled and thank the elderly gentleman before they began to walk away.

"Be careful…she's old"

"Don't worry she's not as old as us" Dawn called out and continued to walk toward Adéle's building.

They stood outside and listened in, they could hear voices inside. Dawn opened the door and stepped in, but Rebekah sighed.

"Dammit I always forget I can't get in" Dawn smirked and darkened her eyes briefly.

"Now you can" Rebekah stepped inside smiling.

They walked up the stairs constantly listening out. Reaching the top of the stairs they saw a group of young people sleeping, the curtains drawn. No guesses that these were baby vampires. Dawn leaned onto her right foot before clicking her fingers, the curtains shot open. The once peaceful sleepers were now screaming and burning. They all shot into the shadows of the room, and stared at the two women.

"What the hell is going on?!" A voice with a hint accent bellowed. A young woman ran into the room, she suddenly froze as she saw Dawn and Rebekah.

"Bonjour mon cherrie" Dawn smugly said as she stared coldly Adéle.

"Who are you? Anyway you're outnumbered" Rebekah laughed and stepped closer to the group.

"That's if the curtains close" She wiggled her finger that bared her daylight ring. Adéle gasped and began grumbling in French.

"Y-You're an Original…" Dawn then repeated what Bekah did, making Adéle even more fearful "Both of you…" Dawn narrowed her eyes and perched herself on the nearest surface.

"How many Originals do you know of?" The girl's eyes darted side to side as she counted.

"Six…Kol and his siblings, and father" She replied innocently. Dawn looked up as she clenched her fists.

"Of course…" She growled under her breath, her resentment towards Kol rapidly growing. "So you're his little whore?"

"Excuse me?" Adéle barked back. Dawn appeared in front of her and tilted her head.

"What you going to say?" The girl began to look tense as she sensed Dawns anger "Oh no he loved me" Dawn mockingly said.

"Well who are you then?!"

"His girlfriend…well was since he's dead and I've discovered this" Her hand snapped out and clutched her throat. One of the other vampire shot over to them but his heart was soon removed from his chest. Dawn rolled her head towards Bekah. "Do you think you can handle this lot?" Bekah nodded and then got to work on the baby vampires.

Dawn dragged Adéle down the hall and into a room, she threw her to the ground. She tried to scarper away but she didn't get very far.

"So how many were there?"

"No others just me!" The girl whimpered, but Dawn didn't believe her for one second.

"Well mon Adèle doux…you're either a very good liar or that's compulsion. But it doesn't mind you're going to die anyway" She lifted her by her short brown hair and snarled into her ear. "You know I haven't tortured someone in a few weeks…"

* * *

Rebekah soon joined them and was relieved that Dawn hadn't killed her yet. Adéle was now tied up and weakened already, Dawn didn't waste time in torturing people she had pure hatred for. Dawn's fingertips were bloodied as she put the vervain buds into the victim's cuts.

"You're crazy!" Adéle spat and Dawn circled her.

"Indeed, I'm the craziest bitch you'll ever encounter…and the last" Dawn chimed back; she seemed in an upbeat mood since she was torturing Kol's whore. She leaned her hands either side of the chair that Adéle was latched against. "Did he turn you? Hmm?"

"Maybe…" Dawn slammed her hands down against the table near them, making the victim shake with fear.

"That's not enough! My patience is wearing thin Adéle! Trust me you don't want to see me mad!"

"Ok, ok he did!"

"When did he?" She called back in her upbeat tone again.

"After…after a few more…times" Dawn frowned but then caught how the conversation was going. She transformed her face showing her disgust; even Rebekah pulled the same face. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because the person I'm mad at is dead…and you're alive. And! You had sex with him…So it's fair" She smiled as Rebekah fiddled with her nails.

"But it was so long ago! Please! I didn't know he was with anyone" Dawn bit into her gums as she thought, after the chaos she'd just created, was it really fair. She looked away and out of the window, what had she become? A sudden burst of rage filled her body. She flung the nearby bed over and smashed the wall, before falling to the ground crying.

"Dawn calm down!" Rebekah appeared beside her and held her tight.

"I loved him Bekah…It hurts…"

"Well I would suggest turning your humanity off but you're not an average vampire…Don't practically want those events repeating" Dawn broke into a light smile and laugh as she broke her thoughts for a moment. She then stood up and walked towards the whore. She stared into her eyes and compelled her.

"You're going to walk away from here. Never mention my name or Rebekah's. You will walk until you die, and until you die you won't be free." Dawn smirked "Until you die I shall taunt your mind, I may even show up now and then. Until we leave this room you will close your eyes." Adéle closed her eyes.

Dawn pressed many sharp objects into her body, knives, stakes, and pencils. That would stall her for a while. Rebekah helped, she even enjoyed the torturing. That's why she loved 'working' with Dawn, unlike everyone else Dawn could be a true psychopath and get away with it.

"Au revoir pute" She called out before walking out of the door.

Adéle opened her eyes and complained at the pain, she called out as her hands were still bound. This would take a while.

* * *

Dawn breathed in the fresh air as she walked through the park with Rebekah. The autumn air was arriving despite being August. They linked arms and for the first time, even for a brief moment, it was peaceful.

"You're not disappointed I didn't kill her straight away?" Dawn asked with a furrowed brow, Bekah smiled and shook her head.

"You scared her, she literally thought you would" She replied.

"Well not yet…I'll give her chance to walk a while until I remove her limbs slowly" She smirked and then chuckled.

"You really can be a psychotic bitch at times…especially to baby vampires" Dawn still laughed.

"It's nice having a reputation…it means that people know when your being sincere. Generally its only when people piss me off, Caroline and Bonnie like me for some obscene reason" A brief chuckled from her friend was followed by silence. Rebekah finally broke the silence and looked into her eyes.

"Will you ever forgive him?" Dawn looked down at the ground.

"I don't know…I mean I didn't even look at another man when he was gone, I searched for him for the first 500 years of my existence. And the remainder in a box…and in the time he went off with other women. Knowing I was there the whole time" Her eyes watered, she smiled and laughed with frustration "You know before he died he proposed…he even told me he wanted to when we were humans…" Rebekah's eyes widened and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh Dawn…" She whimpered, but Dawn shrugged her shoulders.

"But…it's time to move on. I'll be alright Bek, trust me. Now let's go back to the family…they probably think I've gone off the rails again!" She smiled and Bekah returned a weak smile, not sure how to take the news. Was it an end of an era?


	34. Reunion

**A/N~ Sorry that this chapter has taken a while but I had the writer's block, but luckily I passed it **** Please review and give suggestions! Also check out my new story Fractured Moonlight **** x**

* * *

It was before daybreak when Dawn and Rebekah returned, all that could be heard was the peaceful sleeping. Dawn walked over and flopped down on the sofa, Rebekah walked behind her and whispered into her ear.

"I'm going to my room. I'll see you once I wake" Dawn nodded in reply. As soon as Rebekah left the room tears began to fill in Dawn's eyes. She put up a façade to be strong and ready to move on, but she clutched onto her memories and her love for Kol. He was her soul mate, and soul mates never die. Closing her eyes she thought of her sweet memories, and hoped she'd remain in them forever.

Dawn watched as the sun rose onto the sleeping city, and decided she needed to sleep. Instead of going to her room she curled up on the sofa and closed her eyes once more and drifted off into a sleep. It was all silence until she heard Kol's voice.

"_I'm so sorry Dawn, I love you"_

* * *

_*Flashback* _

_Kol held her hand lightly as they walked towards the celebrations, he couldn't wait to dance with her and he'd been counting the days down. Suddenly Annabelle and Hendrik barged past them laughing and squealing as they chased one and other. Kol smirked and Dawn noticed it._

"_Why are you smirking Kol? Is there something you know but I do not?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, but he shook his head._

"_I'm just looking forward to dancing with you Dawn" She rolled her eyes as she squeezed his arm. "Is it too much to ask if you danced with me every dance?"_

"_If you wish…but of course not every single dance, that'd be a too much" Annabelle burst at them giggling, Hendrik running into her back._

"_Kol and Dawn lovers to be!" Annabelle mocked as she spun with Hendrik, Dawn's mouth dropped. _

"_That's it! You're getting it now!" She called back before chasing her little sister with Kol. Belle ran with the youngest Mikaelson, laughing constantly until she was lifted into the air by Kol. Dawn soon caught up with them and tickled her younger sister to the point of tears. Hendrik and Kol then began to wrestle until all four were out of breath, and laughing hysterically. _

"_KOL! HENDRIK!" Mikael barked, making the two jump up and dust their clothes. But before running back to their scolding father they helped the two girls up. Soon enough they continued their short journey to the celebrations._

_As promised Dawn danced every dance she could spare with Kol, and now she was shattered. As they walked back to their homes she rested her head on his shoulder. He led her to the front of her home and looked deep into her eyes._

"_Thank you for tonight, I thoroughly enjoyed it" He kissed her cheek before walking across to his house. Dawn's fingers rose to where he kissed her, she smiled uncontrollably as she headed inside._

* * *

A couple of hours later she was awake, and decided to go to her room to properly sleep. As she entered she saw a lump under the covers of her bed. She quietly moved closer and pulled the duvet back, she screamed with delight.

Annabelle burst up suddenly from her sleep and squealed back. She leapt out of the bed and into Dawn's arms. If Annabelle was human she would've been crushed instantly. Soon enough Klaus and Elijah were in the room in response to the screams. Elizabeth joined and then rolled her eyes at Klaus, who was only wearing his trousers. Shaking her head and smiling she soon turned away and returned to her room.

"But how?!" Dawn gasped as she held her little sisters face up.

"Mother and Aluesa" She smiled back only to be pulled in tightly by her older sister.

"I'm so happy you're back" Dawn let a few joyful tears go as she spun Belle around. And for the briefest moment she forgot all about Kol.

* * *

Annabelle shuffled her new pack of tarot cards before handing them over to her victim, Rebekah. Dawn watched over them just like they did when they were humans, the last time she did cards being when she dealt the 'lovers' card. Bekah slowly chose her cards and placed them in Belle's chosen deck, the Celtic Cross. Just as slowly as she dealt them she turned them round, Annabelle watching intensely.

"So…what have I got?" Bekah asked immediately as she turned the 10th card over. Her eyes widened as she shuffled in her chair.

"Swap seats" Aluesa stated as she walked into the room gazing at the cards. Rebekah grumbled as she reluctantly swapped seats with Belle. Aluesa taking a final peek over her little sisters shoulder. "Ooo that's interesting" She then walked over to where Elijah was sitting and placed herself in his lap. Bekah watched her before returning her concentration to Annabelle who was still looking over the cards.

"Well?" Dawn began to lightly laugh at her impatience.

"A young lover…at home. You'll travel together "She lifted one of the cards up and stared at it. "As you grow closer to someone there's a return of another? A change of a relationship you hold dear with last till the end of time" She scooped the cards up and returned them with the others before putting them back in the pack.

Suddenly Dawn began to chuckle to herself as the others contemplated the meaning of the cards. They looked at her as if she was a madwoman; she certainly looked like one currently.

"What's going on?" Bekah asked with a frown and a cautiously look towards Annabelle.

"I wondered how long it'd be" She paused with a laugh "Adéle took her time" Bekah smiled before she began to speak.

"That quick? I thought that it would've been a while?" Dawn smiled and reached into her pocket.

"Well that's if I didn't take her daylight ring" She smirked as she flipped the rings in her fingers.

"I didn't even notice!"

"Nor did she" Dawn replied with a wink and stood up. Dropping the ring onto the table she tucked her chair in. "Now Kol has his whore back"

She left and entered her bedroom; she threw herself onto her bed. It was relatively early but the night sky had already drawn in, plus she'd barely slept the night before. She closed her eyes as tiredness overcame her. Hopefully she'd have pleasant dreams unlike her recent ones.


	35. Bring me to life

A/N~ Sorry for this chapter being shorter than normal, I didn't really have much to add without writing what I plan for the next chapter. The dream part is in _italics, _I wanted to update this quickly so I have proof read it so there may be a few mistakes so I'm sorry. But here it is chapter 35! Thank you for all your support and for reading this :) x

* * *

After many minutes sitting in silence and listening to the others Dawn soon felt the effects of her tiredness. She extinguished the few candles that lit a warmly glow in her bedroom leaving her in pitch blackness. Finally she drifted off towards her awaiting dreams.

* * *

_She staggered through the vast plains of the Other Side, the cold invading her body and the scent of fresh blood lingering on the frozen air. Her bare and numb feet leading her to an unknown destination. She could not turn back or hurry her pace, she just remained constant and she felt a negative feeling inside her chest, she knew something was wrong. A scream echoed in the darkness that surrounded her, it was Kol. Instinctively she tried to run but she couldn't, all she could do was stumble aimlessly at this slow pace. Her heart pounded as she recognised that the blood she could smell was Kol's, she began to panic but her body didn't respond. _

"_DAWN! HELP ME!" Kol screamed out as if in pain but she could not run to his aid. _

_Goosebumps appeared over her bare arms and legs, her white nightgown swaying at her steps. She tried to call out to him but nothing escaped her lips, she wanted to cry out but her face remained emotionless. Another piercing scream shot through her ears making her wince. _

"_HE'S FOUND ME DAWN! HELP ME!" Kol's panicked voice made her heart sting._

"_SHUT UP BOY!" Mikael's voice bellowing over Kol's whimpers and grumbles. "Why would she save you?" _

_Suddenly Dawn's toes dipped into a pool of lukewarm liquid, her eyes slowly going down to the cause. Her feet were smothered in crimson red, making her breath stutter. But she could not stop walking and she could not turn back, she was locked in this constant movement. Her knees began to weaken as the trail of blood led to a chair in the distance, its back facing towards her. A head drooping and blooded arms hanging over the sides._

"_Dawn…." Kol grumbled weakly, but she could not respond. _

_Her skin was clammy and her body shook violently. She felt cold chills across her body, but her heart burned as if it was on fire. Her body was now ridged and her fingers were twisting as her hands quivered. Her mind was spinning through utter confusion of what her body was doing. All she could now hear was her name being called quietly in the horizon, her sisters and mother. But she couldn't respond. She screamed but still no sound could be heard._

* * *

"DAWN! WAKE UP!" Annabelle screamed as she violently shook her sister's body.

Rebekah stood at the door watching as the three witches tried to wake up the original witch hybrid but with no success. The few candles in the room were burning furiously as the room grew with a great power. Elizabeth tried her best to extinguish the high flames but nothing could put them out. Aluesa slapped at her sister's clammy face and screamed out her name over the strong gush of wind that had entered into the room, through the shattered windows.

Suddenly Dawn opened her eyes to reveal that they were totally black, she bolted up and let out a deafening scream. Everyone clutched their ears until they were thrown from the room by her immense power.

Elizabeth watched helplessly as Dawn stood possessed by her unconscious mind. As her breathing quickened and deepened her toes left the safety of the ground, her body levitating in a horrific manner. The room burst into flame with her still inside, but it did not spread. Suddenly in a gap of the roaring flames they could see her eyes rolling back, before she plummeted to the ground. The fire vanishing as sudden as it came. Her motionless body piled beside her bed.

"Dawn?" Annabelle managed to mumble through her fear.

Elizabeth and Aluesa managed to lift themselves from the ground and run to her side. But Belle and Rebekah were thrown back by an invisible shield. Aluesa turned the body over and gasped at her sisters pale face and the trickle of blood falling from her nose. Her attention was then caught by the slumped and blooded body in the far corner.

Suddenly Dawn gasped for air and her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings and the familiar faces of her family. She placed her hand on her forehead and breathed deeply to calm herself. The silence and tension in the room was disturbed by a grumbling in the far corner. Aluesa helped her sister onto her feet carefully before she noticed the change in her expression.

Dawn began to hyperventilate as she recognised the slumped body in the corner. Without hesitation she ran from her room in tears and into the awaiting arms of Annabelle whose face was filled with concern and fear.

"What has happened?" Klaus burst into the room with Elijah in tow. They took a quick look at her before looking at each other.

"It's ok Dawn" Rebekah tried to calm her down but nothing was working.

Elijah tried to run into Dawn's room as he heard Aluesa's screams but he bounced off the barrier, getting a glimpse of who was in there before pulling her and Elizabeth out and shutting the door.

"How did you?" Elijah muttered with astonishment as he stared at Dawn. Annabelle and Bekah frowned until she looked up to them with tearful eyes.

"He's back…"


	36. Can't Let You Go

**A/N~ There has been a review stating that a witch vampire is impossible, a vampire is an abomination and a witch is a servant to nature. I have tried to get across that Dawn and her family aren't exactly the everyday witches, therefore cannot be characterized the same way. I also wrote some chapters just based on the history of Cassadra's. I know it wouldn't work on the show but this is fanfiction. I created Dawn's character so it'd be something new and different to read, it's just a story I wanted to share. I also stated in earlier chapters that once she kills Silas she loses her powers, which in turn would return the balance. I can take constructive criticism but I don't understand complaining about something as obvious as that, I know that it's no possible but that why I wrote it. If you don't want to read something too far from the show then don't come to fanfiction, there's fantasy characters and time travel added to stories so why is mine so unrealistic? Anyway here's the latest chapter, also wanted to let you know updates won't be as regular as I'm just about to start college so I'm really sorry. And please, please read my new story Fractured Moonlight, love you all xx**

* * *

The stumbling figure appeared in the doorway breathing heavily and his wounds still seeping with blood. All Dawn wanted to do was go to him and help, but why should she? The limited light in the room reflected in his deep brown eyes, Rebekah gasped as she saw his battered face.

"Kol?" She muttered under her breath as he slowly walked towards them holding out his hands.

Dawn fled the apartment without hesitation, her mind was still spinning. How was she able to resurrect him, through her sleep? She didn't care that she was in her pyjamas, she just wanted to get away and fast. Seeing him just brought all the emotions she kept hidden out, and now she couldn't stop crying. There were no words to describe how much she hated him now, but her heart still beat for him.

She entered her old apartment and fell to the ground. She screamed out as the tears rolled down her face. Running her hand through her hair she heard the door open, she flashed up and stared into his face, he had followed her. There was blood dripping from his mouth from his first feed since being resurrected, he didn't even care to clean himself up. She clenched her fists as he appeared before her, his eyes boring into hers.

"Dawn…I…" She slapped him hard across the face, his jaw snapping out of place. He growled as he clicked it back before pushing her across the room. "What is your problem?"

"My problem? How's this for my French? Mon Adèle doux! Vous êtes si bon" She tilted her head before punching him hard in the stomach. He fell to his knees and grumbled in pain.

"I had needs…" As she went to kick him he pulled her down and sat on top of her. "What did you expect me to do? Mourn for you without any fun at all?!" Her blood started to boil as she stared into his face. With one simple kick he flew across the room, hitting against the wall.

"I did. For 500 years I searched the earth for you, never even glancing at another! I waited for you, wasting my existence and happiness in the hope that one day I'd find you! Then I was daggered and you didn't even bother to bring me back, you left me to rot in a coffin because you couldn't handle me!" She fought her tears as she spoke firmly whilst walking towards him.

"I thought you were dead! I thought Klaus killed you!" He barked back making her wince at his words.

"Why would Niklaus kill me? What a pathetic excuse!"

"Fine, I did it because I wanted to!" He jumped up and clicked his arm back into place. Dawn flipped over a table in rage of his words. "I wanted to have a life and not being tied down"

"What has gotten into you?" She gasped.

"I'm like how I was before I died…the first time" He smirked as he tilted his head "I like how I am, but with you I'm pathetic, moral and always talking about nonsense. It's boring" She narrowed her eyes "You brought me back…I was…fine" She laughed bitterly and yanked his head back. He squirmed as she snarled into his ear.

"You called for me" He pushed her back and showed his vampire features.

"Well I don't want you and I don't need you" She rolled her eyes and walked towards the wooden chair beside her, snapping off one of the legs she then appeared in front of him and plunged it into his stomach. He grumbled in pain as she slowly pushed it further inside.

"You're such a terrible liar Kol, frankly it is pathetic" She snapped the end of the chair leg inside him before throwing the rest away.

"It's for the best my love…" He whispered to himself as she left the apartment.

**But it's not that easy for me to say goodbye And everything in me, wants you back in my life**

* * *

She returned to Klaus's apartment and ignored everyone's questions and attempts to console her. Locking herself inside her bedroom she placed candles around her as she sat on the floor. She knotted her fingers together and closed her eyes, she mumbled before opening her eyes once more.

She sat in the familiar scenery of the Other Side; she'd end this once and for all. No-one hurt Kol, even if she was enraged by him. Standing up she clicked her fingers, Mikael landing by her feet in shock.

"Dawn?" He muttered as he looked up to her scowling face.

"Hello Mikael" She simply replied. "Are you going to explain to me why Kol was in that state when he returned?" She raised her eyebrow and crouched to his level.

"He deserved it!" She snapped her hand out and clutched his throat tightly.

"Wrong answer Mikael" Yanking his head to the side she bit deeply into his neck. His blood dripping off her lips as she snarled into his ear. "I don't care what he has done to me…no-one hurts him but me" She shoved him forward and kicked him hard.

"He hurt you Dawn…he's nothing but a monster. You just can't see it" A growl grew in her throat as she stared at him. "I bet it wasn't just one woman…it was probably many"

Without warning she twisted her hands towards him, her eyes blackening as she fixated her powers onto him. He writhed against the floor as she circled him.

"You've just become pathetic…You were destined for greatness but you've just turned into one of them!" He roared through the pain. He clutched onto his arm as all the bones broke, she tilted her head and smirked. "He never loved you…"

She ran up to him plunging her hand into his chest, holding tightly onto his heart. He complained as she moved her lips to his ear.

"I want you to know, that you shall never find peace. You turned them into vampires and then hunted them all down, your own children…I'm going to have so much fun killing you over…and over again" He gulped before she tore his heart from his chest and placed it in his hands. She pushed him to the ground with her index finger before returning to the land of the living.

She slowly opened her eyes and left her room. Klaus looked at her smug face with confusion; he put down his sketch pad and walked towards her.

"What did you do in there?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I visited Mikael…and tore his heart out. Maybe next time you'd like to join" She smiled and kissed his cheek before vanishing from the apartment yet again.

* * *

Kol ripped the chair leg from inside his stomach with a grumble, she really made sure it hurt and was at an awkward angle. He threw it to the side and dragged himself onto his feet, he was exhausted. After hours of Mikael torturing him from the Other Side he returned to get beaten to a pulp by Dawn, who still forgot how strong she now was. All he wanted to do now was to sit in silence and drain some human, he needed it after all. He tried his best to push her away, even though it hurt him to do so. He had to do what was best for her and even at every lie he spoke to her all he wanted to do was hold her tight in his arms and show her how much she meant to him. Tell her that when he was all alone and when Mikael had found him, that the only thing keeping him going was the thought of her, but it was too late now, she hated him and he hated himself.

The thought of Adéle made him wince, what was going on with his mind when that happened? It was most likely in the aftermath of the euphoria of his little massacre in Paris; he soon put that out of his mind. Turning her was the climax of his idiocy, why he did so he still didn't know. But she was most likely dead by now, Dawn has never been known for her kindness or forgiveness towards those who hurt her or her family. In some circumstances she's bordering psychopathic and evil with her punishments and tortures.

He grabbed one of the blood bags from the fridge, despite detesting the taste he wasn't really in the mood for hunting. With blood in one hand and whiskey in the other he sat quietly thinking of all the memories he had with her.

_*Flashback*_

_Her giggles echoed past the dense forest as he chased her at full speed, but he still couldn't catch her. If when he got an arm width away she'd push him away with one simple flick of her wrist, she really knew how to tease him. _

_They'd sneaked out of Niklaus's castle and were running through the surrounding gardens and forests in their nightwear. Unlike Dawn, Kol was wearing shoes but she still had the advantage. Her long hair was waving in the wind as she run before him, of course he'd admired the view from behind, but the view from front was much better. She jumped up onto a fallen tree and balanced as she tiptoed across the wood._

"_Come here!" Kol whined so she began to tease him. _

"_That's not how we play this game! My game my rules! And I know how much you adore playing games" She blew him a kiss and continued to walk across the tree._

_Without hesitation Kol pushed her onto the grass below, he lay on top of her and pinned down her wrists. She bit into her lip and tried to push him off but he stayed unmoved. _

"_Yes but I love breaking rules more" He purred before pressing his lips against hers._

"_I know you do…that's why I love our games" She winked and flipped him over, her long hair dangling off her shoulders._

"_What if someone sees?" Kol whispered as her kisses trailed across his body. She buried her face into his neck and began to giggle._

"_Well Rebekah is most likely with either my sister or one of her gentlemanly friends, Elijah is busy chasing after Katerina and Niklaus…well he is most likely trying to make sure nothing goes wrong with his diabolical plan. So therefore we are here all alone" She bit into her lip before placing another kiss on his lips._

"_Then why are we dawdling!" Kol quickly stated as he rolled them over, her laughter was like music to his ears. 500 years was too long to be without her, and he wasn't going to waste any more time._

* * *

Finishing the last few drops of blood he tossed the blood bag onto the floor with disgust, he had no idea why they kept the blood bags, everyone who stayed in this apartment drank from the vein. He rubbed his eyes and cautiously stood up; he began his stumbled journey to his room when the front door flung wide open. Spinning around he saw a glimpse of Dawn before she vanished.

"Dawn?" He looked around but he could see no-one.

Suddenly she appeared in front of him, her eyes filled with anger and lust. Without hesitation she grabbed the back of his head and yanked it towards her, their lips crashing together.

"I thought you were mad at me?" He gasped in the pause for breath.

"I'm furious" She quickly replied as she pushed him into the wall.

Her eyes veined as the kiss became more intense and her fangs bit into his lips, but she did not stop. She dragged him into the bedroom within seconds and pinned him down tightly; he smirked at her new found dominance. Ripping his shirt off she trailed her lips down his torso, her fangs breaking the skin as she did so. She sent shivers through his body as her fingers lightly and delicately ran up towards his neck, where she bit him once again. He tried to flip them over but her strength kept him beneath her.

"What are you…doing?" He gasped as she slowly removed her clothes. Lying above him she purred into his ear.

"Once I've finished with you…you will never ever even look at another woman" She bit into her lip as he gulped, she knew how to send him crazy.

Their fingers entwined as she tightly wound her legs around his body. Being in her presence and inhaling her familiar scent brought him peace, how could he ever leave her? Deep down he knew she deserved better and knew that he brought her pain, but even deeper he knew that they were meant for each other. A perfect fit.

**I just can't stop the feeling, don't seem to go away. So if I hurt your feelings, don't blame it all on me.**

* * *

**Bold Lyrics-Can't Let You Go- Adam Lambert- Frisky- Tinie Tempah **


	37. Broken Gemstone

**I'm sorry that this chapter is late but I've just started college and its so tiring, I was going to upload this yesterday but I was ill. Tell me what you think of the update :) x**

Kol grumbled as he slowly opened his eyes, his body ached when he tried to move. As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw that Dawn was snuggled into his side, her hand resting on his chest. The night before was almost a blur, but it was bliss and he knew it. She was almost unrecognisable, but she was right, he wouldn't even look at another again. He wondered how he could get her to do that all again. Looking down at her peaceful face he planted a kiss on her forehead and began to stroke her arm, she stirred.

"Morning my love" He whispered making her smile and look up.

"I know what's in your mind, filth" He smirked making her bit her lip.

She moved quickly and was soon sitting above him, leaning down she began to kiss him again. He ran his hand up her bare thighs as their tongues fought for dominance, of course she won. The phone began to ring making her growl and pull away, her vampire features showing with frustration. He sat up and held her on his lap as she answered the phone. His smirk rested against her skin as her voice wavered when he trailed his kisses up her chest and onto her neck. Without his fangs he bit onto her shoulder, she quickly hung up and threw her phone to the floor before attacking his lips with hers. He flipped them over and seductively smirked as she ran her hands across his toned chest.

"You should go" He whispered as he pulled his lips away from hers. He heard the conversation and knew she had to go soon.

"No yet…" Pressing her index finger onto his bottom lip and widening her eyes. "Not after you teased me like that"

"Fine by me" He chuckled before crashing his body into hers.

* * *

"Don't worry she'll be here soon" Belle calmly stated to Davina, but inside she was buzzing.

This was the first piece of new of Amber's whereabouts since she disappeared. Davina sat quietly but was obviously nervous, having had to work for Marcel all these years was hell but she still didn't trust these new…creatures. She wondered how it was even possible, a witch-vampire was unthinkable but here stood one right in front of her. The hybrid stuff beside she knew these witches were different, their presence and power was almost alien to her. The door flung open and the older hybrid walked in, Davina knew to fear her.

"Hello Davina! How's life being free from Marcel?" Dawn cheerfully chimed as she strolled towards them.

"I-It's good…thank you" She replied back. Annabelle rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"I called you an hour ago!" She argued but Dawn bit into her finger sarcastically.

"Whoops!" She winked at Davina who tried not to laugh "Anyway what is new"

"I located Amber; she's not too far from here" Davina quietly stated. Dawn rolled her eyes towards her sister and smirked. "She was performing a locations spell"

"Interesting…Are you ready?" She asked with a sarcastic tone. Belle nodded and lightly chuckled.

"Never been more ready" She looked towards Davina and smiled genuinely "Thank you for helping with my lifelong dream" She winked and rushed from the house with Dawn, she couldn't wait to get her hands on Amber.

* * *

Within a dark room Amber sat behind a single candle. Slowly pressing her daylight ring onto her finger she sighed, she'd been trying to locate Silas for days now. Feeling her new cravings soar she walked over to the fridge, but it was empty.

"What the hell?" She whispered to herself.

There was emptied blood bags with the sides of the fridge smothered. She picked up one of the empty bags, it was another vampire. Her eyes veined and uncontrollable anger rushed through her body. Suddenly her head was smashed against the glass on the inside.

Falling to the ground she was lifted up once again by her hair, she tried to use her magic but it was blocked, she knew it only meant one thing, only one other like Dawn who could do this.

"Annabelle…" The hand around her hair gripped tighter.

"Yes…that's my name" Letting go off her hair she lifted her up by her throat, the veins under her eyes deeper than Dawns. "Missed me big sister?"

She kicked her back and began to run but Belle just appeared in front of her, with one swift movement she shoved her older sister through the glass coffee table. Amber couldn't believe that she was beginning to fear her 16 year old sister, but after all, she was the second most powerful hybrid. Her blood gushed from the wounds on her head and arms. She kicked back and tried to plant a large shard of glass into Annabelle's chest. Her little sister smirked as she peeled it out of her hand.

"I may not be an original sister….but I am 1000 years old. You cannot beat me with strength"

"Please! I'm sorry! I'm your sister…" She begged but Belle just laughed and plunged the glass into her neck.

"Oh, the irony. Remember when you killed our dearest sister and father? How we begged for mercy but you still murdered them?" She pulled the glass from her flesh and yanked her head back.

Before Annabelle was able to kill her, the lights began to flash; she paused and then turned around. Dawn walked in with a frown, but Annabelle snarled thinking that she was going to take over.

"What do you want with Silas?" She barked but Amber just laughed wickedly.

"You'll have to kill me…sister…" Dawn's eyes rolled towards Belle whose grip on her victim was growing.

"Fine by me" She smirked and stepped closer to the struggling baby vampire. Lifting her right hand she plucked the daylight ring from her finger. "You won't be needing this then" She turned on her heels and walked to the door, but Amber called after her.

"Silas will kill you before you even have a chance…you're doomed" She began to laugh. "Would you really give up all your powers just to kill him? Lose your authority and rule over the others…you'll just be another Original who used to be powerful"

"Hurry and kill her Annabelle, I'll be outside" She stated as she opened the door

"You have no idea what is going to happen…and Aluesa will not see it. Good luck my sister…you'll need it" Dawn left the room without another word.

"Just you and me" Belle sniggered as she walked towards the closed curtains. "Don't you like daylight sister?"

With a swift click of her fingers the curtains burst open, the bright sun rays invading the room. Amber screamed as her skin sizzled, she ran into the shade behind the kitchen counters. Curling into the corner she listened as Belle's footsteps crushed the glass that covered the floorboards.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Belle called out as she kicked pieces of furniture out of the way, in hope of finding her hiding spot. "Remember when we played hide and seek as children…who knew we'd relive it"

Amber clutched at her arms and whimpered quietly to herself, she was petrified. No-one had ever seen Annabelle like this. The little innocent girl with plaits that'd run after the 8 year old Dawn had vanished, she'd become a darker version of them all when she wanted to be.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_I wanna go with Dawn, mama!" The five year old Annabelle wiggled with frustration as she tried to loosen her mother's tight grip on her. She watched as Dawn and Rebekah picked daisies and turned them into chains._

"_You cannot be with her all the time little Belle, she needs time by herself and so do you! We shall wait for Esther to bring Hendrik!" _

"_I don't wanna! He's a boy!" The little girl frowned and pouted as her mother laughed at her._

"_And why would that be? What is wrong with boys?" She raised an eyebrow as Belle tried to think of an argument. "That is what I thought!" _

"_KOL!" Both Dawn and Rebekah shrieked as Kol stole their daisy chains and tore them apart. He giggled and began to taunt his little sister by pulling at her blonde hair._

"_Stop being mean Kol!" Dawn pouted and pushed him off her best friend; he landed with a thud and soon had both 8 year olds squishing him. _

"_That's enough!" Aluesa shouted as she pulled her sister from the wrestle, but Rebekah and Kol continued to bicker and punch each other._

"_You heard what she said!" Elijah pushed them apart and hugged his teary sister. _

"_He's horrible Aluesa! I hate him!" Dawn grumbled as she scowled towards Kol who was dusting off his tunic. _

"_You won't say that when you're older!" Aluesa reasoned as Kol stuck his tongue out at them._

_Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned to Amber who was perched on the wood stump outside their cottage, humming a song. _

"_Amber dear can you watch Annabelle whilst I sort out the others" _

"_Of course mama" Elizabeth placed Belle next to her sister and walked with pace towards the playful scuffle that had ended in tears. _

"_Amber can you pat my hair?" The ten year old frowned and looked down at her youngest sister._

"_Do you mean plait?" She asked as she undid her sister's dark hair_

"_That what I said!" Belle protested as she watched Hendrik trot over with Esther._

_The Mikaelson's and Hage's were like perfect families that did everything together, and to the rest of the village were like the authority families. Both were wealthy families and had important influence on the rest. The adults all got on relatively well and so did the children, but Amber always felt alone. It was always Aluesa, Elijah and Finn as the older group that watched over their younger siblings. And then the others were all together and had their own little groups within such as Dawn and Rebekah, Kol and Niklaus, and Annabelle and Hendrik, leaving her alone._

* * *

Amber kicked furiously at her sister's body as she dragged her from the safety of the shade. She tried to hold on to anything she could grab and continued to scream out. She felt as if the situation had flipped that once she was the powerful once and now this.

"Annabelle I'm so sorry…please"

"Not listening!"

The sun light was now burning as Amber's skin and the shattered glass was digging into her skin. By her hair she was hurled onto her knees and was held in place as she burnt. A final tear fell from her eye as her scorched skin burst into flame.

"Silas is going to try and kill you all the others to get to her…Don't let her travel to the Other Side" She muttered before being completely engulfed in flames.

Belle fell back and stared at her sisters burning corpse. She ran from the house and into Dawn, grabbing hold of her arms and lightly shook her.

"Promise me you won't go onto the Other Side…even if you need answers!" Dawn raised her eyebrows in confusion but didn't reply, so she was shook yet again. "Promise me Dawn"

"Ok, ok! I promise!" Dawn quickly replied making Belle sigh with relief.

"I think we should go back to Mystic Falls…" Annabelle sighed and looked towards Dawn. "I think something bad is going to happen"

* * *

**A/N~ Tell me if you want any more flashbacks of when they were young humans. Also their ages in the flash were Aluesa 13, Amber 10, Dawn 8 and Annabelle 5, hope that helps with the age differences :)**


End file.
